Quelqu'un pour me dire qui je suis ?
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: Hermione mène une vie paisible, entre ses amis, ses cours et beaucoup de livres mais lorsqu'un matin, une nouvelle vient changer la donne, elle a besoin de réponses. Et si ses racines n'était pas les bonnes ? Et si elle venait d'une famille différente, bien loin de ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'alors ? Peut être que le destin avait prévu autre chose pour elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, je viens de clôturer « Jardin secret » et j'avais envie de repartir dans tout à fait autre chose !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire autant que les précédentes !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Il est parfois difficile de déterminer le caractère simple de sa vie. Certaines personnes se contentent de peu tandis que d'autres ne s'épanouissent que dans le luxe et l'opulence. Hermione Granger faisait partie de la première catégorie de gens. Charmante, douce, courageuse et intelligente, elle aimait les livres, la musique, ses amis et sa famille. C'était un résumé plutôt complet d'elle-même, elle se satisfaisait de sa petite maison, des couleurs chaudes de sa chambre et du petit jardin fleuri que son père entretenait avec soin. Elle n'avait pas besoin de grand Manoir, de buissons taillés en licornes ou de garde-robe qui valait le salaire d'un an d'un employé.

Drago Malefoy en revanche était l'exact opposé d'Hermione. Il aimait le luxe, il aimait son grand manoir et ses costumes plus chers que le revenu national du Brésil. Distant, méfiant et dur, il aimait les femmes qui ne restent pas, les soirées et le sport. Ses principales occupations étaient la moquerie, les coups fourrés et le rabaissement des autres.

Toutefois, Drago et Hermione se ressemblait plus qu'il n'y paraissait au premier regard. Car s'il se cachait derrière cette image noire de lui, Drago était un jeune homme intelligent qui aimait ses parents plus que n'importe qui, tout comme ses véritables amis. Il pouvait dévorer des centaines de livres et il adorait trainer dans le jardin pour admirer la nature en plein évolution. Hermione quant à elle, derrière son image d'ange, aimait aussi le risque et était pleine de passion quand il s'agissait de s'amuser un peu.

Pourtant, les deux jeunes gens ignoraient ces ressemblances et s'étaient voués une haine sans borne au commencement de leur scolarité.

On pourrait alors se demander comment leurs destins si différents s'étaient rejoints pour s'entremêler. Pour le comprendre, il faut remonter au dernier d'aout, dans la maison des Granger. Assis autour de la table, Jane et Richard Granger déjeunait avec leur fille, profitant de sa présence avant son retour chez les sorciers, le surlendemain.

-Tu as fini tes valises, Mione ?

-Il me reste mes affaires d'école à acheter et à mettre, sinon oui.

-Nous irons demain, proposa son père.

-D'accord, je préviendrais Harry et Ron pour les retrouver là-bas.

-Très bien, tu n'auras qu'à…

Ils furent alors interrompus par la sonnerie de l'entrée. Maugréant contre les gens qui débarquaient un samedi matin, Richard se leva pour aller ouvrir à cet importun. Tendant l'oreille depuis la cuisine, la mère et la fille attendirent quelques secondes sans rien entendre, jusqu'à ce que le père hurle, d'une voix blanche :

-Jane, viens s'il te plait !

-Oh là…J'arrive, dit la concernée à sa fille avant de se lever.

Hermione patienta quelques minutes, finissant son déjeuner seule avant de se lever à son tour pour les rejoindre, intriguée par cette agitation qui durait.

Elle trouva ses parents en pleine discussion avec un homme qui lui était vaguement familier. Habillé tout en noir, il paraissait très sérieux et la conversation semblait animée.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, l'inconnu la perçant de son regard gris alors que l'inquiétude se peignait sur le visage de ses parents.

-Oui, tout va bien. Monte te préparer, Mione, lui intima son père.

Sentant qu'il n'était pas temps de discuter, elle obtempéra et gravit les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quelques minutes après, elle entendit la porte claquer bruyamment et ses parents discuter à voix basse. Elle finit de s'habiller avant de descendre les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, ils cessèrent de parler et sa mère, les yeux rougit, la dévisagea comme si elle la voyait pour la dernière fois.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Hermione, assieds-toi. Il faut que nous te parlions.

Il lui indiqua le siège en face d'eux et elle prit place, sans cesser de les regarder.

-Je vous écoute ?

Sa mère eu un nouveau sanglot et se moucha fortement.

-Il y a 17 ans, ta mère a découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants.

La jeune fille eut un hoquet de stupeur et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Nous avons beaucoup souffert durant cette période, nous voulions tellement un enfant. Alors, quand on nous a offert…d'adopter une petite fille, on a saisi l'opportunité.

\- Vous…Je…Vous m'avez adoptée ?

-En quelques sortes.

-En quelques sortes ?

-Il faut que tu comprennes, ma chérie, intervint Jane, que nous étions prêt à tout pour avoir un enfant. Nous avions tant d'amour à donner à un bébé.

-Et alors ? Demanda prudemment Hermione, sentant que quelque chose de grave avait été fait à sa naissance.

-Alors quand un homme a débarqué un soir en nous proposant de s'occuper de toi, nous avons tout de suite accepté.

-Un homme ? Quel homme ?

-…

Le silence de ses parents ne lui augurait rien de bon. Elle sentait que la visite du matin n'était pas étrangère à ses soudaines révélations, ignorant juste dans quelle mesure elle allait influencer sa vie.

-Allez, continuez ! Exigea la jeune femme.

-Il s'agissait d'un sorcier.

-Alors…Vous saviez depuis le début ce que j'étais ?

-Oui, nous l'avons su tout de suite. Ça ne changeait rien pour nous, nous t'aimions déjà.

-Qui était ce sorcier ?

-Il s'appelait Sirius Black. Je crois qu'il a été enfermé en prison depuis.

Sous le choc, Hermione sentit ses jambes flageller et elle remercia Merlin d'être assise. Sirius ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec elle ?! Elle n'avait pas revu le Parrain de son meilleur ami depuis les vacances de noël l'année précédente, il avait passé l'été avec Harry à voyager. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

-Comment est-ce possible… ? Souffla-t-elle, cherchant une logique à tout ça.

-Il nous a dit que tu nous ressemblais assez pour que l'on puisse passer pour tes véritables parents, il s'est assuré de changer ton nom et de trouver tous les papiers officiels. Nous avons déménagé ici, comme jeune couple avec un enfant à peine né et tu es devenue notre fille. Lui nous a assuré qu'il ne réapparaitra pas dans nos vies, sauf urgences et que nous devions veiller sur toi.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Il a juste dit que tu serais plus en sécurité avec nous, que ça lui brisait le cœur de se séparer de toi mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Quel âge avais-je ?

-Juste deux mois.

Hermione fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête, c'était en pleine période de terreur, où la puissance de Voldemort était à son apogée. Sirius avait été enfermé un an plus tard, après la mort de James et Lily, ce n'était donc pas pour ça qu'il l'avait amenée ici. Pourquoi alors ? N'était-il qu'un messager ou avait-il quoi que ce soit en commun avec elle ? Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être son père, il lui aurait dit.

-Il…Il vous a dit ce qu'il avait avoir avec moi ?

-Il a dit qu'il était ton oncle.

Une fois encore, Hermione resta coite. Son oncle ? Elle aurait été la fille de son frère ? La fille de Regulus Arcturus Black ?

Et soudain, ça la frappa. L'homme de ce matin. Il lui avait été légèrement familier, sans pouvoir se rappeler où elle l'avait vu. Elle se revit alors dans le grenier de la maison Black, avec Sirius, Ron et Harry. Le Maraudeur leur montrant des photos et leur racontant des histoires sur sa famille et ses amis. Voilà où elle l'avait déjà vu. Sur les photos. Regulus Black s'était présenté ce matin chez elle.

-L'homme de ce matin… ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui chérie, pleura sa mère.

-C'était…

-Ton père, finit Richard.

-Oh merlin…

Sirius ne leur avait jamais dit ce qu'il était arrivé à son jeune frère, elle avait naturellement supposé qu'il avait dû périr au milieu de la guerre. La réalité semblait bien plus complexe et différente de ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle tenta de digérer la nouvelle, enregistrant les morceaux un par un.

-Je…Je crois qu'il faut que je parle à Sirius, dit-elle finalement. C'est le parrain d'Harry, ajouta-t-elle face à la surprise de ses parents.

Elle continua à réfléchir, ses rouages tournant à plein régime.

-Je vais aller aujourd'hui à Square Grimaud, retrouvé les garçons et éclaircir cette histoire.

-Oh Hermione… Tu es sûre ?

-Ne nous détestes pas, pleurait toujours sa mère, nous ne pensions qu'à ton bien.

La jeune fille se leva pour se planter devant les deux personnes qui l'avaient élevée et aimée plus que personne.

-Je ne vous déteste pas, ça n'arrivera jamais. Vous êtes mes parents, quoi qu'il arrive, je vous aime tous les deux mais j'ai besoin de comprendre, je veux connaître mon histoire et savoir pourquoi on m'a abandonnée. Je suis désolée de vous infliger ça.

-Non, tu as raison. Je vais aller m'habiller et je vais t'accompagner jusqu'en ville.

-Je préviens Ron tout de suite.

En deux temps trois mouvements, elle boucla sa valise, envoya un courrier à Ron et rejoignit son père en bas. Elle serra sa mère dans ses bras tandis qu'il chargeait la valise dans la voiture et ils partirent vers le centre de Londres.

Lorsqu'il la déposa près du passage vers le chemin de traverse, il avait des larmes dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, ma fille.

-Moi aussi, papa. Ça ne changera pas, le rassura-t-elle en se blottissant contre son torse.

Elle le quitta avant qu'ils ne fondent tous deux en larmes et traversa le passage au chaudron baveur, direction le chemin de traverse.

Une fois au milieu de cette agitation familière, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Les évènements du matin ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, elle avait besoin de réponses.

-Hermione ! Cria Ronald Weasley en l'apercevant, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Accompagné d'Harry Potter, ils fonçaient vers elle, sourire aux lèvres. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle se jeta dans leurs bras.

-Je suis contente de te voir, Mione, rit Harry.

-Oui, c'est super que tu viennes plus tôt ! Ajouta Ron.

-Vous m'avez manqué les garçons ! Vous avez déjà fait vos achats pour la rentrée ?

-On y allait justement !

-Super, en route alors !

Elle choisit de ne rien leur dire avant d'avoir parlé à Sirius, jugeant inutile de leur donner des informations pas encore précise.

Ils passèrent une partie de la journée dans les magasins, achetant livres et chaudrons avant de rentrer à Square Grimaud. A 16h, Arthur Weasley les retrouva chez Florian Fortarôme pour les ramener à bon port.

-Ravi de te revoir, Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en étreignant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Elle se sentait bien mieux avec eux autour d'elle, entourée de ses amis elle se sentait toujours plus forte.

-C'est nous ! Déclara Ron en passant la porte du Square.

-Ah vous voilà ! Bienvenu les enfants, Hermione ma chérie, que je suis contente de te voir !

Molly Weasley était toujours aussi douce et chaleureuse, ce qui redoubla le sourire de la brune.

-Tu es bien maigre, chérie ! On va te remplumer un peu !

-Merci Madame Weasley.

-Molly, enfin ! Ginny est dans votre chambre, tu peux la rejoindre si tu veux.

-On y va, dit Harry en s'emparant de la lourde valise de sa meilleure amie.

-Ils ne se lâchent plus, grommela Ron à l'intention d'Hermione, bougon, tandis que le jeune homme se précipitait à l'étage pour rejoindre sa petite-amie.

-Dis-toi que ton meilleur ami sera ton beau-frère, c'est déjà ça, rit-elle.

-Mouais…

Ils gagnèrent la chambre de la cadette, celle-ci déjà dans les bras d'Harry.

-Hermione !

-Gin !

Elles se sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les mois passés l'une sans l'autre s'envolant instantanément.

-Tu m'as manqué, Gin !

-Oh toi aussi ! C'est génial que tu sois là plus tôt ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Mes parents ont pensé que ça me ferait plaisir.

Une fois de plus, elle tut ses découvertes et se contenta de sourire.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes dans la chambre des filles, se racontant leurs vacances respectives. Harry avait encore subit la sympathie naturelle des Dursley avant de s'enfuir en vacances avec Sirius. Ron, Ginny et leur famille étaient resté au Square à nettoyer et remettre à neuf la maison qui tombait en décrépitude. Lorsque Molly les appela pour le souper, ils n'avaient pas vu les heures filés et ils descendirent l'aider à mettre la table.

Alors qu'elle mettait les couverts à table, Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement en entendant une voix familière claironner :

-Ca sent délicieusement bon, Molly !

Sirius Black.

La jeune femme releva difficilement les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait en souriant, bien que surprit.

-Hermione, quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle pour lui faire la bise.

-Mes parents ont pensés que ça me ferait du bien de venir plus tôt. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Malgré elle, son ton s'était fait plus cassant sur la fin de sa phrase, ce que ne manqua pas de noter le Maraudeur qui resta interdit une seconde avant de se reprendre, souriant de plus belle.

-Pas du tout enfin ! Tu es ici chez toi, comme les autres. Content de te voir.

Son attitude innocente fit monter la colère dans les veines de la jeune fille. Allait-il donc faire semblant de rien jusqu'au bout ? Il avait beau ignorer qu'elle savait, il jouait bien son rôle.

Toutefois, elle tut sa fureur naissante le temps du repas, savourant les talents culinaires de Molly et la compagnie de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'être perturbé par le regard de Sirius qui restait sur elle. Avait-il toujours fait ça sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finis, ils rangèrent la cuisine et Harry proposa un petit match de Quidditch avant que la nuit ne tombe. Profitant que ses trois amis filaient sur leurs balais et que Molly s'allongeait un peu dans le salon, Hermione gravit les marches jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Sirius avait dit se réfugier. Il était temps qu'elle sache. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Qu'allait-il donc lui révéler ? Et s'il faisait semblant de rien ? De ne pas comprendre ?

-Sirius ? L'appela-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

-Hermione ? Tu cèdes déjà à l'appel des bouquins ? Plaisanta le Maraudeur.

-Pas exactement. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Surprit, l'homme l'invita à s'asseoir, bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-Je sais tout, lâcha-t-elle sans préambule.

-Tout quoi ?

-Tout, Sirius. Mes parents ont parlé ce matin après la visite de…Mon père, j'imagine. Ton frère.

Le teint de l'ainé vira au blanc fantôme.

-Oh Merlin…

-Je veux savoir, Sirius. Je peux savoir. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? On se connait maintenant, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je nous pensais amis…

-Oh Hermione, bien sûr que nous le sommes ! S'écria-t-il.

Il souffla un coup, tendu par les révélations qu'il avait à faire.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit, continua-t-il, parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

-Racontes-moi maintenant, s'il te plait. Je veux savoir.

-Très bien…Tu l'as compris, Regulus est ton père. Il y a 17 ans, quand tu es né, il était entre deux camps, sa vie était un bordel sans nom mais il t'aimait tellement, toi et ta mère. J'étais avec lui quand tu es née, il sautait de joie, il n'a pas pu te lâcher des yeux pendant deux jours. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, tu étais la plus jolie nièce dont peut rêver un homme.

Il sourit en regardant la jeune femme, le regard plein de tendresse.

-Seulement ça n'a pas duré, il ne voulait pas participer à la guerre, il avait commis des erreurs de jeunesse mais il n'était pas un Mangemort, il voulait vivre en paix avec vous. Nous savions que Voldemort ne le laisserait pas faire alors nous avions préparé votre fuite, à tous les trois. Nous ne voulions pas qu'il puisse vous retrouver.

-Mais… ?

L'air de Sirius se fit triste.

-Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça…Nous avions décidé que je m'occuperais de toi pendant que tes parents fileraient, on devait se retrouver après. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés. Les Mangemorts leur sont tombés dessus…

-Ils…Ma mère…

-Oui…Ils l'ont tuée et ils ont laissé Reg pour mort aussi… Mais il ne l'était pas, je les ai rejoints à temps pour le sauver. Il était dans une rage sans nom, prêt à tout détruire. Il a rallié l'ordre en temps qu'espion trois jours plus tard. Nous sommes tombés d'accord pour dire que tu étais en danger en restant avec nous et nous avons fait le choix de t'éloigner de nous. Ton père t'a confiée à moi et je me suis chargé de te trouver une famille qui t'élèverait et t'aimerais comme leur fille. Après ça, Reg s'est lancé dans une croisade, il voulait venger ta mère et revenir pour te récupérer. La suite de l'histoire, elle comporte un trou de douze ans. Tu le sais, j'ai été enfermé à Azkaban et quand j'en suis sorti, grâce à Harry et toi, j'ai cherché après Reg mais ses missions étaient dangereuses et tenues secrètes, le seul au courant est Dumbledore et il a gardé tout ça pour lui. Et voilà que tu me dis que tu l'as vu, ce matin, chez toi et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre maintenant

Soufflée par toutes ces révélations, Hermione ne dit rien pendant un moment, emmagasinant un maximum d'informations. Son père ne l'avait pas vraiment abandonnée, pas plus que Sirius, ils avaient juste voulu la protégée et, à voir l'air malheureux de l'homme en face d'elle, ça n'avait pas été facile pour eux. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus, sur ses parents. Elle voulait découvrir d'où elle venait et qui ils étaient tous.

-Est-ce que…Tu pourrais me parler d'eux ? De ma mère, mon père…Et même de toi. J'aimerais connaître ma famille.

A cette mention, il sourit doucement. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu saches enfin tout, Mya. J'ai si souvent eu envie de tout te raconter tout en devant me taire.

-Mya ? L'interrogea la jeune fille.

-C'était le surnom que te donnais ta mère.

-Je suis heureuse de savoir tout ça.

-Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Viens avec moi, je vais te raconter.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et montèrent au grenier pour déterrer d'autres souvenirs de famille. Ils y passèrent la nuit entière, Hermione souhaitant tout savoir des siens et Sirius savourant la joie de retrouver sa nièce telle qu'elle était.

Il l'a connaissait bien sûr, il l'avait vue grandir avec son filleul mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il pouvait retrouver son rôle d'oncle avec elle, la protéger correctement.

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce début, dites-moi si ça vous plait et si ça vaut la peine que je continue :p Bisous xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :p D'abord je voudrais vous remercier, merci de m'avoir suivi dès le premier chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir :p Pour les Reviews par contre, il y a eu un soucis et elles n'apparaissent pas sur le lien donc j'en ai reçue certaines mais si je ne vous répond pas, ce n'est pas volontaire et je m'en excuse par avance :( J'espère que ça ira mieux maintenant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **like-a-potter-story : Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 **Delphine03 : Merci :)**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci pour la Review et pour m'avoir prévenue pour les Reviews ! Je trouvais le personnage de Regulus pas assez exploité, j'avais envie :p Je me dis que ce n'est pas complètement impossible x)**

 **Fandefanfic : Merci :)**

 **Kitten : Hey ! Je vais répondre aux deux Reviews ici ! Merci pour celle sur Jardin Secret déjà, j'ai adoré l'instant poésie ! Celui ici aussi ! Le couple fard sera Drago et Hermione, comme j'avais mis à la fin de Jardin Secret :p (J'ai relu pour vérifier, c'est HG/DM et pas HP/DM :p )**

 **Mais si un HP/DM t'inspires, je peux faire une petite OS rien que pour toi )**

La semaine qui suivit fut emplie de bouleversements pour tous les habitants de Square Grimaud. Hermione expliqua à tous sa nouvelle situation familiale, accueillant par la même le choc de ses amis, heureusement suivit par une grande joie. Harry fut ravi de voir sa famille s'agrandir, sa meilleure amie – celle qui était déjà sa sœur de cœur - étant la nièce de son Parrain. Par la suite, la jeune femme passa la majeure partie de son temps au grenier, à déchiffrer les souvenirs de famille, essayant d'en connaitre le plus possible. Souvent, Sirius la rejoignait en soirée et ils discutaient jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, le Maraudeur lui parlant de ses parents, de leur rencontre, de leur amour et de leur vie ensemble. Elle découvrit ainsi que ses parents s'étaient aimés profondément et que son père avait été dévasté par sa perte.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione était un peu perdue dans ses sentiments envers cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Il l'avait protégée, il s'était assuré qu'elle ait une vie en toute sécurité et qu'elle puisse s'épanouir dans une famille bien mais il l'avait aussi abandonné, préférant se concentrer sur son combat que sur sa vie avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de fille elle serait devenue si elle avait grandi avec les principes de sa famille ? Certes, son père n'était pas un Mangemort et ne croyait plus aux principes de pureté du sang, il s'était même engagé pour l'ordre mais croyait-il en les principes éducatifs de sa famille ? Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer et c'était bien ce qui la dérangeait.

Epuisée par toutes ses recherches, elle regarda la pendule qu'elle avait montée au grenier et réalisa qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Elle étouffa un bâillement et décida que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui. Elle descendit jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et se glissa le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller son amie.

-Cherche pas, je ne dors pas ! Souffla la rousse en allumant la lampe de chevet.

Hermione sursauta et sourit à son amie.

-Désolée Gin, j'étais prise dans mes histoires de familles.

-Je sais bien, tu veux en parler ?

-Non, dors, il est tard.

-Arrête ça, tu en meurs d'envie ! Ricana la cadette, allez, racontes !

Elle se redressa dans son lit, prête à écouter.

-D'accord.

La brune rejoignit son amie sur son lit et s'assit en tailleur pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

-Ils sont tombés amoureux à Poudlard, ils étaient tous les deux à Serpentards mais elle était très différente des autres, elle ne méprisait pas les autres maisons et elle s'entendait même très bien avec Lily Evans, Remus et Sirius. Lui il voguait sur une mauvaise pente, avec les Mangemorts et tout ça, mais il s'est remis sur le droit chemin tout seul, grâce à son frère et à ma mère. Ils ont emménagés ensemble à leur sortie de l'école, même si la famille Black était contre, il a été soutenu par Sirius et ils ont été heureux, ils se sont mariés tout seuls et puis ils m'ont eu…Oh ! Attend !

Elle se releva et alla fouiller dans sa table de nuit, elle en sortit un carnet dans lequel était rangé religieusement deux photos qu'elle tendit à Ginny. Sur la première, un couple enlacer souriait largement dans leurs costumes de mariage traditionnel, sur la deuxième le même couple mais cette fois, une petite fille enroulé dans une épaisse couverture était entre eux.

-Oh Mione ! C'est toi je suppose ?

-Oui !

-Ce que tu étais mignonne !

-J'ai comparé avec d'autres photos de moi bébé, celles qui étaient chez moi.

-Et ?

-Aucun doute, c'est bien moi.

-Ça te rassure ?

-Oui et non, je suis contente de savoir qui je suis et qui sont mes parents mais ça me fait peur aussi, j'ai l'impression que cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle…

-Tu penses que ton père aussi ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il a commis des erreurs mais qu'il les a payés trop chèrement.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas du tout ? D'être parti je veux dire ?

-Non, pas vraiment…Je sais qu'il nous aimait, que la mort de ma mère l'a anéanti et qu'il s'est engagé pour que je vive dans un monde où le mal ne régnerait pas, il voulait juste me protéger.

-Mais ? Demanda Ginny, qui connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir que ce n'était pas tout.

-Mais il m'a abandonné…Il est parti en me laissant à une autre famille, malgré tout ça me fait mal. Est-ce que je dois le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait ou lui en vouloir ?

-Ca, ma chérie, toi seule peut le savoir, regarde dans ton cœur. Tôt ou tard, tu pourras lui dire tout ça.

-Il faudrait déjà que je sache où il est ou que je le vois plus que dix secondes pour ça, soupira-t-elle.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où il est maintenant ?

-Dumbledore.

-Il ne vous a rien dit ?

-Non, je l'ai vu ce matin-là et puis c'est tout, d'après Sirius il est toujours en mission, il a posé des questions à Dumbledore mais il ne veut rien dire !

-Tu as envie de le voir ?

-…Oui, bien sûr que oui.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ?

-…  
-Mione ?

-Je me sens coupable, Gin, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Coupable ? De quoi ?

-De vouloir le voir, j'ai une famille, des parents qui m'ont aimée en sachant que je n'étais pas leur fille, ils m'ont tout donné, ils m'ont protégés et moi…Je les abandonne pour un homme qui ne s'est jamais occupé de moi…C'est monstrueux !

-Ca n'a rien de monstrueux, ils le comprennent très bien ! Hermione, tout le monde a droit de connaître ses racines, ils le savaient en t'adoptant qu'un jour ça arriverait, ils ne t'aimeront pas moins parce que tu apprends à connaître ta famille et tu ne les aimeras pas moins parce que tu aimes aussi ton père biologique !

-Pour l'aimer il faudrait déjà que je le rencontre…

-Ça finira bien par arriver, il n'est pas revenu pour rien !

-Je suppose oui…

-Aie un peu foi, Mione ! Je suis certaine qu'il sera bientôt à ta porte.

-Oui mais probablement pas ce soir alors on ferait aussi bien d'aller se coucher !

-C'est sûr !

Hermione enfila son pyjama en vitesse avant de se glisser dans ses draps.

-Bonne nuit, Miss Weasley, dit-elle en éteignant la lumière.

-Bonne nuit, Miss Black !

Dans la pénombre, Hermione sourit. Elle était une Black, c'était complètement dingue. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée, le cœur plus léger de réponses.

Elle s'éveilla à 8h30 le lendemain matin avec l'impression de n'avoir presque pas dormi. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme plus, la rentrée était le lendemain et elle ne pouvait pas être un zombie pour ce jour-là. Elle avait appris qu'elle serait préfète cette année-là, en compagnie de l'exécrable mais non moins magnifique Drago Malefoy. Elle soupirait déjà face à ce qui l'attendait avec cet énergumène, il pouvait être tellement mesquin et détestable.

-Bonjour les filles ! S'écria Ron en entrant avec fracas dans leur chambre, suivit d'Harry.

-Rooon ! Râla Ginny en se callant l'oreiller sur la tête.

-Allez, debout, debout !

-On peut savoir ce qui nous vaut ce débarquement en force ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pour une fois qu'on est levé avant vous…

-On va sur le chemin de traverse ce matin, déclara Harry en leur souriant.

La voix de son petit-ami suffit à dérider Ginny qui se leva pour l'embrasser avant de s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain. La brune lui succéda dix minutes plus tard et moins d'une heure après, ils prenaient la route vers le chemin commerçant des Sorciers.

-Il me faut le nouveau livre de Potions pour Slughorn, déclara Ginny en se dirigeant vers Fleury&Bott.

-Je t'accompagne !

-Nous on va au magasin de Quidditch alors, on se retrouver chez Fortarôme les filles ?

-Ça marche, à tantôt.

Sans manquer d'embrasser Harry, Ginny suivit Hermione jusqu'à la librairie. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle perdit tout de suite sa meilleure amie de vue et rit doucement, c'était tellement Hermione. Elle l'a récupérerait plus tard, se dit-elle en se mettant en quête de ses propres livres.

La brune elle s'était installée à l'étage, dans le rayon des livres d'histoires et rajoutait livres après livres sur sa liste d'achat futurs. Elle venait de découvrir un livre sur les runes aztèques lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par des éclats de voix dans le rayon suivant le sien.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Drago, c'est trop risqué !

En entendant le prénom de son ennemi de toujours, la jeune fille tendit l'oreille malgré elle.

-Que veux-tu que nous fassions autrement ? Ils ne nous prendrons jamais au sérieux si on ne le fait ! Il faut prendre des risques pour prouver ce que l'on vaut, Maman !

C'était donc avec sa mère qu'il s'entretenait. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? La curiosité de la Gryffondor était piquée, elle resta donc là à faire semblant de lire tout en écoutant la conversation à voix basse qui se jouait.

-Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu entends ?! Tu es mon fils unique, je n'ai que toi !

-Maman, ça suffit ! Si tu veux obtenir la confiance de l'Ordre et le rejoindre, il faut que nous leur prouvions que nous sommes dignes de confiance !

-Il y a sûrement d'autres moyens que celui-là ! On devrait déjà aller les voir…

-Parce que tu penses qu'on va pouvoir ? Tu ne crois pas que Potter ou les Weasley ne vont pas me pulvériser en me voyant approcher ? Je ne suis pas vraiment leur préféré hein !

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Peut-être que tu pourrais en parler à Miss Granger ? Elle est préfète avec toi, non ?

-Maman, soupira le jeune homme, tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! J'ai passé six ans à l'insulter, elle va encore moins m'accueillir que les deux autres !

-Essaie de lui expliquer…Dis-lui pour ton père…

-Hors de question !

-Drago…

-Non ! Ecoute, Granger et moi nous détestons depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, et si je m'en fou complètement de son sang, je ne peux pas encaisser son regard compatissant et son air je-peux-tout-arranger alors oublie ça, je n'irais pas me confier chez cette fille !

Exaspérée par l'orgueil du blond, Hermione hésita à se montrer à eux. Il ne l'aimait pas et la réciproque était vraie mais si lui et sa mère révisait leur position, il méritait d'être aidé comme aurait dû l'être ses parents…Elle médita cette pensée, songeant à sa mère que l'on n'avait pas pu protéger correctement. Elle avait déjà observé la relation complexe qui existait entre les Malefoy, si Lucius semblait froid et atrocement cruel, Narcissa paraissait aimer profondément son fils et prête à tout pour le protéger. Le lien qu'elle entretenait avec lui était fort et réciproque. Décidée, elle se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea, le cœur battant, vers eux.

-Hum, se racla-t-elle la gorge.

Ils se tournèrent d'un bond vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger ? Attaque aussitôt Drago.

-Calme-toi ! Exigea Narcissa en lui adressant un regard équivoque.

Puis se tournant vers la brune :

-Miss Granger, qu'avez-vous entendue ?

-Tout, à peu de choses près. Je suis désolée, je lisais là derrière quand j'ai surpris votre conversation et…Ma curiosité a été piquée.

Elle avait soufflé la dernière phrase et rougit sous le coup de la honte.

-C'est bon, Granger, fais pas cette tête-là, grogna le blond.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, Miss Granger, de manière bien peu charmante j'en conviens, c'est que ce n'est pas grave. Nous ne souhaitions pas en faire part de cette manière mais ce n'est pas plus mal…

-C'est vrai ? Ce que vous disiez ? Demanda aussitôt la Gryffondor.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi Granger ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous rallier l'Ordre ?

-Ça te regarde ?

Exaspérée, Hermione oublia sa diplomatie et fronça les sourcils avant de contre-attaquer :

-Si tu veux rejoindre l'Ordre, Malefoy, je suis ton laisser passer alors oui, ça me regarde ! Maintenant, je me doute que tu ne veux pas te confier à mon regard compatissant et mon air je-peux-tout-arranger !

Ce fut au tour du Serpentard de baisser les yeux.

-Pouvez-vous vraiment nous aider ? Demanda la très digne Narcissa en ignorant leurs querelles.

-Je peux essayer en tout cas.

-Seriez-vous d'accord de le faire ?

Elle dévisagea mère et fils un moment, jaugeant du risque qu'elle allait prendre pour eux. En croisant les yeux gris du blond, elle y vit son habituelle froideur mais celle-ci était percée par la terreur et l'attente. Sans savoir par quoi ils étaient passés, elle crut en leur sincérité.

-Oui, je le ferais, déclara-t-elle.

Le soupir de soulagement de Narcissa la conforta dans sa décision.

-Mais, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai besoin d'arguments pour convaincre l'Ordre. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, je ne vous demande pas de détails mais j'ai besoin d'informations pour plaider votre cause. Malefoy, tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas dans les préférés d'Harry et Ron.

Elle avait parlé le plus gentiment possible, essayant de rendre son ennemi plus avenant. Conscient de l'effort qu'elle faisait, il acquiesça.

-Ok, Granger, je vais te raconter mais pas ici.

-Il a raison, intervint l'ainée, nous serions plus tranquille autour d'un verre.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, si l'on me voit avec vous à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur ou de Florian Fortarôme, on va croire à un maléfice puissant !

-Je ne pensais pas à un endroit aussi fréquenter, Miss Granger. Venez donc, s'il vous plait.

Le sourire de la blonde lui intima un peu de confiance et elle accepta. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et prirent immédiatement une petite rue perpendiculaire. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que Drago ne s'arrête devant une devanture à l'apparence peu avenante, sur la façade on pouvait lire « A la grande Citrouille ». Elle les suivit à l'intérieur, l'endroit était presque désert et pas franchement rassurant mais son courage la poussait à poursuivre. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, Drago commanda un thé pour eux trois. Lorsqu'ils furent servis, il se décida à entamer son récit.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais garder certaines choses pour toi, Granger ? Demanda-t-il aussi doucement que possible.

-Oui, je serais aussi discrète que possible, c'est promis.

De nature méfiante, Drago n'avait pas tendance à croire en la parole de qui que ce soit, hormis ses proches, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de la Gryffondor lui souffla qu'il pouvait la croire.

-Mon père, commença-t-il en jetant un léger regard à sa mère, ne sait rien de nos projets, pour lui nous sommes toujours ralliés à la cause. Ce n'est pas le cas, nous ne voulons pas de cette vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ces histoires de pureté du sang sont stupides, cette guerre est stupide !

-Excuse-moi mais…Vu nos antécédents, j'ai du mal…

-Oui, je comprends, l'interrompit-il, j'ai été élevé dans ce genre d'idée, j'ai suivi bêtement les directives de mon père pendant longtemps…Trop longtemps d'ailleurs ! Granger, je ne veux pas devenir sa chose, je ne veux pas me coucher devant un homme sous prétexte qu'il est plus fort et qu'il invoque des principes qu'il ne respecte pas lui-même et en plus…Je ne veux pas que ma mère risque sa vie parce que lui fait des conneries.

-Tu fais référence à la prophétie ?

-Entres autres, oui.

-D'accord.

-Quand à moi, intervint Narcissa, vous vous doutez que je veux une autre vie pour mon fils ?

-Oui mais j'ai une question.

-Oui ?

-Avez-vous être Mangemort à une période ? Avez-vous cru à tout ça ?

-Non, déclara la blonde fermement. J'ai grandis avec cette éducation, on ne m'a pas posé la question. Rien dans ma vie n'a été décidé par moi, je l'ai accepté à l'époque, c'est ma croix à porter mais je ne veux pas de la même chose pour mon fils.

En les regardant tous les deux, Hermione se sentit happée par sa propre vie. C'était contre ça que son propre père l'avait protégée ? Est-ce que si elle était restée avec lui, ça aurait fini comme ça aussi ? Il avait choisi pour elle à la base mais était-ce un mal ? Elle songea soudain que Narcissa Malefoy était née Black, elle était la cousine de Sirius et de son père, elle devait très bien le connaitre aussi. Peut-être avait-elle-même connue sa mère ? Sûrement, elles étaient à Poudlard et à Serpentard à la même époque.

-Miss Granger ? L'appela Narcissa.

Revenant à la réalité, elle réalisa qu'elle les fixait sans un mot depuis un moment.

-Excusez-moi, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda la blonde.

-Oui, oui.

Mais son ton ne dut pas être très convaincant car les deux Malefoy la fixaient curieusement.

-Bon, dit-elle en diversion, je vais en parler avec l'Ordre ce soir, vous aurez une réponse au départ du Poudlard Express demain matin.

-Merci Miss Granger, sourit Narcissa, son regard perçant toujours sur elle, comme si elle cherchait une information dans ses yeux.

-Ouai, merci Granger, grommela le blond.

-S'il devait y avoir d'autres personnes dans le même cas, faites-le moi savoir.

-Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Ils ne veulent pas de la guerre, ils ne s'en mêleront pas. Tu pourrais le préciser à l'Ordre aussi ?

-Oui, sans problème. Ils voudront sans doute vous parlez à tous directement.

-Je resterais à disposition, je passerais par Drago, dit Narcissa qui comprit que c'était surtout pour la joindre elle que ça allait être compliquée.

-Très bien. Je pense que c'est tout alors, conclut la Gryffondor.

Les deux autres hochant la tête, elle s'apprêta à se lever mais arrêta son geste. Sans contrôler ce qu'elle faisait, elle se tourna vers l'ainée et demanda :

-Madame Malefoy, connaissiez-vous Melissandre McMurray ?

Prononcer le nom de sa mère lui fit un drôle d'effet. La tête que fit alors la blonde aussi.

-Com…Oui, oui, je la connaissais. Par Morgane, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom !

-Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû vous demandez ça.

Elle se leva cette fois, prête à partir.

-Attendez ! Pourquoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce que vous…

Elle s'interrompit, la regardant alors avec un œil nouveau.

-Vous êtes…Souffla-t-elle, le visage émerveillé par une révélation.

-Madame Malefoy, s'il vous plait, supplia la jeune fille, son regard oscillant entre la femme et son fils, qui ne comprenait manifestement plus rien.

Elle avait commis une erreur, elle n'aurait pas dû lui poser la question et elle venait d'être percée à jour. Il était trop tard pour se cacher de Narcissa mais elle espérait sa discrétion devant son fils.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Merci de votre aide, Miss Granger, se reprit-elle, à demain.

Elles se sourirent poliment, Hermione lui adressant un regard de remerciement avant de sortir de la taverne pour rejoindre ses amis.

Elle avait du pain sur la planche, il allait falloir convaincre tous l'Ordre de la bonne foi des Malefoy. Elle soupira, se préparant au combat à venir.

 **Chapitre 2 bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je l'ai réécrit quatre fois :p N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, à bientôt ! Bisous xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui follow mon histoire, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère être à la hauteur maintenant :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Isabella-57**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère vraiment être à la hauteur :p**

 _ **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique**_ **: Hahaha Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 _ **clamaraa**_ **: Voilà la suite ! Merci :D**

L'opération d'insertion des Malefoy au sein de l'Ordre se révéla plus difficile que ne l'avait prévu Hermione. Lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé ses amis sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle leur avait demandé de rentré tout de suite sans leur préciser ses raisons. Sans rien y comprendre, ils l'avaient tous suivis. Une fois au Square, elle avait réunis tout l'Ordre, y compris le Professeur Dumbledore et leur avait exposé la situation, argumentant ses raisons de leur faire confiance avec soin. Elle était à présent en l'attente d'une réponse, Dumbledore, Sirius, Severus, Remus et Arthur discutant en aparté alors qu'elle croulait sous le regard noir de Ron.

-Franchement Mione, on se demande ce qu'il t'a pris de les aider, siffla-t-il dans sa direction.

-J'ai pensé qu'ils méritaient une chance ! Dit-elle sur le même ton.

-Tu parles ! Pourquoi ils en mériteraient ? Ils sont Mangemorts de génération en génération dans cette famille !

-Cette famille est aussi celle de Sirius et d'Hermione à présent, rappela sèchement Harry, qui n'appréciait pas plus l'idée d'Hermione que le ton de Ron.

Il ne parvenait pas à faire confiance à Drago Malefoy, il était détestable au possible mais Hermione avait toujours eu un bon instinct avec les gens, plus que lui et bien plus que Ron. Elle était censée et ne leur faisait pas courir de risque inutile. De plus, il avait bien songé au fait qu'elle devait se sentir proche de la situation de Malefoy, il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle soit dans la même lignée.

-Si nous sommes amis avec Hermione aujourd'hui, continua-t-il, c'est parce que son père a pris une décision que Narcissa Malefoy n'a pas su prendre. Je ne pense pas que Malefoy soit mauvais, c'est juste un crétin assommé par des principes stupides et s'il essaie vraiment de s'en sortir, j'approuve Mione dans sa démarche. Plus nous aurons d'alliés, mieux ce sera.

-N'empêche que tu n'aurais pas dû prendre de tels risques ! Les suivre comme ça, ça aurait pu être un piège aussi ! Grommela tout de même le rouquin, bien forcé d'admettre que son meilleur ami avait raison.

-Excuse-moi, sourit la brune, tu as raison ce n'était pas prudent.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa un bisou sur sa joue, consciente que ses râleries cachaient son inquiétude pour elle.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Râla Ginny.

Mais aussitôt, les quatre jeunes virent les ainés revenir vers eux.

-Bien, nous allons accorder du crédit à la famille Malefoy, décréta Dumbledore en souriant derrière ses lunettes en croissant de lune.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais à plusieurs conditions. Nous voulons un engagement solide de leur part, nous déciderons lequel avec Narcissa et Miss Granger, j'aimerais que vous vous portiez garante de Monsieur Malefoy, puisque vous êtes préfètes avec lui. Ce qui signifie qu'en cas d'attitude suspecte, vous veniez m'en parler immédiatement.

-Comptez sur moi, Professeur.

-Bien. Nous nous retrouverons demain à l'école, jeunes gens. Sirius vous accompagnera demain pour discuter avec Narcissa.

La discussion se conclue ainsi, tous retournant à leurs occupations. Le temps avaient filé, il était passé deux heures et Molly se chargea de faire à manger pour toute la troupe, invitant Remus et Tonks à se joindre à eux alors que Severus Rogue refusait la proposition poliment. Il allait quitter la maison lorsqu'il se tourna vers Hermione, la dévisageant de pieds en caps avant de lui adresser un signe de tête pour la première fois de sa vie et de quitter prestement la demeure. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme resta pétrifiée un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui propose une nouvelle séance de souvenirs au grenier qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

Installée sur le vieux plancher, Hermione admirait de nouvelles photos en tentant de retenir les noms des personnes qui défilaient, tous membres de sa grande famille. Plus elle en voyait, moins elle en retenait, sa concentration complètement ailleurs.

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

-Oui ?

-Ma mère…Elle était amie avec Madame Malefoy ?

-Je me doutais que tu me poserais cette question, sourit le Maraudeur. Oui, elles étaient amies, très amies même.

-Tu savais déjà qu'elle n'était pas un Mangemort ?

-Oui. Narcissa et moi étions très amis petits, elle ne partageait pas vraiment les principes de la famille, contrairement à sa sœur Bellatrix.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle suivit alors ?

-Parce qu'il y a eu Androméda avant elle, je pense.

-Androméda ?

-Son autre sœur, la mère de Tonks.

-Ah oui.

-Androméda a choisi l'amour plutôt que les principes de sa famille, elle est partie et a été répudiée par la famille. Je pense que Narcissa a eu peur de vivre la même chose alors quand on lui a présenté Lucius, l'homme qui valait tout à l'époque, elle a foncé sans pensé aux conséquences plus tard.

-C'est une erreur…

-Oui, elle en porte surement la culpabilité en regardant son fils.

Le ton du Maraudeur était douloureux.

-On dirait que tu l'apprécies, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Oui, c'était ma cousine préférée. Elle n'avait pas peur de monter dans les arbres petite, elle était bien loin de cette image de femme froide et digne qu'elle renvoi aujourd'hui. Je suis content qu'elle ait fait ce choix et de la revoir. Qui sait, je retrouverais peut-être un peu de la Narcissa que j'ai connu à l'époque.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas impossible, sourit-elle en retour.

Ils restèrent au grenier plusieurs heures avant qu'Hermione ne décide qu'un retour à la réalité ne s'impose. Elle rejoignit ses amis pour finir de boucler ses affaires avant le retour à Poudlard le lendemain et ils passèrent la soirée tous ensemble, les garçons jouant aux échecs sous les moqueries et les encouragements des filles.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Hermione se sentit nerveuse en songeant à tout ce qui allait arriver. Elle était préfète, garante de Drago Malefoy et descendante de la grande famille Black, l'année risquait d'être mouvementée.

Sa nervosité ne s'était pas évaporée lorsqu'elle arriva sur le quai 9 ¾ le lendemain matin, bien au contraire elle l'a senti monté d'un cran lorsqu'elle aperçut deux têtes blondes devant elle. Elle désigna l'endroit où il se tenait à Sirius, droit comme un i à ses côtés, et ils avancèrent à deux vers le duo.

-Bonjour Narcissa, entama le Maraudeur en arrivant à leur hauteur, bonjour Drago.

-Bonjour, répondit ce dernier.

-Sirius…Il y a si longtemps.

-Un peu plus de 17ans maintenant.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir…

Drago regarda sa mère, elle avait laissé tomber son masque froid et semblait partie dans un autre temps.

-Pourtant, me voilà, sourit gentiment l'homme.

Deux choses frappèrent alors le blond. La première fut qu'il réalisa que cet homme à l'allure souriante et avenante était le cousin de sa mère et donc de sa famille. La seconde était l'étonnante proximité qui régnait entre lui et Granger. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant la main du maraudeur posée sur l'épaule de son homologue. Était-il possible que quelque chose existe entre eux ? Depuis la veille, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait à propos de Granger, à commencer par l'étrange réaction de sa mère. Et puis, comment Granger pouvait-elle connaître une amie d'école de sa mère ? Cette question le taraudait un peu.

-C'est donc toi qui va décider de notre sort ?

-Votre sort a déjà été tranché. Dumbledore aimerait te voir en personne, pour déterminer ton rôle et ton engagement. Quand à toi Drago, Hermione est garante de ce que tu fais. Autrement dit, évite de faire trop de conneries sinon c'est elle qui en paie le prix.

-Pourquoi elle ?!

-Parce que c'est la seule qui a bien voulu croire en vous.

-Tu ne crois pas en notre sincérité ?

Narcissa sembla vraiment blessée.

-Si, moi j'y crois. Parce que je te connais, du moins je te connaissais. Mais nos deux seules voix ne pouvaient pas faire flancher l'Ordre, ça aurait été trop facile, ils ont besoin de garanties.

-J'entends bien. Je leur donnerais ce qu'ils veulent.

-Pour l'heure, as-tu un endroit où aller ? Tu ne peux plus retourner chez toi, c'est devenu trop dangereux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'à présent, ta situation a déjà changée. L'Ordre sait que tu nous as rejoint, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un traitre.

-Il à raison Maman, tu ne peux pas restée seule, approuva Drago.

-Mais…Et ton père ?

-Maman, je t'en prie, oublie-le. Il en ferait autant et il ne te fera pas de cadeau quand il l'apprendra…S'il te plait…

Pour la première fois en sept ans, Hermione vit une véritable émotion sur le visage du blond, il semblait désespéré, déchiré à la pensée de laisser sa mère là.

-Très bien, céda-t-elle. Que me proposes-tu ?

-Reviens avec moi à Square Grimaud, c'est le plus sécurisé.

-Tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autres options ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle.

-Nous devons y aller, dit Hermione en entendant le sifflement du chef de gare qui leur sommait d'embarquer.

-Filez.

Sirius se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et poser un baiser sur son front alors que Drago étreignait sa mère également.

-Soyez prudent, tous les deux.

Ils hochèrent la tête face au Maraudeur avant de grimper dans le train et de rejoindre le compartiment des Préfets-en-chef. Sans plus s'adresser la parole, ils s'assirent sur les banquettes, chacun de son côté. La Gryffondor se plongea dans un nouveau roman alors que le Serpentard dévorait un livre sur les différentes espèces de Dragons du monde. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que le Professeur McGonagall débarque.

-Bonjour jeunes gens !

-Bonjour Professeur, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Vous êtes tous deux Préfets-en-chefs cette année, ce qui signifie beaucoup de responsabilités. Vous allez partager des appartements communs, vos rondes, l'organisation du bal de Noel et le planning des rondes de Préfets, qui sont sous votre responsabilité aussi. Vous avez prouvé tous les deux que vous aviez une autorité naturelle sur les autres, utilisez là à bonne escient.

Elle fixa Drago en finissant sa phrase et Hermione comprit pourquoi on l'avait choisi lui pour assurer ce poste.

-Vous devriez enfiler vos uniformes, nous serons bientôt à Poudlard. En arrivant, vous accompagnerez les premières années jusqu'aux barques où Hagrid les récupérera. Vos bagages seront conduits directement dans vos appartements, ne vous en souciez pas, allez directement dans la grande salle après. Vous n'aurez pas de ronde aujourd'hui, installez-vous et vous prendrez vos fonctions à partir de demain. Tout est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête pour assentiment et le Professeur prit congé.

-Oh Miss Granger, dit-elle en revenant sur ses pas, le Professeur Dumbledore aimerais vous voir à votre arrivée, j'ai failli oublier.

-Me voir ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Pas de panique, c'est au sujet de votre…Enfin, des changements de cet été.

Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire devant Drago mais Hermione comprit que c'était au sujet de sa famille. Peut-être que Dumbledore allait lui donner des informations sur son père ? Elle soupira en s'affalant sur sa banquette, lasse de ne pas savoir. Tout le monde autour d'elle semblait avoir plus de renseignements qu'elle ! Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la fenêtre, les larmes affluant derrière ses paupières. Ce n'était guère le moment de craquer, en présence de son ennemi de toujours, mais tous ces bouleversements commençaient à être trop, elle avait besoin de réponses, de comprendre.

-Oh Granger, tu m'écoutes ? S'écria alors Drago qui lui parlait manifestement depuis un moment.

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui et il put constater de ses yeux tremblants.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Grogna-t-elle.

-Rien, c'est bon.

-Tu me disais quoi ?

-Je te proposais une trêve.

-Pardon ? Toi, une trêve ?

-Ouai.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ecoutes, soupira-t-il, je ne suis pas complètement con. Je sais que je t'en dois une, tu nous as bien aidé ma mère et moi, si elle est en sécurité c'est parce que tu as parlé avec l'Ordre alors…Une trêve, ça me paraissait bien.

-Une trêve…

-Oui.

-Oui, ok, si tu veux.

-T'as l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre, Granger !

-Excuse-moi d'avoir autre chose en tête que ta petite personne ! Rugit-elle en se levant

Ouf. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, il n'avait rien fait pour une fois. Il avait fait un pas vers elle et elle le mordait violemment.

-Pardon, murmura-t-elle, consciente du ridicule de la situation.

-Euh…Non, c'est bon, répondit-il, abasourdi pour ses soudains changements d'attitude.

Elle se rassit, préférant se taire et retourna dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre, retenant avec peine ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle n'y parvint plus, elles commencèrent à ruisseler doucement sur ses joues jusqu'à se perde dans sa gorge, sous l'œil mal à l'aise du blond. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était Granger, il n'allait pas se lever pour lui faire un câlin ou lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'empêche qu'elle avait l'air vraiment mal et, en tant qu'être humain, ça lui serrait le cœur. Elle avait tout de même fait preuve de beaucoup d'égards pour lui et sa mère, il aurait pu lui rendre un peu la pareille. Après, elle ne voudrait sans doute pas de sa compassion non plus et encore moins se confier à lui. Perdu dans son combat contre lui-même, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il la fixait. Quand il en prit conscience, il détourna le regard, remerciant au passage Morgane qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué.

Le train commença à ralentir, signe qu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard. En effet, moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils descendaient de leur Wagon, prêt à assurer l'arrivée des premières. D'un commun accord, Hermione les appela et se mit en tête du troupeau qu'ils formaient tandis que Drago fermait le dit troupeau.

-Bonjour Hermione !

-Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Aussi, contente de rentrer ! Je vous amène les premières.

-Très bien, on discute plus tard Hermione, je m'occupe d'eux.

-A plus tard !

Il s'éloigna d'eux pour donner les consignes de passage aux premières, laissant les deux Préfets seuls.

-T'es proche du géant, Granger ?

Elle fut étonnée qu'il lui pose une question mais encore plus qu'il le fasse sans moqueries.

-Euh…Oui, plutôt. Il est gentil.

-Alors tu vas prendre son cours encore cette année ? Poursuivit-il l'air de rien.

-Euh…Non, répondit-elle de plus en plus surprise.

Est-ce qu'il lui faisait vraiment la conversation ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…J'ai trop de cours, je n'aurais pas le temps…

-Et en vérité ? Ricana le blond, pas dupe pour un sou.

Elle le regarda en biais, il ne semblait pas vouloir être méchant. Elle abdiqua en soupirant.

-Son cours est vraiment trop chiant, gémit-elle.

Le son qui sortit de la bouche du Serpentard la laissa pantoise. Il riait. Drago Malefoy riait, sans méchanceté.

-Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, Granger !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Je peux te laisser là ? Demanda-t-il, causant un nouvel arrêt cardiaque à la brune.

-Euh…Oui, oui, bien sûr.

-A plus tard.

Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini qui l'attendait plus loin tandis qu'Hermione hallucinait. Que venait-il de se passer ? Qui était ce mec ? Ca ne pouvait être Drago Malefoy, il ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, elle rejoignit ses amis à la table des Gryffondor et profita de la cérémonie puis du buffet, oubliant par la même le Serpentard.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour tous de monter dans leurs dortoirs, elle embrassa Harry, Ron et Ginny avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Miss Granger, vous et Monsieur Malefoy, suivez-moi.

Ils gravirent les marches des deux premiers étages avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau qui représentait un grand aigle en plein vol.

-Voici vos appartements, le mot de passe est « Theandras », évitez de le communiquer. Vos amis peuvent venir vous voir ici mais avant le couvre-feu et pas pendant les heures de cours évidemment. Cependant, j'aimerais autant que vous évitiez de les inviter par cinquante, je compte sur vous. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas que le Professeur Dumbledore vous attends, ne tardez pas trop.

-Oui Professeur.

-Bonne soirée à tous les deux.

-On entre ? Proposa Drago une fois le Professeur hors de vue.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il prononça le mot de passe et le tableau coula sur le côté.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une pièce spacieuse, sans couleur significative, mais chaleureuse. Une table à manger, une bibliothèque pour l'instant vide, un grand canapé et deux fauteuils, des tapis qui recouvraient les pierres et une grande cheminée où dormait un feu doux. Derrière, il y avait une petite cuisine avec un évier et quelques armoires, rien pour véritablement préparer des plats mais ils étaient censés mangés dans la Grande Salle. Et enfin, quelques marches qui conduisaient sur une plateforme où se distinguaient trois portes. Sur la première était représenté un serpent, chambre de Malefoy. Sur la seconde un lion, la sienne. Et sur la troisième une sirène, ça devait être la salle-de-bain.

-Tu comptes rester là ? Demanda son homologue, dont elle avait pratiquement oublié la présence.

-Non, je vais voir Dumbledore.

Sans attendre, elle ressortit de leurs appartements et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

-Entrez, entendit-elle après avoir frappé à la porte.

-Miss Granger, soyez bienvenue !

-Bonsoir Professeur.

-Votre rentrée s'est-elle passée comme vous le vouliez ?

-Oui, très bien. J'aime être ici.

-Et avec Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Étonnamment, jusqu'ici, ça va.

-Laissez-lui une chance de vous montrer ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui, Miss, il pourrait encore vous surprendre.

-J'espère que vous avez raison.

-Miss Granger, ce n'est bien sûr pas pour vous parler de Monsieur Malefoy que je vous ai fait venir ce soir mais pour tout à fait autre chose.

-Pour mon père ?

-En effet. Que savez-vous exactement ?

-Tout ce que Sirius a pu me raconter.

-Il vous a dit que son frère était en mission je suppose ?

-Oui, mais qu'il ne savait pas où ni laquelle ni même quand il reviendrait.

-Et c'est à ce propos que je vous ai fait venir.

La jeune femme sentit alors son cœur s'emballer, qu'allait-il donc lui dire ?

-J'ai pensé que vous deviez savoir, vous êtes tout de même la première concernée et maintenant que vous savez pratiquement tout…

-Oui professeur.

-Regulus reviendra normalement de mission la semaine prochaine. Bien sûr, il aimerait vous voir le plus rapidement possible mais il ne veut rien vous imposer. Mon rôle ici est de déterminer ce que vous voulez et de lui en faire part. Alors je vous le demande, voulez-vous le voi…

-Oui, bien sûr que oui que je veux le voir ! Professeur, j'attends ça depuis deux semaines !

-Très bien, sourit le vieil homme. Je vous communiquerais toutes les informations dès que je les aurais.

-Merci Professeur.

-Vous pouvez y aller, Miss. Bonne nuit.

Elle le salua et quitta le bureau pour retourner dans ses appartements. Sur le trajet, ses émotions étaient en totale ébullitions. Elle allait rencontrer son père. Après 17 ans, elle allait voir cet homme et elle ne tenait déjà plus en place.

 **Et voilà ! A bientôt pour la suite, bisous xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais bon, après l'avoir réécrit 5 fois, j'ai décidé de ne plus y toucher ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Ton retard sur la lecture est pardonné vu le nombre de compliments qui ont suivis ! :o Merci Merci Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'aime aller à l'essentiel, c'est vrai :p Pour ce qui est de craquer…Ils vont encore avoir du chemin à faire avant d'en arriver là ! :p**

 _ **Swangranger**_ __ **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tout ça va prendre du temps mais on va y arriver ! :p**

 _ **Isabella-57**_ **: Je réponds ici à ton MP. Il est possible que tu ais fait mouche mais il faudra le lire pour savoir :p**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Haha Ca arrive enfin, c'est rien ! En vérité, il y a plusieurs idées en même temps dans ma tête :p Instant poésie au top, merci beaucoup ! :D**

 _ **Dramione love**_ **: Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Oui, je trouvais que ça collait pas mal non plus :p**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! Oui, il est chouuu ! :D**

 _ **Clamaraa**_ **: Mercii :D**

 _ **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique**_ **: Je n'arrive pas à écrire ton pseudo :p Merci beaucoup ! Oui, voilà Regi-chou ! :D**

La semaine passa plus vite que ne l'avait envisagé Hermione. Occupées entre la reprise des cours et ses fonctions de Préfète, elle n'avait pas eu de temps pour elle. Heureusement, Malefoy et ses amis semblaient avoir choisi de se tenir tranquille et se contentait de l'ignorer, elle avait la paix et pouvait se concentrer sur le reste, ce qui était déjà bien assez. Et le premier week-end se présenta, offrant un peu de répit à tous les étudiants.

Les garçons et Ginny ayant prévu de s'entrainer avant la reprise de la saison de Quidditch, Hermione en profita pour trainer dans son lit et ne se leva que vers 10h. Sachant qu'à cette heure, le déjeuner serait fini, elle appela Dobby, qui travaillait au château depuis sa libération, et lui demanda de lui monter un petit quelque chose à manger.

-On déjeune seule Granger ? Demanda Drago en s'installant en face d'elle alors qu'elle avalait son pain au chocolat.

-De quoi je me mêle Malefoy ?

-Range tes griffes, je viens juste transmettre un message !

-Quoi ?

-McGonagall demande à nous voir cette après-midi.

-Tous les deux ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non.

-D'accord.

Il haussa les sourcils devant ce dialogue au combien productif et balança sa tête vers l'arrière de sa chaise. Intriguée, Hermione le dévisagea. Pourquoi restait-il là ?

-Malefoy ?

-Hum ?

-Tu comptes rester là ?

-Je te dérange Granger ? Ricana le Serpentard.

-Euh…Non.

Le silence reprit ses droits tandis qu'elle finissait son déjeuner, perturbée par la présence nonchalante de son homologue.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle attrapa son roman et alla se poser dans les fauteuils, prête à se plonger dans une lecture salvatrice. Elle commençait à réfléchir à la prochaine arrivée de son père et elle n'en tirait rien de bon. Encore une fois, le blond se déplaça et vint s'étaler dans le grand canapé, les yeux fixé sur le plafond.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda la jeune fille, de plus en plus surprise.

-J'ai pas le droit de m'asseoir ?

-Si mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?

-Je ne reste pas avec toi, Granger, je reste dans notre salle commune.

-Tu n'as pas des amis à voir ?

-Non.

-Alors tu vas rester là ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est confortable ce canapé.

-Très bien ! Souffla-t-elle en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre.

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais la présence du blond la déconcentrait.

-Attends Granger !

Elle s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'ennuie, marmonna-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Pardon ?

-Je m'ennuie, dit-il plus fort.

-Tu es sérieux ? Rit la brune.

-Oh ça va !

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Tu veux pas jouer à un jeu ?

Elle crut halluciner. Drago Malefoy voulait jouer à un jeu avec elle ? C'était la quatrième dimension ou quoi ?!

-Euh…Si tu veux, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

Hein ?! Elle avait vraiment accepté ? Rien n'allait plus ici.

Tout sourire, le jeune homme se leva et alla dans sa chambre chercher une boite en carton qu'il posa sur la table basse, invitant la Gryffondor à le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle approcha, elle constata qu'il avait sorti un jeu de stratégie sorcier ressemblant beaucoup à une bataille navale. Elle s'assit sur le tapis en face de lui en le regardant installé les pièces.

-T'as déjà joué ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Euh…Oui, oui, plusieurs fois.

-Cool, je n'aime pas expliquer les règles.

Ils avaient au moins ça en commun, songea-t-elle.

-Jaune ou bleu ?

-Bleu.

-D'accord.

Il lui installa son plateau avant de faire le sien et ils commencèrent à jouer en silence, chacun réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'avoir l'autre. Hermione avait l'impression de planer entre monde réel et autre dimension, était-elle vraiment en train de faire une partie de jeu de société avec son ennemi de toujours ? Il avait été cordial en plus de ça ! Stupéfaite n'était plus un mot suffisant pour décrire son état. Cela dit, ça lui permettait de ne pas penser à ses soucis aussi elle se concentra dans le jeu, oubliant un peu avec qui elle était.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de touché-coulé, Drago brisa le silence.

-Alors Granger, où sont tes acolytes ?

Pas d'agressivité, pas de moqueries, ni de surnoms stupides.

-Ils jouent au Quidditch, répondit-elle prudemment. Et les tiens ?

-Pansy et Blaise ne se lèvent pas le samedi, ils commencent la journée à 13h.

-Et les autres ?

-Quels autres ?

-Tes autres amis, ta cour.

-Ma cour Granger, vraiment ? Rit le blond.

C'était la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année qu'il discutait et riait en sa présence, et la jeune fille ne s'habituait pas à ce son.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

-Tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué mais je ne suis plus très populaire parmi les Serpentards.

-Ah ? Non, je n'avais pas remarqué…

-C'est le prix pour être libre, j'imagine.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée.

-A l'heure qu'il est, tous savent que ma mère et moi sommes partis du Manoir, que nous avons « trahis la cause ».

Il afficha un air de parfait dégout en énonçant ses mots.

-Du coup, je suis devenu un rebus de l'humanité chez les Serpentards, un traître à mon sang.

-Et…Tu regrettes ?

-D'avoir fait ce choix ? Non.

Ne sachant pas très bien jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, Hermione n'insista pas et se contenta de le regarder, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être un Mangemort. Ni même vraiment cru en ses principes stupides. C'était le moule dans lequel je devais rentrer et jusqu'à il y a peu, je l'ai suivis.

-Mais… ?

-Mais j'ai vu mon père lever la main sur ma mère une fois, ça été un début de déclic. Je voulais la protéger, je devais juste trouver comment.

-Qu'est-ce qui a achevé le déclic ?

Le choc de la situation était passé, à présent elle se sentait surtout compatissante pour ce jeune homme qui avait tout risqué pour sa mère. Toutes ses années d'insultes, elle n'était pas prête de les oublier mais elle voulait croire en un changement possible chez tout le monde, même en Drago Malefoy. Et là tout de suite, il semblait avoir besoin de vider son sac.

-Il y a quelques semaines, déglutit le blond difficilement, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et un autre Mangemort. Il lui a promis de lui donner ma mère s'il redorait son blason auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur. Était-ce possible d'être aussi monstrueux ? Le visage du blond était déformé par le dégout et la rage, il semblait prêt à abattre son père de ses mains.

-Je suis désolée, Malefoy…

-Ce n'est pas important, elle est en sécurité à présent.

-Oui, c'est le principal.

Ils recommencèrent à jouer dans le calme, l'un calmant sa rage, l'autre son hébétude.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça, à moi ? Tenta-t-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien…Toi et moi on n'est pas amis, on s'est toujours détesté et on s'ignore depuis le début de l'année, alors pourquoi tu me dis tout ça à moi et pas à un de tes amis ?

Il soupira, se posant lui-même la question avant de répondre :

-Tu nous as tendus la main. Personne ne l'a jamais fait, ni pour elle, ni pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Granger, je crois que je sais que tu es digne de confiance. Et puis, quand on s'est vu la première fois, tu voulais savoir, maintenant tu sais.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre à ça aussi elle préféra se taire. Ils finirent la partie en silence avant de se lever, il était déjà midi, il devait descendre diner.

En s'asseyant à sa place dans la Grande Salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Toutes ses révélations la perturbaient plus que de raison, Drago Malefoy semblait plus atteint par tout ça qu'il ne le laissait paraitre et il aimait profondément sa mère, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Le blond était assis avec Blaise et Pansy et en y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua qu'ils se tenaient un peu à l'écart du reste de la table, tous les autres les ignorant royalement.

-Tu as fait quoi ce matin Mione ?

-J'ai bouquiné, sourit-elle à Ginny. Ca été vous ?

-Oui, ça fait du bien de remonter sur un balai !

-J'imagine, sourit la brune.

Ils mangèrent en discutant joyeusement, les rires fusant de çà et là.

-On pensait aller à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Ginny à Hermione, en se levant de table, suivie par ses amis.

-Je dois voir McGonagall, je ne peux pas.

-C'est pour ton rôle de Préfète ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, Malefoy m'a juste dit qu'elle voulait nous voir.

-Malefoy t'a dit ? Depuis quand il te parle celui-là ? Grogna Ron.

-Il ne me parle pas, il m'a juste transmis le message.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas partager avec ses amis les confidences du blond. C'était étrange mais c'était un moment qu'il n'avait partagé qu'avec elle, quel qu'en soit les raisons, elle se devait de garder ça pour elle.

-Et ça va avec lui ? S'enquit Harry.

-Ça va, on s'ignore la plupart du temps.

-Il respecte sa partie du contrat ? Il se tient tranquille ?

-Je n'ai rien remarqué en tout cas, ni chez lui, ni chez ses amis.

-Ils ont intérêt, tu t'es portée garante pour eux, s'écria Ron, s'ils trahissent, je les étripe !

-Je crois qu'ils ne feront rien, je pense qu'ils sont sincères.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, sans remarquer que derrière eux se trouvaient trois Serpentards qui n'avaient pas raté grand-chose de la conversation.

-Dis donc, lâcha Pansy, elle est surprenante Granger.

-Ouai…

-Elle nous fait confiance, déclara Blaise.

-On ferait bien d'être un plus reconnaissant, les garçons.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est drôle de faire chier Granger, ricana le métis.

-Surtout quand elle s'énerve encore plus ! Rajouta Drago.

-Merde vous rigolez ou quoi ?! Cette fille, qu'on a passé six ans à insulter, nous fait assez confiance pour prendre le risque de mettre tout l'Ordre en péril ! Drago, sans elle, où seriez-vous ta mère et toi ?! Et Blaise, toi et moi ne sommes pas pris en charge parce qu'elle a dit à l'Ordre que nous ne faisions pas partie de cette guerre !

Ruminant un peu, les deux garçons acquiescèrent, conscients que leur meilleure amie avait raison.

-Je pense qu'on devrait la voir tous ensemble.

-Euh…Pan, tu trouves pas que c'est un peu trop ça ?

-Non, je pense que ça mettrais les choses au point. Drago, tu peux arranger ça ?

-Euh…Ouai, si tu veux. On doit aller chez McGonagall après, vous avez qu'à nous attendre dans les appartements des Préfets, vous vous rappelez du mot de passe ?

-Tu me l'as donné ! Grogna Blaise.

-Moi je m'en souviens, sourit Pansy.

-Pourquoi elle, elle l'a et pas moi ?

-Parce qu'elle, elle sait être discrète !

Sur ce, il planta ses deux amis sur place et se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur de Métamorphoses. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione y était déjà, attendant qu'elle ne les reçoive. Il s'appuya contre le mur en face d'elle et ils attendirent sans échanger un mot. Drago ne savait pas trop comment lui dire que ses amis attendaient dans leurs appartements pour lui parler, il pressentait que ça n'allait pas tellement lui plaire.

-Bonjour jeune gens ! S'exclama McGonagall en arrivant derrière eux.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Bonjour.

-Ce n'est pas moi en vérité qui souhaite vous parler mais le Professeur Dumbledore, il pensait ne pas être disponible pour vous recevoir mais finalement, il l'est. Suivez-moi donc.

Ils se remirent en marche tous les trois jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. McGonagall prononça le mot de passe, ils grimpèrent les quelques marches et elle frappa à la porte, attendant qu'il ne l'invite à entrer. Une fois, deux fois, à la troisième fois elle décida d'entrer, supposant qu'il ne devait pas l'entendre. Après tout, il savait qu'elle arrivait avec les deux Préfets en chef, il devait l'attendre. Elle se stoppa net dans l'entrée, la porte grande ouverte, en constatant que non seulement Dumbledore n'était pas seul mais qu'il était accompagné d'une personne qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir.

-Oh…Albus, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû attendre, nous allons partir, bafouilla-t-elle.

Derrière elle, les deux Préfets attendaient sans comprendre, encore à moitié dans le couloir et donc n'ayant aucune vue sur le bureau.

-Vous êtes accompagnées de nos deux Préfet Minerva ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Et bien, oui, justement, vous deviez les voir…

-Entrez donc tous les trois, sourit doucement le directeur.

Elle se décala pour laisser passer Drago et Hermione qui entrèrent à leur tour dans le bureau. Aussitôt, le regard d'Hermione se figea sur la personne debout avec Dumbledore. Grand, mince, les cheveux ébènes, les yeux verts, le teint pâle et le même nez qu'elle. Regulus Black. Son père.

Elle hoqueta en reculant d'un pas, incertaine que ce soit bien réel. Elle s'y était pourtant préparé, depuis des jours elle voyait en boucle cette rencontre, ce qu'elle dirait, comment elle réagirait. Pourtant, elle était paralysée, d'angoisse, d'impatience, de peur. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il ne revenait que la semaine suivante, elle n'était pas encore prête.

-Amélia…Souffla l'homme qui semblait ne pas y croire non plus.

-Je…Je…

Elle déglutit difficilement, essayant de reprendre un peu contenance.

-Je m'appelle Hermione, murmura-t-elle finalement en baissant les yeux.

-Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi, sourit-il en retour. Il y a si longtemps, comme tu ressembles à ta mère.

-Ma…Ma mère ?

-Oui, tu es le portrait de Melissandre, à quelques détails prêt. Tu as mon nez, mes oreilles.

Elle n'enregistrait rien de ce qu'il lui disait, elle était totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

A côté d'elle, Drago regardait la scène sans rien comprendre. Son regard passant de son homologue complètement bouleversée et paralysée à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui était pourtant familier.

-Par merlin…Souffla finalement Hermione, je…je n'arrive pas à y croire…

-Je sais, je comprends, moi non plus.

-On devrait peut-être vous laissez discuter tous les deux, intervint Dumbledore, Monsieur Malefoy, je vais vous faire part de toutes les informations pour le bal et vous les communiquerez à Miss Granger par la suite. Venez.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau, laissant père et fille seuls.

-Viens t'asseoir, Amé…Hermione, l'invita alors l'homme.

Elle obtempéra machinalement, prenant place à ses côtés.

-Je sais…Je sais que tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à me dire, ou peut-être pas au fond, peut-être aussi que tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi, je dois être une des personnes que tu aimes le moins en cet instant mais je voulais tellement te voir, te parler, t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Hermione, je veux que tu saches que ce n'était pas vraiment un choix de te laisser, ta mère et moi t'aimions tellement, j'ai souvent regretté de ne pas t'avoir gardé avec moi mais quand je vois la vie que tu aurais eu…Ce n'était pas non plus un cadeau. Et puis…J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi, de loin. Tu étais une petite fille pleine de vie et tu es devenue une jeune femme courageuse, j'en suis très admiratif !

Il s'arrêta, reprenant sa respiration après ce long monologue tandis qu'Hermione assimilait toutes les infos.

-Je ne te déteste pas, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Quand…Quand j'ai appris la vérité, il y a quelques semaines, j'étais très en colère, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais été abandonnée, ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour que vous ne vouliez pas me garder avec vous…Mais après, j'ai discuté avec Sirius, beaucoup, il m'a permis de comprendre mon histoire, votre histoire et pourquoi j'avais grandis loin de vous…Et puis, il y a eu la rencontre avec Malefoy et là j'ai totalement compris ce que tu avais fait, et pourquoi. J'ai vu ce qu'aurai pu être ma vie et ce que tu avais fait pour qu'elle soit très différente. Alors non, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis un peu secouée par tout ça mais je sais que je ne t'en veux pas.

Bien qu'un peu perdu par les révélations de la jeune fille – après tout, il ne savait rien de l'histoire des Malefoy -, Regulus se sentit soulagé. Cette jeune femme courageuse était sa fille et elle semblait prête à l'accepter.

-Alors, on pourrait faire connaissance, enfin ? Sourit-il.

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup.

-Demain, à Pré-au-lard ? Maintenant, je dois faire mon rapport de mission à Dumbledore, Fudge et Kingsley.

-D'accord, demain alors.

Ils se sourirent avant qu'Hermione ne fasse demi-tour pour aller vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas un mirage. Il était toujours là, il la regardait, les yeux pleins de tendresses paternelles. Elle ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers, encore assommée par tout ça. Il fallait qu'elle parle à ses amis, au plus vite, c'était trop à gérer pour elle seule. Elle courut jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et demanda après Harry, Ron et Ginny auprès de Seamus, ne les trouvant pas dans la salle commune.

-Ils sont partis aux trois balais, l'informa-t-il simplement.

Déçue que ses amis soient non seulement partis sans elle mais surtout absent au moment où elle avait besoin d'eux, elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans ses appartements.

Cette journée étant plus que surnaturelle, Hermione eut une nouvelle surprise en passant le portrait pour entrer sans sa salle commune. Trois Serpentards avaient pris leurs quartiers devant la cheminée et un seul était résident. Toutefois, bien qu'elle aurait surtout eu besoin de paix, elle prit le parti de ne rien dire, Malefoy, comme elle, avait le droit de recevoir ses amis un samedi après-midi. Elle traversa la pièce en silence, s'apprêtant à rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.

-Eh Granger, attends ! S'écria Pansy.

La Gryffondor se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ?

-Reste un peu avec nous, lui proposa la vert et argent, causant un nouveau choc au passage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah pour discuter.

C'était trop, cette journée était trop surchargée d'émotions, elle ne supportait plus. Son père, ses amis, ses fonctions, Malefoy, les Serpentards. Pourquoi rien ne tournait plus rond ?

-On aimerait te parler en fait, continua Pansy, comme elle ne répondait rien.

-Euh…Ok.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil restant, en face de Malefoy alors que les deux autres étaient avachis dans le grand canapé.

-Vous voulez me parler de quoi ?

-En fait…On voudrait te remercier, dit Blaise.

-Hein ?

-Très élégant Granger, rit Drago.

Voyant qu'elle ne riait pas, il continua :

-C'est sérieux, on voulait tous les trois te dire merci.

-A moi ? Pourquoi ?

-On t'a entendu parler avec tes amis ce midi, tu as dit que tu nous croyais. Tu prends des risques pour nous, rien ne t'y oblige. Alors voilà, on voulait te dire merci pour ça, pour nous donner une chance.

-Oh…Ce n'est rien.

Elle était pétrifiée par le trop plein d'émotions, elle sentait monter en elle un flot d'émois qui allait faire céder tous ses barrages. Elle repensa à son père qui était de retour, à sa mère qui était morte, à Sirius qui n'était pas avec elle, à ses parents qui devaient avoir peur de la perdre, à ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus de la journée et qui n'avait pas pris la peine de la prévenir qu'ils partaient, à l'attitude étrange de Drago ce matin et maintenant à ses remerciements venus de nulle part, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose d'exceptionnels. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle s'était vue à leur place, ils ne pouvaient s'imaginer qu'elle était perdue entre deux mondes, elle qu'ils avaient appelé sang-de-bourbe pendant des années avait en fait un sang plus pur qu'eux tous réunis. C'était de la folie pure et maintenant, elle était ensevelie.

Alors, sans crier gare, les larmes se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues comme des torrents, prenant au dépourvu les trois Serpentards.

-Oh Granger, on a pas dit ça pour te mettre dans un état pareil hein ! S'exclama Blaise.

-Blaise, ferme-là ! Grogna Pansy.

Puis elle se tourna vers la rouge et or

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pardon, renifla-t-elle, ce n'est pas vous…C'est un tout…Excusez-moi.

Elle se leva alors pour aller dans sa chambre.

-Hop hop Granger, une seconde ! La rappela Drago. On va pas te laisser comme ça, reste ici.

-Ouai, on n'est peut-être pas ami mais on ne laisse jamais une fille pleurer toute seule ! Rajouta Blaise

-Ils ont raison, reste, sourit Pansy.

Ça finit d'achever la jeune brune qui sanglota de plus belle en se rapprochant néanmoins. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, elle était mal et toute seule, ses amis avaient fait défection et elle avait besoin de compagnie plus que tout, n'importe laquelle.

-Allez, racontes-nous, proposa la verte et argent lorsqu'elle se fut rassise.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se confier, tout ça était trop pour elle.

-J'ai rencontré mon père aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

 **Et voilàààà ! Je vous laisse là, imaginant la réaction des Serpentards sur la suite :p Bisous xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Chapitre suivant, rengaine habituelle :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Merci infiniment ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je n'étais pas contente de ce chapitre, alors tes encouragements m'ont fait beaucoup de bien ! Tu auras très vite les réponses à tes interrogations :p Pour Ron, j'ai du mal avec lui aussi mais j'essaie toujours de ne pas en faire un monstre non plus, ça ne lui colle pas plus :p**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Héhé, oui le sadisme j'ai bien ça :p Cet instant poésie-ci, je vais le garder plus que les autres, il claque vraiment ! Merciii ! :D**

 _ **luffynette**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 __ **: Merci pour toutes les Reviews, c'est très sympa d'avoir commenté chaque chapitre ! :D Il va y avoir encore beaucoup de surprises !**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! :D Voilà la suite attendue :p**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Hahaha Merci, merci ! :p^**

 _ **Isabella-57**_ : Haha Oui, tu avais raison ! Bien deviné ! :p Merci beaucoup ! :D

 _ **Fan'**_ : Oui, c'est plus facile tout de suite :p Merci !

 _ **like-a-potter-story**_ : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et pour la Review, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D

 _ **aelcharron**_ _ **:**_ Merci, merci ! :D

-Hermione, tu grouilles ou bien ? Cria Ron alors qu'ils courraient en cours de Potions.

-Bonjour Professeur Slughorn ! Souffla Harry en ouvrant la porte, les deux autres sur ses talons.

-Ah Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Installez-vous, leur répondit l'homme en occultant une fois de plus Ron qui se renfrogna.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois à leurs places, Hermione jetant au passage un coup d'œil vers Drago, Blaise et Pansy. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire discret alors que les deux garçons se contentaient d'un hochement de tête.

Quelques jours plutôt, lorsqu'elle avait craqué devant eux et révélé toute l'histoire de sa famille, ils avaient été choqués – et bien plus que cela – mais ils s'étaient aussi montrés d'un grand réconfort.

-Tu verras qu'être sang-pur, c'est pas si terrible ! Lui avait dit Blaise en riant.

-Vois le côté positif, tu vas avoir trois parents et connaître toute ta vie passée ! Avait ajouté Pansy pour la rassurée.

Ils s'étaient alors tous les trois tournés vers Drago qui avait fini par dire :

-Tu réalises que nos parents sont cousins ? Je savais bien que je connaissais cette tête-là ! Tu devrais en parler avec ma mère à l'occasion, je crois qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux.

Elle avait hoché la tête et ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à discuter, de tout ça bien sûr mais aussi des choix qu'avaient fait les trois Serpentards pour s'en sortir, de la vie d'un sang-pur et de sa vie à elle. Lorsque Blaise et Pansy avait rejoints la salle commune des serpents et Drago sa chambre, elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'elle avait passé un moment agréable et qu'elle s'était amusée en leur compagnie. Elle avait même hâte de creuser un peu l'amitié avec eux et elle en était la première surprise.

L'occasion s'était produite le lendemain, lorsqu'elle avait reçu un courrier de grand matin signé de la main de son père qui reportait leur sortie au week-end suivant parce qu'il n'avait pas fini ses rapports auprès du Ministre de la Magie. Déçue, la jeune fille avait décidé de traîner au lit quand elle avait entendu du bruit dans la salle commune. Elle s'était alors levée pour trouver les trois Serpentards attablés autour d'une tonne de jeux, de livres, de nourritures et un grand jeu d'échec.

-Tiens Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui avait demandé Pansy en l'apercevant.

-Je pensais que tu étais partie toute la journée, c'est pour ça qu'on a pris campement, avait ajouté Drago, un tantinet gêné.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Ma sortie a été annulée, répondit-elle à Pansy, sans parvenir à masquer sa déception. Je vous laisse, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

-Mais non, reste avec nous ! Était alors intervenu Blaise en se levant.

Les deux autres avaient acquiescés et insisté pour qu'elle se joigne à eux, ce qui avait marqué une autre journée en leur compagnie.

Depuis, Drago et elle se parlait correctement, sans pour autant tenir salon, lorsqu'ils étaient seul et les trois la saluaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

Nous étions à présent mercredi et la jeune Gryffondor prenait enfin pleinement conscience de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa rentrée. Elle avait fini par accepter – en grande partie grâce à l'aide des Serpentards d'ailleurs – qu'elle allait avoir plus de parents que la norme et qu'elle allait devoir accepter les responsabilités qui viendraient avec son statut d'héritière Black.

-Bien, entama le Professeur Slughorn, la ramenant au présent, aujourd'hui nous allons voir la Potion Mortensia. Ouvrez vos livres page 394.

Et tous se mirent au travail en silence, suivant les instructions de leur professeur et de leur livre. Derrière elle, Harry et Ron bataillaient avec leurs ingrédients tandis que Seamus avait déjà fait exploser son chaudron et que la potion de Neville était devenue rouge flamboyante.

Alors que son regard errait sur ses camarades, Hermione s'arrêta sur la silhouette de Drago. Il semblait très concentré, ses mains effectuaient des gestes précis et élégants, ses yeux allaient du chaudron à son plan de travail rapidement, ses cheveux lui retombaient un peu sur son visage et elle le félicita intérieurement d'avoir abandonné le gel, il était plus beau au naturel. Que venait-elle de dire ? Drago Malefoy beau ?! Elle secoua la tête pour se tirer cette pensée et se replongea sur son chaudron sans plus le regarder.

La fin du cours sonna bientôt et Hermione rassembla ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas cours à l'heure suivante, elle allait se réfugier dans la bibliothèque pour travailler calmement.

-A tout à l'heure les garçons ! Dit-elle en souriant à ses deux meilleurs amis.

-A tantôt Mione ! Répondirent-ils en chœur avant de filer vers la classe de Divination.

Elle se mit en marche vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Eh Granger !

-Oui ?

-Tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas cours.

-Moi non plus, tu as quelque chose contre un peu de compagnie ?

-Non, pas de problème.

-Cool, j'ai un devoir à finir en Runes.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Ça te dérangerait pas ? Je n'y comprends rien !

-Non, pas de problèmes, sourit-elle.

-Oh Granger, tu me sauves !

-Et si tu essayais de m'appeler Hermione ?

-D'accord, merci encore !

-De rien, Pansy.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent avant de se remettre en marche, sans prêter attention aux regards abasourdis qui les suivaient. Il était vrai que les voir ensembles à simplement discuter était rare. En entrant dans le sanctuaire, elles firent silence et s'installèrent à une des grandes tables. Toujours dans le calme absolu, elles se mirent au travail, s'entraidant quand c'était nécessaire, échangeant leurs notes et discutant doucement de tout et rien. Au bout de deux heures de travail et de papotages intensifs, jugeant que c'était assez, elles décidèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs amis pour le repas du soir. Elles provoquèrent un choc dans leurs deux groupes en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Bien qu'ils aient passés deux chouettes moments avec la brune, Blaise et Drago ne s'attendaient pas à la voir débarquer avec Pansy comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours. Quant aux Gryffondors, Hermione sentit une tension palpable en s'asseyant parmi les lions. Elle regarda ses trois amis qui la fixaient hébété.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

-Tout va bien ?! Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Parkinson ? Lança Ron.

-Nous avons travaillé à deux à la bibliothèque, elle avait besoin d'aide en Rune.

-Ah, se contenta de répondre le roux. Et c'est tout ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas amies alors ? Tu lui as juste donné un coup de main ?

-Et bien si, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on est amies maintenant, on a beaucoup discuté en plus des deux dernières fois.

-Des deux dernières fois ? Intervint à son tour Harry.

-Oui, le weekend dernier, ils ont passés un moment dans les appartements des Préfets et ils m'ont proposé de rester avec eux, sourit la brune.

-Herm, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Si, Ron. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème ?! Mais enfin ce sont des Serpentards, et les pires qui soient en plus ! Ils nous ont insultés et humiliés pendant six ans, comment peux-tu oublier ça ?!

-Je n'oublie pas enfin ! Mais tout le monde commet des erreurs et nous leur rendions bien leur haine je crois ! Ron, s'il te plait, essaie de…

-Non ! N'ose même pas dire ça ! S'énerva-t-il en tapant sa main contre la table.

-Ron, calmes-toi, le pria Ginny qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque-là.

-Hermione, intervint à nouveau le Survivant, tu es vraiment amies avec eux ?

Il avait ses yeux verts greffés sur elle et elle eut l'impression qu'elle était l'accusée d'un procès. Ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant risquait de déclenché beaucoup de choses.

-Oui, Harry, souffla-t-elle en assumant ses choix jusqu'au bout.

Après tout, elle avait décidé de laisser une chance aux trois verts et argents, dès le départ elle leur avait donné l'opportunité de se racheter, elle n'allait pas faire machine arrière maintenant, il fallait que ses amis acceptent de la soutenir comme elle l'aurait fait pour chacun d'eux.

-Mais bordel, comment tu peux ?! Cria alors Ron en se levant, sérieusement Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne tournes pas rond ? Ils t'ont ensorcelée ou quoi ?!

-Non, Ron, s'exaspéra-t-elle, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Je pense juste que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance et j'essaie de comprendre leur position, j'entrevois ce qu'a été leur vie et ce qu'aurait pu…

-Oh ça y est ! Madame découvre qu'elle est une sang-pur et commence à plaider la cause de tous les enfants de Mangemorts ! Bientôt tu vas nous dire que tu veux aller à Serpentard comme toute ta famille ! Ah ça, c'est sûr que la fille d'un Black y aurait sa place !

Le hoquet de stupeur qui lui répondit fit réaliser au rouquin ce qu'il venait de hurler devant tout Poudlard, le regrettant sur la seconde. Il prit conscience du silence qui régnait et des yeux qui pesaient sur eux.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Murmura la Gryffondor.

Il croisa le regard blessé de sa meilleure amie et se frappa mentalement de sa crétinerie.

-Mione, je…

Elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre, ses yeux embués de larmes elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle précipitamment alors que les chuchotis commençaient à se répandre, chacun y allant de son commentaire.

-Je…Je vais aller lui parler, dit-il, penaud, à l'intention d'Harry et Ginny.

-Certainement pas ! Claqua cette dernière, tu lui fous la paix. Laissons-là digérer ça, elle n'a pas besoin qu'on en rajoute une couche maintenant.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

-Non, c'est certain, dit Harry la voix sèche, d'autant que tes commentaires sur la famille Black sont largement déplacés, tu sais très bien ce qu'a fait Regulus, sans parler de Sirius.

-Je suis désolé…

-Tu peux, commenta sa sœur avant d'avaler son plat.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, trois Serpentards se concertèrent du regard avant de se lever d'un commun accord et de sortir de la Grande Salle. Drago en tête, ils gagnèrent les appartements des Préfets et entrèrent pour trouver la brune roulée en boule dans le divan, la tête sur les genoux, secouée par de grands sanglots.

-Hermione ? L'appela Pansy, à la grande surprise des deux garçons.

Depuis quand s'appelaient-elles par leurs prénoms ?

La concernée releva ses yeux rougis vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On voulait voir comment tu allais, c'est un peu à cause de nous si Weasley a pété un câble.

-Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Il est obtus et idiot, il n'avait pas à dire ça !

-Mais si tu ne nous avais pas défendu…

-On se serait disputés à propos d'autre chose, on passe notre temps à ça. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai choisi de vous faire confiance, personne n'a rien à me reprocher.

Sa voix était déterminée, elle y avait déjà bien réfléchi.

-Tu es sûre qu'on en soit digne ? Plaisanta Blaise.

-Non, mais je prends le risque, sourit-elle enfin.

-J't'aime bien Grangie !

Ils rirent tous, détendant par la même l'atmosphère lourde.

-Bon, on joue à un jeu ?

-C'est une obsession chez vous ou quoi ?

-On aime jouer, Granger ! Sourit narquoisement Drago.

-Toi, j'avais compris ! J'ignorais que vous étiez tous touché par la maladie.

-Au moins tu souris, c'est déjà ça, constata Pansy avant de se lever pour attraper un jeu stupide qui consistait en un labyrinthe pour attraper un sphinx.

Ils firent trois parties consécutives que Blaise gagna avant que lui et Pansy ne doivent retourner dans leur dortoir, le couvre-feu arrivant à grand pas. Ayant une ronde à faire, Drago et Hermione décidèrent de les raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune.

-Bon Grangie, on se fait la belle demain ! J'aime bien te battre, ricana le métis avant de rentrer dans la tanière des serpents.

-A demain ! Sourit Pansy avant de suivre son ami.

Seuls, les deux Préfets se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et se mirent en route pour leur ronde.

-Ne fais pas attention à tout ce que dis Blaise, c'est un crétin parfois, dit le blond alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage.

-Il est amusant.

-Oh ça oui ! C'est un vrai antidépresseur.

-Quant à Pansy, elle a été adorable avec moi. Je suis contente de l'avoir un peu découverte.

-Oui, Pan est plus humaine qu'on pourrait le penser.

-Tu as beaucoup d'estime pour eux, fit-elle remarquer.

-Enormément, avoua-t-il. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui comptent dans ma vie, Granger. Simplement ma mère, Pansy et Blaise.

-Et ton père ? Osa-t-elle.

-Mon père est un monstre. Il y a eu un temps où j'aurais tout fait pour sa fierté, pour qu'il m'estime un peu mais j'ai compris…Il n'y a rien que j'aurais pu faire pour qu'il m'estime, mon père n'aspire qu'à la gloire, qu'à la puissance. Ma mère et moi ne sommes que deux choses de plus qu'ils exhibent devant ses amis.

Son ton était froid, son visage tendu et dur. Il avait encore beaucoup de compte à régler avec cet homme.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ? Demanda la rouge et or pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre. Elle est avec Sirius, en sécurité et elle rattrape le temps perdu.

-Quand je pense que nous sommes de la même famille…

-Eloignée, Granger.

-Tout de même…

-Nous n'avons qu'un seizième de sang en commun, nos parents sont cousins donc nous sommes d'arrière cousin, ça ne fait pas grand-chose.

-Ça te soulage de te dire ça ? Rit-elle

-Morgane, oui ! Plaisanta-t-il en mettant une main sur son cœur dans un grand effet dramatique.

-Ce que je voulais dire, reprit-il plus sérieusement, c'est qu'on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons aussi proches au niveau du sang, les…mélanges se font souvent dans les familles, et de manière plus proche de nous.

Elle s'arrêta net, le dévisageant étrangement. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne suivait plus, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de mélanges ?

-De mélange ?

-Oui, tu viens de dire que les mélanges se font de manière plus proche que nous dans les familles.

-Oui et ?

-Pourquoi parles-tu de mélange entre nous ?

-Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, Granger, détends-toi ! Ricana-t-il, un exemple pour dire que nous n'étions pas des parents proches !

-Oh. D'accord.

Elle sourit, un peu gênée avant de se remettre en marche sous le sourire moqueur du Serpentard.

-Tu t'imagines beaucoup de choses, toi !

-Non, pas du tout ! J'étais juste surprise !

-Mais oui, on a qu'à dire ça !

Il ne cessa pas pour autant de rire et elle se renfrogna de plus en plus.

-Oh ça va, Malefoy, cesse de te payer ma tête !

Elle se tourna vers lui, prêt à lui envoyer une claque derrière la tête mais il esquiva en riant de plus belle.

-T'es sérieuse Granger ? Tu voulais me frapper ?

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois !

-Outch ! Touché !

Elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un second coup mais il esquiva une fois de plus et s'éloigna d'elle en riant.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant, Granger !

-C'est toi qui fait l'enfant, Malefoy ! Tu t'es vu ? On dirait un gamin, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Toutefois, elle riait autant que lui tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient joyeusement.

-Reviens ici ! Cria-t-elle quand il s'enfuit en ricanant.

Elle le poursuivit un moment sur le troisième étage avant de le perdre de vue. Se tournant dans tous les sens pour trouver où il était passé, elle sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent brusquement sur sa taille. Elle hurla en bondissant en arrière, sous les rires gras du Serpentard qui se tenait les côtes.

-T'es un grand malade Malefoy ! Rugit-elle en le frappant sur le torse et les bras de ses petites mains.

Il s'en saisit brusquement, l'immobilisant par la même, son sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, leurs visages à proximité l'un de l'autre.

-Et si Hermione m'appelait Drago plutôt ?

Surprise, la jeune femme sourit avant d'hocher la tête, ravie.

-Et si Drago lâchait Hermione ? Ricana-t-elle finalement.

Il obtempéra tout de suite en souriant joyeusement et ils terminèrent leur ronde dans le calme.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient leur appartement, ils distinguèrent une silhouette devant le portrait. Rapidement, Hermione reconnue la personne et s'avança en soupirant, le blond sur les talons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé Mione, lui dit Ron, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça devant tout le monde !

-Non, c'est certain.

-Je sais que tu es fâchée mais je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Ron. Pas ce soir en tout cas. J'en ai assez de toujours devoir attendre des excuses de ta part, tu es allé trop loin cette fois !

-Mais Mione…

-Non, Ron, ça suffit ! On passe notre temps à se disputer, c'est comme ça et en général, ce n'est pas grave, on boude un peu et ça passe mais jamais tu n'avais osé me dire de telles horreurs ! Je suis habituée à ton manque de tact et à tes sursauts de colère mais ce que tu as dis aujourd'hui, ce que tu as révélé à toute l'école ! Comment as-tu pu ?

-Je…

-Laisse-moi, rentre dans ton dortoir et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Le couvre-feu est passé Weasley, retourne chez les Gryffondors avant que je ne te mette en retenue, intervint Drago qui s'était tenu à l'écart jusque-là.

-De quoi je me mêle ?

-Il à raison, le couvre-feu est passé, retourne là-bas, soupira Hermione.

Comprenant qu'il ne devait pas insister plus, il hocha la tête et repartit vers les escaliers qui menaient à la tour Gryffondor.

-Merci, souffla la brune à son homologue lorsqu'ils furent rentrés dans leurs appartements.

-Je t'en prie, j'ai vu que tu voulais qu'il parte.

-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Drago.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, sourit-il en gagnant sa propre chambre.

Avant d'y entrer, il se tourna vers elle une dernière fois.

-Merci pour le coup de la confiance, dit-il.

-Je t'en prie, sourit-elle à son tour en reprenant ses mots.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme soupira. Tout Poudlard savait qui elle était à présent, il faudrait affronter ça le lendemain. Elle était en froid avec un de ses meilleurs amis et elle ne savait pas ce que pensaient les deux autres. Elle s'était également fait de vrais nouveaux amis. Ses journées allaient-elles toutes ressemblées à ça ?

Elle monta se coucher, décidant que ses problèmes attendraient le lendemain.

 **The end ! Pour l'instant bien sûr :p Je suis déjà dans le chapitre suivant, vous l'aurez vite ! Bisous xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, tout gentillet :p Vous allez voir que j'aime que certains personnages torturés et mystérieux prennent un rôle plus important ou plus sympathique, j'espère que cette petite surprise vous plaira !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos avis et votre suivi, c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant d'un coup et sincèrement, ça me touche plus encore que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **NotUrGirlNextDoor** _ **: Je voulais éclaircir la situation, c'est pas le must mais c'est correct, c'est pas de l'inceste donc…Je fonce, au diable la morale pour ces deux-là ! :p Moi aussiiii ! Je les adore mes Serpys !**_

 **Kitten** _ **: Héhéhé Je suis pas gentille :p C'était un peu tôt pour un bisou ! :o :p Tu sais, la haine aveugle ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est adorable ! :D Pour Pansy…Tu verras :D Tu les gères les instants poésies dis ! :D**_

 **17Harry** _ **: Non, ça va prendre du temps pour le pardon ! On aime bien les rapprochements d'Hermione et Drago :p Merci !**_

 **Clamaraa** _ **: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :p**_

 **Naema** _ **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça va te plaire :)**_

 **Love** __ **the** __ **Original** __ **Family** _ **: Salut ! Oui, en vérité je trouve aussi que j'ai été vite… Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même :) Merci pour ton avis sincère !**_

 **Delphine03** _ **: Mercii beaucoup :D**_

 **Swangranger** _ **:**_

 **Maxine3482** _ **: Merci beaucoup ! J'aime beaucoup les dramione aussi :p**_

 **Luffynette** _ **: Merci pour toutes tes Reviews ! :D**_

 **Dramione** __ **Love** _ **: Merciii :D J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**_

 **Livyn** _ **: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon histoire plaise ! Pour Sirius et Narcissa, je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est une bonne idée ! Merci :)**_

Comme s'y attendait Hermione, la journée du lendemain fut terrible. A peine sortie de son dortoir, elle sentit le regard des autres pesés sur elle. Elle déjeuna tôt, s'assurant de ne pas croiser Ron mais aussi Harry et Ginny, dont elle ignorait exactement le ressenti. Malgré le peu de personne levée à cette heure, elle se sentait scrutée de partout, comme une nouvelle attraction. Soupirant, elle partit s'isoler dans le parc dès que son assiette fut vide, elle y resta jusqu'à son premier cours – Oh joie, défenses contre les forces du mal ! – avec le Professeur Rogue. Quand il fut l'heure pour elle de se rendre devant la classe, elle sentit la nervosité la gagner de plus en plus. Comment allait réagir ses camarades de classe en la voyant ? Ça ne faisait qu'une ou deux heures et elle ne supportait déjà plus le regard des autres.

-Herm, lui sourit Harry lorsqu'elle arriva.

Il s'avança vers elle pour lui embrasser la joue, comme il le faisait tous les matins.

-Je me demandais où tu étais, on ne t'a pas vu avec Gin ce matin, ni hier après l'engueulade. On n'a pas osé…Enfin…

-Je ne suis pas ressortie hier, mais…Pansy et les garçons m'ont rejoint.

Elle semblait désolée de le lui dire et il culpabilisa aussi sec.

-Pas de soucis, dit-il gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la soutenait, s'ils ont pu t'aider tant mieux.

Ses yeux se remplirent aussitôt de reconnaissance pour son meilleur ami, il était toujours tellement attentif aux autres.

-Et ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je me suis levée tôt, j'ai trainé dans le parc pour…M'échapper un peu

-Je comprends, je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de leur dire de te laisser tranquille mais…

Le visage contrit, il haussa les épaules.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça passera, tenta-t-elle de sourire à son tour.

-On va allez boire une bière au beurre avec Gin tout à l'heure, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Euh…Je ne sais pas, Harry, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron, resté en retrait, le visage ravagé par la tristesse.

-Il ne vient pas, lâcha le Survivant, Ginny est furieuse, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça, Mione. Nous sommes tes amis, Gin et moi sommes d'accord pour dire que tu fréquentes qui tu veux, sans avoir besoin de notre approbation, à lui de l'accepter maintenant.

-Harry, je ne veux pas que vous vous brouillez avec lui à cause de moi !

-Hier, tu as pris le risque de nous affronter parce que tu crois en quelque chose, nous aussi. Et puis je sais que ça passera, il faut juste qu'il comprenne. Il ne résistera pas longtemps, le savon que Ginny lui a passé devant tout le monde l'a fortement refroidi, rit-il finalement.

Elle l'accompagna, bien que désolée que la situation soit comme ça. Elle aimait beaucoup Ron mais il devait vraiment comprendre qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, avec qui elle voulait et si les célèbres engueulades de Ginny Weasley pouvaient lui faire entendre raison, tant mieux.

-Alors, réitéra Harry, tu viendras ?

-Oh oui, d'accord !

-Super, elle sera contente ! Et moi aussi.

-Salut Grangie ! S'exclama Blaise dans son dos, interrompant la conversation par la même.

-Salut Zabini ! Sourit-elle, en se tournant vers lui et ses deux acolytes.

Drago lui sourit simplement alors que Pansy s'avançait pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Tu gères ? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement, à la surprise d'Harry.

-Oui, ça va.

-Ok, deuxième round alors ! Oh, Salut Potter ! Lâcha-t-elle en apercevant le brun.

-Oh euh…Salut, bafouilla-t-il de plus en plus surpris alors qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard plein de supplications.

Elle lui demandait de faire un pas vers eux, pour elle. Oui, il pouvait faire ça.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Hermione hier soir, leur dit-il le plus gentiment possible, bien qu'il se sentait tendu à l'extrême.

-Normal, on l'aime bien Grangie Blackie ! Rit de plus belle Blaise.

-Fais comme nous, ignore Blaise, soupira Pansy.

-Euh…Ok.

-Entrez tous en classe ! Grogna le Professeur Rogue, coupant court à l'échange surréaliste.

Alors que tous se bougeaient vers la classe, Drago se rapprocha de la Gryffondor.

-Ca va mieux qu'hier avec Weasley ? Demanda-t-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

-Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole.

-Potter semble te soutenir.

-Oui.

-Ca aidera à calmer l'autre.

-Espérons que tu ais raison.

Elle lui sourit en entrant à son tour, le blond sur les talons. Derrière eux, Harry n'avait rien perdu de leur aparté et trouvait tout ça de plus en plus étrange. Qu'avait-il donc raté ces derniers jours dans la vie de sa meilleure amie ? Elle semblait très bien s'entendre avec les Serpentards, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps, c'était très déstabilisant à voir. Il rejoignit Ron sans un mot et ils s'installèrent au fond de la classe, Hermione devant eux, l'habitude étant ancrée en eux à l'exception que cette année, Neville n'était pas en classe avec eux et donc la brune était seule sur sa table.

Contre tout attente, l'air le plus naturel possible, Pansy vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors que Drago et Blaise s'installait juste devant. Ainsi encadrée, Hermione eut un sourire complice avec la jeune femme avant de se concentrer sur le Professeur Rogue qui regardait la scène, un peu dépassé.

-Bien, cette année nous allons aborder différent chapitre en commençant par les métamorphoses dangereuses telles que les loups garous, commença-t-il tout de même. Ouvrez vos livres page 12.

Tous se concentrèrent sur leur livre pour ne pas croiser le regard ténébreux du grand homme, avalant ses explications, notant la moindre information qui pourrait être utile. Au bout de quinze minute, Hermione releva la tête et tomba sur le regard curieux de son Professeur. Elle replongea aussitôt sur ses feuilles, sans cesser de ressentir la brûlure de son regard persistant sur elle.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent au ralenti pour tous les élèves, Blaise réussi même à s'assoupir, et lorsque la fin de la torture sonna, ils se précipitèrent tous à l'extérieur en vitesse.

-Miss Granger, appela toutefois Rogue depuis son bureau, s'attirant six paires d'yeux curieux.

Ron, malgré leur querelle, et Harry s'étaient arrêtés dans l'entrée, tout comme Drago, Pansy et Blaise, toujours dans la classe.

-J'ai dit Miss Granger, alors le fan club l'attend dehors ! Grogna-t-il.

Ils sortirent tous lentement, laissant la Gryffondor seule avec le Maitre des Potions.

-Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, Professeur ?

-Non, vous avez été particulièrement silencieuse justement, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le ton étrangement calme et sympathique de son Professeur stupéfia Hermione.

-Euh…Oui, oui, je vais bien.

-Vraiment ? Vous semblez dépassée par tout ça.

-Je…Oh, vous avez entendu hier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il aurait été difficile de faire autrement, Miss, mais je le savais déjà.

-Vous…Vous saviez ?

-Il se trouve, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, que votre père et moi étions très amis, contrairement à son frère.

-Vous étiez amis avec mon père ?

-Cela vous paraît surprenant ?

En y réfléchissant, pas tant que ça. Son père était à peine plus jeune que lui, ils étaient dans la même maison et tous deux étaient des solitaires, ils avaient du bien se trouver.

-Il m'a souvent défendu face à son cher grand frère, reprit-il, et nous avons décidez ensemble que les Mangemorts, ce n'étaient pas pour nous.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça, Professeur ?

-Parce que dernièrement, j'ai reçu une lettre de Regulus, me signifiant qu'il était de retour, qu'il espérait vous voir et vous connaître après toutes ses années et surtout qu'il espérait que je tiendrais mon rôle auprès de vous.

-Votre rôle ?

-Il se trouve que…Lorsque vous êtes née, vos parents ont pensé…Que je ferais un bon parrain pour vous, déglutit-il.

-Vous…Vous…Vous êtes…Mon…Parrain ?

De toutes les nouvelles et surprises qu'elles avaient reçues depuis la fin des vacances, celle-ci était le bouquet final. Plus que surréaliste, plus que de la folie.

-Oui, Miss Granger, je suis votre parrain.

-Oh par Merlin…

-J'imagine que ça doit vous faire un choc.

-Vous le saviez depuis longtemps ? Qui j'étais ?

-Non, j'ai su que c'était vous il y a quelques jours. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que sa fille serait chez les lions, sourit-il enfin.

C'était une première pour elle de voir cet homme sombre sourire.

-Je voulais que vous sachiez que si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais là pour vous. J'entends bien tenir mon rôle, comme je m'y étais engagé auprès de vos parents il y a 17 ans.

-Je…D'accord…Merci.

-Vous pouvez y aller, je suppose que vous avez besoin de digérer cette nouvelle information.

-Oui…Merci encore…

Elle sortit de la classe, complètement assommée. Regulus Black, son père. Sirius Black, son oncle. Severus Rogue, son parrain ?! Rien ne tournait plus correctement dans sa vie…

Elle ne remarqua pas que tous ses amis avaient attendus là qu'elle sorte, elle passa devant eux.

-Hermione ? L'appela Harry.

-Hein ? Oh, vous êtes là.

-On t'attendait, s'enquit Ron en espérant qu'elle lui pardonnerait, tu viens en cours ?

-Euh…Non, on se verra ce midi.

-Hermione, tu vas manquer les cours ?

-Oui, oui.

Pendant une seconde, toutes les tensions entre eux s'évaporèrent et ils se regardèrent tous alors que la rouge et or s'éloignait, comme si elle était complètement ailleurs. Elle s'arrêta pourtant quelques secondes après et se tourna vers eux, ou plutôt vers Drago.

-Tu peux venir avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Après tout, s'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait comprendre, c'était lui et tant pis pour ce que penserait Ron, Harry ou qui que ce soit.

-Bien sûr. On se voit tantôt, ajouta-t-il à ses deux amis avant de suivre la jeune fille jusqu'à leurs appartements.

A quatre dans le couloir, Pansy, Blaise, Harry et Ron se regardèrent, incertain de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Bon, finit par dire Harry, on ferait bien d'aller en cours.

-Euh…Harry, est-ce que Mione vient vraiment de demander à cette fouine de venir avec elle ?

-Ron, s'il te plait.

-Tu devrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour les gens, Weasley, le prévint Pansy.

-Pas pour les gens de votre espèce !

-De notre espèce ? Grogna Blaise.

-Les sales enfants de Mangemorts perfides !

-Espèce de…S'énerva le métis en s'avançant main levée.

-Stop ! Cria Pansy en s'interposant. Pas de ça.

Elle envoya un regard d'avertissement à son meilleur ami, lui signifiant de ne plus bouger, avant de se tourner vers les deux Gryffondors. Harry avait attrapé Ron par le bras et lui sommait de se calmer.

-Ecoute-moi bien Weasley, siffla-t-elle, Hermione est à présent notre amie, elle a partagé certaines choses avec nous parce que nous étions à mêmes de les comprendre, à toi maintenant d'accepter qu'elle soit notre amie et qu'elle nous fasse confiance. Personne ne te demande de faire la même chose mais par respect pour elle et si tu ne veux pas perdre définitivement son amitié, tu ferais bien de faire très attention à ce que tu dis aux gens.

Soufflé par la virulence du discours de la Serpentarde, aucun des garçons ne dit mot. Très dignement, elle attrapa son sac et partit vers sa classe.

-Euh…Salut, dit Blaise avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Ron se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami.

-Je…

-Non, tais-toi. J'ai juste envie de t'étrangler là tout de suite, le coupa Harry, sèchement.

-Mais…

-Ron, est-ce que tu réalises que tout ce que tu dis est atroce pour Hermione aussi ? Et que ça ne fait que t'enfoncer un peu plus ? Remets-toi les cases en places, mon vieux !

Sur ce, il partit lui aussi vers la classe laissant là le rouquin encore abasourdi.

De l'autre côté du château, installés dans le grand canapé face à face, Hermione racontait son entretien avec le Professeur Rogue à Drago.

-Et ça t'embête qu'il soit ton Parrain ? Demanda-t-il quand elle eut fini.

-C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, en plus du reste. Ma vie est tellement bizarre depuis la rentrée, mes parents ne sont pas mes parents, je suis une sang-pur, vous êtes devenus mes amis, vous ralliez l'Ordre et maintenant Severus Rogue est bienveillant avec moi ? Lui qui a passé six ans à nous rabaisser plus bas que terre !

-Hermione, je ne peux pas dire que je comprends mais disons que j'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, ce que tu ressens. Je me doute que ce n'est rien de facile d'apprendre tout ça en bloque, tu vas de surprise en surprise mais est-ce que réellement une seule de ces nouvelles est mauvaise ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu apprends que tu as été adoptée, c'est déstabilisant mais tes parents t'aiment toujours, non ? Tu as juste plus d'amour de la part d'un parent de plus. Tu es une sang-pur, et alors ? Ça ne change pas ce que tu es, ça ne fait que te donner une place plus facile dans le monde sorcier. Tu as un oncle en plus, tu as de nouveaux amis et un Professeur tyrannique qui devient une personne sur qui tu pourras compter. Qu'est-ce qui est si mal dans tout ça ?

Pour la première fois depuis les vacances, Hermione envisagea sa situation différemment. Drago n'avait pas tort, elle était plus qu'entourée et rien de tout cela n'était dramatique. Ce n'était pas facile de découvrir que l'on vient d'ailleurs mais est-ce que ça changeait vraiment ce qu'elle était ? Elle était Hermione Granger, elle pouvait devenir Hermione Granger Black sans être différente.

-Merci Drago, sourit-elle enfin, tu me fais voir les choses autrement.

-Pour ce qui est de Severus, je te dirais que tu as de la chance. C'est un Parrain fantastique, il a toujours été présent pour moi, c'est aussi grâce à lui que nous avons pu nous sortir de l'influence néfaste de mon père.

-J'espère qu'il le sera avec moi aussi…

-J'en suis certain, le simple fait de t'avoir parlé de tout ça en est la preuve.

Ils se sourirent plus gaiement, la jeune fille un peu plus soulagée. Qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse aussi bien s'entendre avec Drago Malefoy ? C'était pourtant le cas, ils avaient plus de points communs qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

-On retourne en cours ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Tu y tiens vraiment ? Sourit le vert et argent, la mine narquoise et suppliante à la fois.

-Drago, pas de ça, on va en cours !

-Oh Hermione, s'il te plait ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, on pourrait rester un peu ici encore ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Drago en train de la supplier, la mine enfantine et adorable serait une image qu'elle garderait précieusement en tête. Agenouillé devant elle, le jeune homme scandait sa litanie en lui adressant sa plus belle bouille de chien battu, ses yeux ouverts à l'extrême.

-Très bien, souffla-t-elle, ne pouvant résister.

-Chouette ! S'écria-t-il sous les rires de la jeune femme.

Il voulut alors se lever mais, dans son mouvement, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le canapé, droit sur Hermione qui y était toujours assise.

-Merde Drago, tu m'étouffes ! Ria la brune en essayant de se dégager.

-Aiiiie ! Je me suis fait mal !

-Je m'en moque, relève-toi tout de suite !

-Oh ça va, pardon ! Marmonna-t-il en tournant son visage vers elle, le sourire tout de même aux lèvres.

Leurs visages si proches, Hermione sentit malgré elle son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les orbes grises du blond.

-Hum…Tu restes là ? Murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

-Pourquoi pas ? T'es plutôt confortable, sourit-il narquoisement.

-Bouge tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle en lui envoyant coups de pieds et frappes de mains pour l'évacuer.

-Oh ! T'es violente, tu sais ça ? Cria le blond, en se levant néanmoins.

-Oui je sais, sourit la brune, Harry et Ron me le répète souvent.

-Merci de ne pas faire de comparaison douteuse !

-Drago…

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je suis devenu ton ami, pas le leur.

-Mais vous pourriez faire un effort pour vous entendre un minimum, non ? Pansy veut bien, elle !

-Pansy veut bien ?

-Oui, on en a discuté la dernière fois, elle a dit que s'ils se montraient respectueux envers elle, elle ferait de même et qu'elle voulait bien essayer de s'entendre avec Ginny.

-Et bien voilà, je ferais pareil ! Enfin sauf pour Ginny, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à être « cops » avec elle.

Il ricana de plus belle tandis qu'elle tentait encore de le frapper.

-Sérieusement, tu veux bien ?

-Je veux bien mais dis-toi que c'est déjà mal parti, tu as vu l'attitude de Weasley ?

-Oui, je sais, dit-elle tristement.

Redevenant un peu sérieux, Drago revint s'asseoir près d'elle, assez près pour que leurs genoux se frôlent.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Tout ça quoi ?

-Nous aider, devenir notre amie, nous défendre. On n'a rien fait qui le justifie ou le mérite, on a été exécrable avec toi…

Son ton était chargé de regret, la jeune fille le perçu tout de suite.

-On vous l'a bien rendu aussi…

-N'empêche, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pense qu'il ne faut pas tenir compte de l'attitude de gamin, je pense que tout le monde change et que nos personnalités ressortent à un moment. J'ai vu, ce jour-là à la librairie, que derrière ton attitude revêche, tu voulais surtout protéger ta mère, j'ai vu qu'elle était ce qui comptait le plus pour toi et que tu ne voulais pas plus qu'elle te retrouver là. J'ai vu ce que j'aurais pu être si mon père n'avait pas fait d'autres choix…

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu te sens redevable parce que tu n'as pas vécu le calvaire ?

-Non, je me sens impliquée parce que j'ai eu de la chance. Si je peux vous aider, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

-Parce que nous ne le méritions pas forcément.

-Selon quels critères ? Les insultes que nous avons échangées pendant six ans ? Le fait que tu aies failli basculer ? Ou tes origines peut-être ?

-Hermione, j'ai été à deux doigts de devenir Mangemort, souffla-t-il très bas, j'ai vu des choses…

Il semblait à cet instant vulnérable au possible, comme brisé par ce que son père et les siens lui avaient fait voir. Calmement, délicatement, Hermione avança sa main vers son bras et releva la manche de son pull. Elle fit glisser ses doigts fins sur la peau diaphane du blond.

-Je ne vois rien qui permette de penser que tu sois un Mangemort, Drago. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Il tourna le regard vers elle et sourit.

-Merci, Hermione.

Brusquement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Presque assise sur ses genoux, la brune, d'abord surprise, se laissa aller à cette étreinte pleine de réconfort.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, ils se sourirent, complices.

-Je vais chercher un jeu ? Proposa la brune, connaissant le goût certain du jeune homme pour l'amusement.

-Bonne idée !

Elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre et, avant de s'éloigner, dans l'impulsion de l'instant, elle se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue de son homologue, avant de filer.

Rendu seul une seconde, le Serpentard passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, troublé. Il était rare que quelqu'un l'embrasse comme ça et d'autant plus rare que ça lui fasse un tel effet dans l'estomac.

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Mais la suite arrive très vite, il est temps que la journée Père/Fille commence ! :p Bisous xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis en pleine crise de stress en postant ce chapitre, je n'ai jamais écrit de scène de ce genre et je suis angoissée de l'avoir raté ou pire, de vous décevoir ! J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire :o**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Hahahaha Tu es pire que moi, je voulais pas le faire trop souffrir même si je reconnais, c'est jouissif :p Exactement, leurs enfants seront beaux ! Et puis légitimement, ce n'est pas immoral ! (Oui, ça c'est le côté juriste qui ressort !)**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Tu vas bientôt plus t'en passer du tout de ces deux-là :p Il va se reprendre, fais-moi confiance ! Hahaha C'était le but de surprendre, je suis contente que ça n'ait pas dérangé ceci dit ! Instant poésie parfait dis donc ! :p Tu me fais trop rire !**

 _ **Maxine3482**_ **: Merci beaucoup, le compliment me touche beaucoup ! :)**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! :) Pour Ron, il va retrouver son cerveau !**

 _ **Naema**_ **: Haha Merci beaucoup pour la review, voilà la journée tant attendue ! :p Pour l'inceste, en vérité, ça n'en est pas vraiment, les liens sont assez éloignés pour que ce ne soit pas immoral mais oui, je préférais éclaircir le truc :p**

 _ **Dramione**_ _ **love**_ **: Merci merci ! :D**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Je recommence ma Review du chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne s'est pas envoyée ! :o En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me suivre et de m'encourager, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 _ **Isabella-57**_ **: Va savoir :p Ne t'en fais pas trop pour Ron ! Voilà la suite et Merci :D**

 _ **Fan'**_ **: Mercii ! :D**

Durant les jours suivants, Hermione et Drago passèrent la majorité de leur temps à discuter. Du matin avant de quitter leurs appartements jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, affalés dans leur salle commune, sans compter les heures de cours où ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble. Pour le reste de la journée, la Gryffondor la passait essentiellement seule ou avec Pansy. Elle fuyait ses amis comme la peste, souhaitant ne pas leur imposer de choix entre elle et Ron et donc, elle passait ses repas dans la bibliothèque et les cours avec Pansy ou seule, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas avec les Serpentards.

Pourtant, elle aurait dû savoir que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas accepter ce traitement, pour son bien ou pas, aussi elle débarqua en fureur le dimanche matin, tôt, alors qu'Hermione discutait avec ses trois nouveaux acolytes dans la salle commune des Préfets.

-Hermione Jane Granger ! Hurla-t-elle en entrant comme une tornade.

-Gin ?

-Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu es vraiment en train de me laisser tomber parce que tu te disputes avec mon frère ? C'est nouveau ça !

-Mais Gin…

-Non, tais-toi ! Tu espères vraiment te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? Ce n'est pas nouveau que mon frère à un caractère de cochon mais tu m'avais jamais fait ça ! C'est parce que tu as des nouveaux amis ? Parce que moi je m'en moque, tu peux bien en avoir des nouveaux amis, ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour ignorer les anciens !

-Tu t'en moques ?

-Quoi ? Cria-t-elle toujours aussi fort, au grand dam de toutes les personnes présentes qui crispèrent le visage.

-Gin, calmes-toi s'il te plait.

La rousse inspira un grand coup et hocha la tête, déjà moins énervée.

-Tu t'en moques que je sois amie avec eux ?

-Evidemment, Mione, tu es amie avec qui tu veux, la réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, et puis j'ai confiance en ton jugement, si tu penses qu'ils en sont dignes c'est qu'ils le sont. Je suis butée sur certaines choses mais pas sur tout. D'ailleurs même Harry s'en moque, il ne sait juste pas quoi faire entre Ron et toi.

-C'est pour ça que je me suis un peu éloignée, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une position difficile entre lui et moi.

-C'était stupide. Je suis ton amie autant que sa sœur, ça a la même valeur pour moi.

-Merci Gin, sourit la brune, soulagée avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil, souffla-t-elle.

Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et la cadette se tourna vers les trois verts et argents restés silencieux.

-Salut, désolée pour l'esclandre.

-Pas de problème, rirent Blais et Pansy.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, dit Drago, mais Hermione, tu n'as pas un truc à faire ?

La jeune fille eut un sursaut en réalisant que la déboulade de la meilleure amie lui avait fait oublier l'essentiel de sa journée : elle allait voir son père.

-Il faut que je me bouge ! S'écria-t-elle avant de commencer à gigoter dans tous les sens, à la recherche de sa cape, de ses chaussures et de son sac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Ginny, surprise par cette agitation peu coutumière de la Préfète.

-Elle voit son père aujourd'hui, répondit Pansy.

-Oh ! Elle ne m'avait pas dit ! C'est génial !

-Si elle arrive à mettre ses vêtements dans le bon ordre, oui, ricana de plus belle Blaise.

Contre toute attente, Drago s'avança vers Hermione, cape dans les mains.

-Ok, tu te calmes tout de suite, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Mais je…

-Non, tu te calmes ! Tu ne peux pas aller le voir comme ça !

-Drago, tu crois…

-Tout va bien se passer, oui.

-Mais s'il…

-Il va t'aimer, Hermione.

-Mais je suis…

-Tu n'es pas différente, tu es très bien comme tu es.

Elle souffla un bon coup en lui souriant tandis qu'il lui enfilait sa cape sur les épaules. Derrière eux, les deux Serpentards et Ginny regardaient la scène un peu médusé. Réalisaient-ils qu'ils finissaient les phrases de l'autre ?

Fin prête, Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, s'assurant qu'elle était prête avant de partir, non sans coller un bisou à ses amis. Elle quitta ses appartements, son cœur tambourinant dans ses temps alors qu'elle sortait du château pour aller au village. Ils avaient convenus de se retrouver à la Tête du Sanglier, privilégiant l'intimité à l'ambiance bondée des Trois balais. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la taverne, son souffle se fit saccadé alors que les dernières semaines tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Déterminée à avoir les réponses qu'elle attendait, elle poussa la porte et entra. Les clients étant plutôt rares ici, elle repéra bien vite les cheveux ébène de Regulus Black.

-Bonjour, dit-elle doucement en arrivant dans son dos.

Il sursauta et se leva pour lui faire face.

-Amélia…Souffla l'homme en souriant.

-Euh…

-Oh oui, pardon, Hermione, se reprit-il tout de suite. Je suis content que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire à son tour.

La nervosité était toujours bien présente en elle.

-Viens t'asseoir, l'invita-t-il en lui désignant la chaise en face de lui.

Elle s'installa alors qu'il commandait deux chocolats chauds que lui apporta immédiatement Alberforth, le tenancier.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, avoua-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, j'ai du mal à réaliser que tout ça est bien vrai.

-Je comprends…J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle, gênée.

-Je t'écoute, lui sourit-il, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux.

-Sirius a déjà comblé pas mal de trou, il m'a aidé à me faire à tout ça. Il sait que tu es revenu ?

-Non, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de rentrer. Je voulais te voir avant qui que ce soit, même si j'ai hâte de retrouver mon grand frère. Donc, il a rempli les blancs ?

-Certains, pas tous. Il m'a parlé de votre famille – de ma famille -, de toi et…de maman, de votre vie.

-Il t'a parlé de Mélissandre ?

-Oui, il n'a su m'en dire que ce que tu lui avais dit.

-Il y a énormément à savoir sur notre histoire…

-Tu pourrais me raconter ? Je sais que vous vous êtes rencontrés à l'école, que c'est grâce à elle que tu as retrouvé « le bon chemin » mais après…

-Il ne t'a pas parlé…de…du…du soir où ta mère…

-Si, il m'a expliqué que vous vouliez partir mais que vous n'en avez pas eu le temps…

-Bien, je le remercie de l'avoir fait, je ne pense pas que j'en aurais été capable…

-Je ne veux pas te forcer ! Si c'est trop dur…

-Non, tu as le droit de savoir, je comprends que tu veuilles savoir d'où tu viens. Am…Hermione, je voudrais te dire avant tout que je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai bouleversé ta vie en débarquant ainsi, c'était un choix très égoïste j'en ai conscience. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre loin de toi, d'avoir des nouvelles quand je revenais par ici et de ne pas te voir grandir.

-Je ne t'en ai pas voulu, tu sais. J'étais perdue, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais parti ni pourquoi tu revenais soudainement mais t'en vouloir, non. C'est vrai que ça a bouleversé tout mon univers, j'ai un peu ébranlé mes repères mais je ne le regrette pas. En plus, sourit-elle, un ami m'a fait prendre conscience que j'étais plutôt chanceuse.

-Chanceuse ?

-Oui…J'ai plus de personnes pour m'aimer et à aimer.

Un sourire franc naquit sur les lèvres de Regulus, ravi qu'elle voit les choses ainsi.

-Tu es très mature, constata-t-il.

-Pas toujours, rit-elle.

-Donc, reprit-il alors, tu as des questions, vas-y.

-La première que je me pose c'est…Amélia ?

-C'est le prénom de ta grand-mère maternelle, Mélissandre tenait à t'appeler comme elle en hommage. J'imagine que tes…Parents en ont changé par après.

Elle fit semblant de rien mais elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était douloureux pour lui de parler de citer d'autres personnes comme ses parents, aussi elle n'insista pas plus là-dessus.

-Sirius m'a parlé de votre rencontre et de comment elle était décédée…Je ne sais rien de plus sur elle.

-Mélissandre était un modèle de douceur, d'élégance et de bonté. Elle était à Serpentard avec moi mais elle s'entendait avec toute l'école, contrairement à la plupart d'entre nous. Elle était très amie avec Lily Evans et Remus Lupin, moins avec James Potter ou mon frère mais à l'époque, ils étaient de vrais enmerdeurs. Nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre en cinquième année mais j'étais sur une mauvaise pente, je trainais avec ce qui allait devenir des Mangemorts, j'étais insolents et je n'écoutais rien en cours. C'est pendant les vacances, juste avant notre dernière année, qu'elle m'a envoyé un courrier qui me sommait d'aller la voir. Je me suis rendu chez son père, qui m'a reçu en me souhaitant bonne chance avec elle. Ce jour-là à tout changer, elle m'a passé un savon phénoménal pour mon idiotie, pour voguer sur de si mauvaises eaux. Elle avait perdu sa mère, elle connaissait le prix de la vie et elle devenait folle à me voir tout gâcher. Nous avons passé la journée à deux, elle m'a fait découvrir son univers et avant de partir ce soir-là, elle m'a embrassé et elle a dit que si à la rentrée j'étais moins con, elle se verrait bien faire sa vie avec moi.

Il sourit, mélancolique en se replongeant dans de si lointains souvenirs alors qu'Hermione buvait ses paroles avec avidité.

-Inutile de te dire qu'à la rentrée, j'étais prêt à tous les efforts pour avoir cette fille-là dans ma vie alors j'ai tout arrêté, je me suis éloigné de ma bande, rapproché de mon frère et surtout d'elle. En octobre, convaincue de ma bonne foi, elle a dit que j'étais digne d'elle et notre histoire a commencée. De notre dernière année à ta naissance, notre vie a été magnifique à deux mais derrière moi, la guerre se préparait, je le savais et le danger rodait tout autour de nous, il était impossible pour un Serpentard né Black d'échapper au recrutement de Voldemort. Sirius, lui, avait tiré son épingle du jeu plus tôt mais il avait bien compris de moi j'étais coincé, alors il nous a convaincu de fuir et nous y a aidé, la suite tu la connais… Je crois qu'il ne se l'est jamais pardonné.

-Non, jamais, murmura la jeune fille, bien qu'incertaine qu'il l'entendait encore, plongé si loin dans sa mémoire.

-Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute.

-Pas plus que la tienne ! S'insurgea-t-elle, comprenant ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

Il lui sourit doucement, indulgent devant son innocence d'adolescente.

-Voilà un point sur lequel nous ne serons jamais d'accord.

-Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Après l'attaque ? Sirius m'a ramené à l'Ordre, dont le QG n'était pas encore chez nous, et il m'a soigné. Lily s'est occupé de toi pendant que je me remettais et dès que j'ai été sur pied, il y a eu un conseil de guerre. J'ai rallié l'Ordre ce soir-là, me liant à mon frère par un serment inviolable – preuve qu'il avait vraiment confiance en moi – et nous avons convenus que tu n'étais pas en sécurité avec moi, ni avec lui. Notre vie était instable, j'avais déclenché la colère des Mangemorts, ils allaient me chercher et s'il découvrait ton existence, il t'aurait tuée. Alors Sirius t'a emmenée, il a trouvé une famille qui voulait un enfant plus que tout et qui prendrait soin de toi, le temps que je revienne. Moi, je n'aspirais qu'à venger ta mère et à te retrouver, pour moi ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques mois, peut-être un an.

-Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça…

-Non. Les Potter ont été tué, Sirius enfermé et tout a basculé. J'ai été coincé dans cette vie si lointaine de celle à laquelle j'aspirais, j'ai passé mon temps entre mission et surveillance, Dumbledore savait que Voldemort reviendrait, il l'a toujours su mais sans savoir où, il fallait que nous soyons sur le qui-vive en permanence. Je n'ai jamais osé prendre le risque de revenir te chercher, avec les Mangemorts en liberté un peu partout.

-Et 17 ans sont passés…

-Oui. J'apprenais des morceaux de ta vie par intermittence, comme celle de mon frère d'ailleurs. J'ai su que tu étais à Gryffondor, comme lui, que tu avais aidé à le sauver et à l'innocenté, que tu étais la meilleure amie du jeune Potter et la meilleure élève depuis Lily Evans.

Son sourire était passé de triste à fier en la regardant et elle sentit son cœur gonflé, il l'aimait déjà.

-Pourquoi être revenu maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle toutefois, décidée à percer toute l'histoire.

-Honnêtement ? Parce que je ne supportais plus cette vie loin de toi, encore moins quand j'ai appris que tu avais aussi rallié l'Ordre. Dumbledore a été de mon avis, tu te mettais déjà tellement en danger avec tes deux amis que ça ne changeait plus rien et d'après lui, tu te posais beaucoup de questions sur toi-même, il a pensé que ça t'aiderait de connaître toute l'histoire.

-Il a décidément toujours raison. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place dans ma famille, expliqua-t-elle, je n'ai jamais compris comment je pouvais être si différente d'eux. Je les aime mais je ne m'y sens jamais complètement à l'aise, complètement en droit d'être moi-même et c'était un peu pareil dans le monde sorcier, il a toujours fallu que je prouve ma valeur auprès des autres.

-Comme Drago Malefoy ?

-Comme toute cette bande de foutus Serpenta…Oh pardon !

-Pas de problème, rit-il.

-De toute façon, maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux. Drago et certains de ses amis ont ralliés l'Ordre aussi, on est devenus amis.

-Drago ? Le fils Malefoy est dans l'Ordre ?!

Sa surprise était plus que palpable.

-Oui, avec sa mère.

-Narcissa ?! Dans l'Ordre ?!

-Oui.

-Incroyable…

-Plutôt oui, mais ils essaient de prouver leur valeur.

-Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas de ça, Narcissa n'a jamais été pour les idées, contrairement à Lucius.

-Tu le savais ?

-Je l'entendais en parler avec Sirius, enfermé dans sa chambre. Je n'aurais pourtant jamais cru qu'elle oserait partir.

-Elle a osé pour son fils. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie pour lui.

-Il allait être initié, je suppose ?

-Oui, par Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Notre cinglée de cousine, soupira-t-il. C'est bien pour eux.

-C'est lui qui m'a dit que j'étais chanceuse, avoua-t-elle. Il m'a beaucoup soutenu depuis tout ça, il est Préfet avec moi.

-Alors, vous êtes plutôt proches ? Sourit Regulus, taquin.

-Oui, quand même.

-Aaah…

-Non ! Je te vois venir, c'est juste un ami !

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Mais je connais ce genre de sourire, vous êtes tous pareils chez les Serpents.

Cette fois, il éclata franchement de rire, suivit par la brune. Comme elle se sentait bien en cet instant, elle qui avait cherché sa place toute sa vie ne s'était jamais plus sentie à l'endroit où elle devait être.

-J'ai encore une question, dit-elle en changeant ainsi de sujet.

-Oui ?

-Severus Rogue.

-Ah ! Il t'a dit ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Pourquoi lui ? J'ai beau essayer, je ne comprends pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a passé six ans à me rabaisser, moi et tous les Gryffondors, ses relations avec Sirius sont pires que désastreuses – en grosse partie de la faute de Sirius, je l'admets mais quand même – et il n'est pas un grand modèle de tendresse.

-Hum…Je vois que leur rancœur n'a pas bougée, constata Regulus.

-Non, au contraire.

-Et bien, tu dois surement savoir que Severus aimait Lily Evans ?

-Aime.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'il aime, Lily Evans.

-Quoi, encore maintenant ?

-Oui. Drago m'en a parlé.

-Drago ?

-Il est aussi son parrain.

-Ah, encore quelque chose qui vous rapproche dis donc…

-Revenons-en au sujet ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Oui, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire taquin, et bien à l'époque, nous traversions les mêmes galères, lui non plus n'était pas un Mangemort, il était simplement malheureux. Je crois qu'il l'a toujours été en vérité mais il n'en est pas moins quelqu'un de bien. Il a veillé sur moi, comme mon frère l'aurait fait, il était mon meilleur ami. Quand tu es née, ta mère et moi avons pensé que c'était une bonne décision, que tu serais la meilleure personne pour faire sourire Sev et crois-moi, lui aussi a été charmé quand il t'a vue, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi attentionné.

-C'est ce que Drago m'a dit aussi, qu'il avait été un mentor pour lui et qu'il l'avait protégé au mieux de son père et de l'influence.

-Il est toujours espion ?

-Pour autant que je sache, oui. Les espions sont gardés secrets, comme leur mission mais tu le sais déjà.

-En effet.

-Est-ce que tu repartiras ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle souffla, rassurée.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais retourner au Square, j'ai des explications à donner à mon grand frère et je vais rattraper le temps perdu avec ma fille, si toutefois tu le veux.

-Oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

-As-tu encore des questions ?

-Des centaines, oui mais nous avons le temps.

-Oui, tout notre temps, sourit-il. Que dirais-tu de nous amuser un peu ?

-Tu proposes quoi ?

-Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Pré-au-lard, un petit tour dans le village ?

-D'accord, j'ai justement des courses à faire !

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour payer leurs consommations tandis qu'elle enfilait sa cape. Ils sortirent ensuite de la taverne et partirent vers Honeydukes, Regulus souhaitant faire le plein de sucreries pour adoucir Sirius lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Ils passèrent ainsi la journée à flâner et à se découvrir, il lui confia le moindre des souvenirs qu'ils possédaient et elle lui raconta sa vie de long en large. Ils se découvrirent une somme impressionnante de points communs, à commencer par l'amour des livres et de la découverte mais aussi leur penchant pour les situations dangereuses. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se quitter, elle se jeta à son cou, le prenant par surprise.

-Je suis contente de te connaitre, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

-Moi aussi, ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué, répondit-il en refermant ses bras sur elle.

-Herm ! Entendit-elle alors derrière elle.

Elle se détacha de son père pour se tourner vers la voix, Drago lui souriait franchement en avançant vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Il se fait tard, j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas rentrer seule au château.

-Oh ! C'est gentil, merci.

Sincèrement surprise par cette attention, elle rougit légèrement en plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles grises de son homologue. Ils se sourirent doucement, oubliant où ils étaient jusqu'à ce que Regulus se racle ma gorge derrière eux. Sursautant, Hermione se retourna vers lui pour voir son sourire narquois.

-Oh oui, euh…Drago, je te présente mon père, Regulus Black. Voilà Drago.

Souriant de plus belle en entendant la brune le nommer comme son père, Regulus tendit la main au blond.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Drago.

-Moi de même, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Il ponctua sa phrase en coulant un regard taquin vers Hermione.

-Ca été ? Demanda-t-il.

-Très bien, sourit-elle en réponse. On a été chez Honeydukes, voir la Cabane et puis on a promené un peu.

-Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le village, expliqua Regulus.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de signaler à Hermione que le soir tombait et qu'ils allaient être en retard.

-Oui, rentrez. Je vais faire de même.

-Tu m'écriras ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-A l'instant où je serais rentré, promit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Tu embrasses Sirius pour moi ?

-D'accord. Drago, j'espère te revoir bientôt, je serais ravi de discuter avec toi.

-Avec plaisir, sourit le Serpentard, en serrant la main que lui tendait l'homme.

-Et ne te laisse pas marcher dessus par son caractère de lion, plaisanta l'ainé en s'éloignant.

Ils rirent de concert alors qu'elle adoptait une mine boudeuse et adorable au possible.

-En route ? Demanda le vert et argent lorsque Regulus fut plus loin.

-Oui, sourit-elle, merci d'être venu me chercher.

-Avec plaisir. Allez, racontes un peu ta journée.

Galamment, il lui tendit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha en le remerciant silencieusement.

-Oh j'ai découvert plein de choses, on a tellement parlé que je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de tout ! J'ai déjà hâte de le revoir, il est génial et on a plein de choses de communs ! J'ai enfin l'impression de venir de quelque part qui me ressemble.

-Et ta mère ?

-C'est un sujet douloureux pour lui, je m'en suis tout de suite rendue compte, il l'aimait vraiment ! Mais il m'en a un peu parlé quand même. J'ai encore tout un tas de choses à découvrir d'eux. Oh et il m'a parlé de Severus aussi, je vais essayer de m'ouvrir un peu plus à lui, je crois qu'ils ont autant souffert l'un que l'autre.

-C'est une bonne décision, approuva-t-il. Tu as passé une vraie bonne journée on dirait !

Elle secoua la tête d'assentiment avant de poser naturellement sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, un sourire indélébile sur le visage.

-Oh oui, c'était fantastique !

Sans bouger de position et silencieux, ils regagnèrent le château en profitant du silence et du contact réchauffant de l'autre.

 **That's all ! Les gars, vous n'imaginez même pas comme j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, je suis tellement pas sûre de moi sur ce chapitre alors allez-y franco, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il vaut :o J'espère que ça vous a plu… Bisous xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Je suis un peu en retard mais le chapitre ici devrait rattraper ça :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Hahahahaha Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, que tu ais oublié de poster ton commentaire ou que tu puisses penser que je pourrais faire du mal à Regulus…Mais enfin, comme si ?! Ce serait trop cruel :p Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! :D**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Hahah Merciiiii ! Moi aussi, je voyais trop sa tête ! J'adore les sourires taquins :p Comment se passer de ces deux-là en même temps ? *_ * Je suis toujours impressionnée par tes instants poésies, je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! :o**

 _ **ElwennSnape**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! Oui, j'ai un peu de mal avec lui mais j'essaie de ne pas être trop méchante :p Je vais aller voir la tienne alors :)**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Mercii ! Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez Ginny, son caractère :p**

 _ **Isabella**_ **-** _ **57**_ **: Comment ne pas partager cet avis ? Ils sont fait pour être ensemble *_* Merci beaucoup !**

 _ **Aelcharron**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 _ **Naema**_ **: Je trouvais aussi que ça manquait de détails mais je tâcherais de les incorporer dans la suite :p Pour les phrases, ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien exploiter ce côté-là, comme pour Pansy d'ailleurs :p Merci !**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Merci, merci :)**

 _ **Love**_ _ **The**_ _ **Original**_ _ **Family**_ **: Contente que ça te plaise, merci ! :)**

 _ **Berenice**_ **: C'est très gentil, en vérité j'ai toujours peur de me perdre dans des détails inutiles mais Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche !**

 _ **Damione**_ _ **love**_ **: Mercii ! :D Voilà la suite !**

 _ **Mione**_ _ **Stilinski**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça plaise ! :D Haha Pour la marraine…Non, je ne dis rien, c'est à découvrir dans quelques chapitres :p**

Le temps à Poudlard fila, les feuilles d'automne laissant leur place aux gelées annonciatrices de l'hiver. Au fur et à mesure des jours, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus proche son père, ils s'écrivaient presque tous les jours et s'étaient revus à chaque fois que l'un et l'autre disposait d'un peu de temps. Le reste du temps de la jeune fille était partagés entre ses études, ses devoirs de Préfète et ses amis, qui comprenaient trois nouveaux bien acceptés à présent.

Après plusieurs semaines de froid et d'ignorance, Ron était revenu penaud pour s'excuser de son attitude stupide. Bien décidée à lui faire comprendre qu'il était ridicule, Hermione bouda quelques jours supplémentaires avant d'accepter la paix à condition qu'ils passent une soirée tous ensemble dans les appartements des Préfets. Le tous reprenant Harry, Ginny et lui mais aussi Drago, Pansy et Blaise.

Si au départ cette soirée avait démarrée tout en tension, les quelques verres de Whisky pur feu – que Drago avait fait entrer illégalement dans l'école – avait suffi à tous les détendre et même à le lier d'amitié. Dès lors, ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer l'essentiel de leurs temps tous ensemble et il n'était plus rare désormais de voir Ronald Weasley assis aux côtés de Blaise Zabini durant les cours communs, préparant les bêtises futures qu'ils avaient en tête.

Hermione avait également suivit son conseil et décidé de donner une chance à son parrain. Leur première rencontre en tant que tel avait été quelque peu désastreuse mais elle avait persévérer pour découvrir que derrière son masque froid et terrible, il était incroyablement généreux et gentil. Deux soirs par semaine, elle le rejoignait dans son laboratoire privé et elle le regardait élaboré de nouvelles potions, l'aidant à l'occasion mais surtout discutant de tout et rien. Il arrivait régulièrement que Drago se joignent à eux et ils passaient alors la soirée à rire ou à débattre de tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables.

La Gryffondor avait trouvé un équilibre idéal et surtout sa place dans son monde. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être sortie d'un moule différent, au contraire elle s'y trouvait bien à présent. Malgré tout, elle se sentait quelquefois encore dépassée par ce qu'était devenue sa vie, elle craignait de se réveiller et que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Parfois, elle se sentait atrocement coupable de privilégier sa vie à celle qu'elle avait, d'aimer autant son père alors qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ses parents adoptifs mais alors Drago lui rappelait qu'il était difficile d'être en phase quand on vivait dans des mondes aussi différents.

Son amitié avec le blond était devenue plus solide qu'avec personne, sans qu'ils n'y comprennent rien. Ils avaient souvent l'impression d'être totalement en lien, finissant les phrases l'un de l'autre, devinant l'état de l'autre sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire, préméditant parfois même la pensée ou l'acte de l'autre. Pour leurs amis, ce fut au départ déroutant mais bien vite, ils renoncèrent à comprendre les conversations silencieuses qu'entretenaient les deux Préfets. Pour Hermione, c'était une chose de plus qui était inexplicable dans sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle être si proche d'un homme qu'elle avait haï si longtemps ? Elle adorait Ron et Harry mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à les comprendre aussi bien, ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Hermione ? Cria Ginny en déboulant dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef, coupant cours à ses pensées.

-En haut ! Répondit la rouge et or.

-Tu viens faire le Shopping de noël avec nous ? Demanda la cadette en entrant dans sa chambre, Pansy à sa suite.

-J'ai presque tout, il ne me manque que les cadeaux de mon père, Severus et Drago.

-Pour Drago, offre-lui un striptease, proposa Pansy en souriant narquoisement.

-Il n'y a rien entre Drago et moi, bordel !

-Oui, oui, raconte ça à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je suis d'accord avec Pan mais ce n'était pas le sujet, intervint la rousse.

-Oui, je viens avec vous, dit la Préfète en les fusillant du regard.

-Parfait, finis de te préparer, on t'attend.

-J'enfile ma cape et je suis prête, sourit-elle.

-Tu as déjà fait ta valise ?! Se choqua Pansy en voyant la malle étalée sur le sol et presque remplie.

-On part dans deux jours alors oui ! Pas vous ?

-Moi elle est presque finie.

\- Moi elle n'est pas commencée, souffla la Serpentarde.

-On la fera en rentrant si tu veux, proposa Hermione.

-Ah oui, je veux bien ! Merci !

-J'ai hâte qu'on y soit, avoua Ginny, c'est la première fois qu'on passe les fêtes tous ensemble !

Hermione hocha la tête, impatiente elle aussi d'être au Square avec tous ses amis pour les vacances. Quelques semaines plutôt, Regulus avait proposé à Hermione et ses amis de passer les fêtes au Square Grimaud avec lui, Sirius et les Weasley mais aussi Severus, Remus, Tonks et Narcissa. Tous avaient été emballés par l'idée, la maison serait ainsi gorgée d'animation.

Fin prête, Hermione intima à ses amies qu'elle pouvait partir et elles quittèrent les appartements puis le château à trois pour terminer leurs achats de noël. Vers seize heures, elles gagnèrent les Trois balais où elles trouvèrent les garçons attablés autour d'une bière au beurre.

-Vous avez passez la journée ici ? Demanda Pansy en s'installant entre Ron et Blaise.

-A peu près, répondit ce dernier.

-Vous êtes terribles ! Commenta Ginny depuis les genoux d'Harry où elle venait de se poser.

-Et vous ? Vous avez fait quoi ? S'enquit Drago alors qu'il se poussait pour qu'Hermione s'installe à côté de lui.

-Les derniers achats de noël, répondit-elle.

-Ah, tu as enfin mon cadeau ? Rit-il.

-Oui et non, tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est !

-Mais…Mya…

Elle rit devant la bouille du blond alors que son corps frissonnait sous l'appellation qu'il lui donnait. Depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé son prénom d'origine et le surnom que lui donnait sa mère, il avait décidé que c'était très joli et que ça lui allait bien alors après des années de Granger, il était passé à Mya.

-Rêve pas !

-T'es vraiment pas drôle !

-That's…

-The life ! Ouai, je sais, grogna-t-il. Tu deviens prévisible, se moqua-t-il ensuite.

En réponse, elle lui pinça le bras avant de rire à son tour devant sa mine râleuse.

-Vous avez fini ? Intervint Ron.

-Ouai, si on vous dérange, vous le dites, ajouta Blaise.

-Vous êtes justes des jaloux, les nargua Drago, parce qu'Hermione m'aime plus que vous.

-C'est toi qui le dis ! Ricana Harry.

-Ce débat est stérile, dit la concernée en adressant les gros yeux à son homologue.

-Bon allez, plus sérieusement, vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous vouliez ?

-Moi j'ai tout, sourit la Préfète.

-Moi aussi, même pour Weasley ! Se brama Pansy alors que le concerné lui adressait un geste grossier.

-Il me manque celui pour mon père, soupira Ginny, sinon oui.

-On ira le chercher sur le chemin de Traverse avant d'aller au Square.

-Tu crois vraiment que vous pourrez y allez seule ? Demanda Drago.

-On demandera à quelqu'un de nous accompagner ! S'exclama la rousse

-Mon père viendra avec nous ! Renchérit Hermione, et tous purent voir sur ses traits à quelle point cette phrase lui faisait plaisir et la rendait fière. Il était vrai aussi qu'un père comme Regulus Black, c'était cool. Ils en avaient tous attestés lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontrés, l'ancien Serpentard était amusant, sarcastique, décontracté et encore très jeune dans sa tête. De plus, il était très complice avec sa fille et ils en étaient tous très heureux pour leur amie.

-Je suis gelée, commenta celle-ci, je vais rentrer.

-Attend, je t'accompagne, j'en ai marre.

Drago se leva à sa suite, lui passant sa cape au passage, sous les regards goguenard de leurs amis.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, tous se regardèrent avec la même pensée.

-Il serait temps qu'ils ouvrent les yeux, commenta Pansy.

-C'est clair, bientôt il va la porter pour la ramener !

-Vous verriez le cadeau qu'elle a choisi pour lui ! Sourit Ginny, si après ça, il n'a toujours pas compris !

-Vous dites ça mais il a fait pareil, il a mis plus de soins dans son cadeau à elle que dans n'importe lequel des nôtres ! Rit Blaise.

-Bon, s'ils ne se bougent pas pendant les vacances, on les fera bouger ! Conclu Ron avant de recommander une tournée.

Dehors, les deux Préfets remontaient le chemin vers le château doucement.

-J'ai hâte d'y être, dit la jeune fille en troublant le silence.

-Aux vacances ?

-Oui.

-Ce sont tes premières vacances avec ton père, c'est normal, sourit-il.

-Pas seulement pour mon père ! C'est mon première noël avec vous tous, je suis contente qu'on le passe tous ensemble ! Ça va être magnifique !

-Oui, surement.

Le manque d'enthousiasme évident dans la voix du blond lui fit lever la tête vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'ai jamais fêté noël, avoua-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu de vraies fêtes, chez moi c'était une réception bondée avec les personnes les plus influentes du monde de mon père. Ma mère me faisait un cadeau au matin, quand mon père n'était pas là pour ne pas qu'il le sache et c'est tout.

-Alors…Tu n'as jamais eu de sapins décoré en famille ? Manger la dinde et la bûche ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

-On va rattraper tout ça alors ! Pour toi et pour ta mère, je suis sûre qu'elle va aimer ça aussi !

Il sourit devant la bonté naturelle de son amie. Elle ne connaissait pas Narcissa, elle ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une fois véritablement et pourtant elle se souciait d'elle et de son bonheur. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était parce qu'elle se souciait de lui mais il refusa de l'écouter. Depuis quelques temps, il nourrissait pour la brune des sentiments plus forts et inconnus. Elle lui manquait, il aimait n'être qu'avec elle, passer ses soirées à discuter et à rire, il aimait la regarder, ses yeux bruns innocents, ses longs cheveux ondulés, son sourire chavirant. Il sentait bien que toutes ces émotions n'étaient pas classiques mais il se refusait à songer à la signification de tout ça, bien trop effrayer par ses ressentis.

-C'est gentil, Mya, se contenta-t-il de dire alors qu'il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui.

Les deux jours suivants semblèrent passer très vite et très lentement en même temps, tous étant pressé d'être au Square. Les sept compères avaient bouclés leurs valises et était fin prêt au départ en ce vendredi matin. Le train était dans deux heures, ils avaient convenus de se retrouver à l'entrée du château. En attendant, Hermione et Drago faisaient le tour des premières pour s'assurer que ceux qui rentraient seraient bien à l'heure.

-Bien, récapitula en souriant Hermione quand ils eurent fait le tour de Serdaigle, la dernière maison. Soyez dans le hall à 11h tapante, on descendra jusqu'au quai et direction Londres.

-On prend nos valises ?

-C'est mieux pour rentrer chez vous, oui ! Intervint Drago. Si elles sont trop lourdes, demandez aux plus grands de vous les descendre.

-Essayez de rester ici et en groupe, à tout à l'heure, conclut la brune.

Ils sortaient de la salle commune des Serdaigle lorsque le blond heurta quelque chose en plein ventre. En baissant les yeux, il constata que c'était une tête aussi blonde que la sienne, en larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Hermione en se baissant à sa hauteur.

-Je…Je…Je ne veux pas partir ! Pleurnicha le garçon.

Peu habitué aux enfants et à leurs larmes, la jeune fille se sentit un peu désemparée et grimaça sous le regard rieur de Drago. Celui-ci se baissa à son tour à hauteur du jeune homme.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Trist…Tristan.

-Et tu es à Serdaigle ?

-Oui, en première année.

Cette information-là était inutile, vu son jeune âge, le Serpentard avait deviné.

-Moi je m'appelle Drago, dit-il gentiment. Je sais que la première fois, c'est difficile de partir. On a peur que tout disparaisse hein ?

-Ou…Oui, approuva Tristan, ses larmes se calmant un peu.

-Je te rassure, ça ne disparait pas. C'est en toi pour toujours, Poudlard et tes amis seront encore là à la rentrée. Tu retournes dans ta famille ?

-Oui…

-Tu vas fêter noël avec eux, c'est chouette. Ils doivent te manquer un peu ?

-Oh oui !

-Tu vas les retrouver un peu et puis tu reviendras, avec tous tes nouveaux cadeaux et pleins d'histoires à raconter à tes copains !

Le sourire sur le visage du garçon était revenu alors qu'il hochait vigoureusement la tête pour approuver le Préfet.

-Merci ! Dit-il

-Allez, file dans ton dortoir maintenant ! Rit le blond en se relevant.

Obéissant, le petit s'éloigna vers sa salle commune alors qu'Hermione fixait Drago, avec un regard tout neuf.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as été adorable.

-Ça a l'air de t'étonner.

-Je…Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-Faut croire que tu as encore à découvrir de moi, sourit-il, indulgent avant de s'éloigner à son tour vers leurs appartements.

-Oui, on dirait, souffla-t-elle avant de le suivre.

Ils restèrent dans leur salle commune à discuter jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Surexcitée, Hermione ne cessait de faire des allées et venues dans les chambres, dans la salle de bain puis vers Drago, qui s'amusait de ses débordements.

-Tu es sur que tu n'as rien oublié ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois depuis dix minutes.

-Oui, Mya, j'en suis certain, soupira-t-il.

Puis il s'extirpa de son fauteuil et marcha jusqu'à elle, alors qu'elle tournait en rond pour s'assurer une fois de plus que tout était en ordre.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il en s'emparant de ses épaules pour l'immobiliser un peu.

-Rien, je veux juste que tout soit en ordre.

-Tout est en ordre, tu as vérifié un million de fois ! Tu étais impatiente, maintenant tu as l'air paniquée.

-Je…Peut-être que je le suis un peu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que jusque-là, on a fait que se voir occasionnellement, on plaisante, on discute et c'est génial mais là, on va passer deux semaines dans la même maison…

-Et alors ?

-Et s'il ne supporte pas ma façon d'être ? Et si ça fout tout en l'air ? J'adore mes moments avec lui, je ne veux pas perdre ça ! Notre relation commence tout juste à se construire…

-Hermione, tais-toi tout de suite, ordonna gentiment le Serpentard.

-Mais…

-Non, tu as perdu ton droit de parole en disant de telles bêtises !

Son ton était autoritaire aussi il lui sourit pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal. Elle semblait à peine l'avoir entendu.

-Mya, reprit-il plus doucement, tout va bien se passer. Il ne peut pas ne pas aimer ce que tu es, où la façon dont tu es. Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi nerveux que toi mais je suis sûr aussi que vous êtes impatients de passer tout ce temps ensemble. Votre relation est devenue plus solide, tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien.

La brune souffla un bon coup en fermant les yeux avant d'hocher la tête.

-Merci Drago, tu es toujours là pour me donner confiance.

-Faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, sourit-il.

-Arrête, tu sais que tu n'es pas là que pour ça !

-Peut-être.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il voulut couper court à ça et se tourna pour aller vers son fauteuil. Cependant la jeune fille lui retint le bras et le força à lui faire face.

-Tu sais que c'est le cas ? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement soucieuse.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas important, Mya.

Il gardait toujours son sourire plaqué sur son visage mais la Gryffondor n'était pas dupe, elle commençait à bien le connaitre.

-Si, pour moi ça l'est.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu dois avoir conscience de ce que tu es !

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis ?

-Tu es une personne incroyable.

-C'est gentil mais…

-Drago, l'interrompit-elle fermement en s'approchant de lui, tu es une personne incroyable, je ne dis pas ça pour être gentille. Tu es courageux, dévoué à tes amis, attentifs aux autres, intelligent et drôle.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu décris là, dit-il, le visage plus sérieux. Moi je suis le méchant dans l'histoire.

-Pas du tout ! Tu as été exécrable, on ne va pas prétendre le contraire, mais tu étais un enfant. Aujourd'hui tu es un homme qui a pris sa vie en main, tu t'es éloigné de l'influence de ton père, tu as pris de grands risques pour protéger ta mère. Tu es dévoué à tes amis, même les plus récents. Tu prends soin de moi et tu me soutiens, tu es toujours là pour me rassurer ! Et regarde aujourd'hui, avec ce garçon, tu as été attentif et adorable ! Tu es généreux et bon, Drago ! A chaque nouvelle facette que je découvre de toi, je suis de plus en plus admirative. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vois pas ça ?

-Je…

Soufflé était un mot trop faible, Drago se sentait fébrile devant le discours de la jeune femme. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, jamais personne ne l'avait décrit comme ça et la flamme qui vibrait dans les yeux de son amie était des plus sincères.

-Après, je ne te dis pas que tu es parfait, bien sûr que tu as tes défauts, nous en avons tous mais tes qualités, je m'en rends compte, sont des plus belles et quand tu te laisses aller à les montrer, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Elle continuait à parler sans réaliser qu'il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, son regard était braqué sur sa bouche. Il l'observait bouger alors qu'elle le complimentait, ses lèvres pulpeuses devenant un appel à la tentation auquel il devenait difficile de résister.

Soudain, sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien, Hermione sentit une poigne de fer s'emparer de ses épaules et la coller contre un torse ferme avant que sa bouche ne fut assaillie par celle du blond. Elle ferma instantanément les yeux, savourant la sensation de plaisir qui l'envahissait alors que la passion déferlait dans ses veines. Elle crocheta ses bras autour du cou de Drago, qui avait déjà perdu pied avec le monde réel pour se perdre dans l'étreinte, et approfondi le baiser, qui se fit encore plus ardent. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour laisser le passage à sa langue et sa bouche fut aussitôt envahie, le blond gardant le contrôle de l'opération. Il laissa ses mains glisser de ses épaules jusqu'à ses reins, passant légèrement le long de son dos et provoquant ainsi un long frisson à la jeune fille qui tremblait déjà de partout.

-Drago ? Grangie ? Vous y êtes où quoi ? Hurla tout à coup Blaise, de derrière le tableau d'entrée.

Sursautant, les deux Préfet s'interrompirent aussitôt, les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre. Ils se sentaient incapable de dire un mot, perdu dans ce qu'il venait de se passer, et les cris du métis derrière la porte n'aidait en rien.

-On arrive, cria alors Drago, sans lâcher Hermione du regard.

Ca eut pour effet de remettre les pieds sur terre à la brune qui rougit fortement avant de faire demi-tour vers sa chambre pour aller chercher sa valise, sans un mot. Elle revint presque aussitôt, alors que lui n'avait pas bougé, chargée de sa valise et passa devant lui rapidement avant de sortir rejoindre Blaise. Finalement, il attrapa sa propre valise et les rejoint, un peu amorphe.

-Vous n'étiez pas prêt ? Demanda le Serpentard.

-On…On finissait nos valises, prétexta la Gryffondor.

-Tu ne l'avais pas encore finie ?

-Non, j'ai été prise avec les élèves à guider et tout ça.

Drago suivait l'échange sans rien dire, remarquant seulement que la brune semblait éviter soigneusement son regard.

Ils se mirent en route, Hermione ouvrant la marche et le blond soupira fortement, certain que ce qu'il venait de se passer allait changer bien des choses, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 **Oups…C'est fini :p J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Re-bonjour ! Voilà la suite, je m'en voulais un peu de vous avoir laissé comme ça :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Hahaha Je m'attendais à ta colère :p Hermione est une femme compliquée, elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui sauter dessus ! :p (Même si, comme toi, je l'aurais fait !) Par contre…Tu risques d'être encore un peu frustrée :p Je te laisse découvrir mais pitié, ne me tue pas au chapitre suivant :o (PS : Je retiens l'idée du je n'ai jamais !)**

 _ **Isabella-57**_ **: Merciiii ! :D Pour les cadeaux et tout et tout, il va falloir attendre encore un peu mais j'espère que ça va te plaire !**

 _ **Naema**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! :) Tu trouves donc que ça été vite ? Je prends note :p Je fais souvent des tas de chemins dans ma tête donc je ne réalise pas toujours x) Merci en tout cas !**

 _ **Clamaraa**_ **: Toujours intense avec Drago :p Merci, merci ! :)**

 _ **Aelcharron**_ **: Merciii ! :D**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Je te laisse découvrir ça :p Merci !**

 _ **Berenice**_ **: Haha Je te laisse découvrir ça ! Merci :p**

 _ **kikibenz29**_ **: Hey ! Non, je crois bien que c'est la première fois :) Merci beaucoup ! :D La suite, je pense que j'ai fait vite :p**

L'arrivé au Square se passa dans un grand fracas de bruits et de valises. Aussitôt, les jeunes furent accueillis par Molly, qui avait déjà pris le contrôle de la cuisine à en juger par les tâches de sauces qui parsemaient son tablier, et Arthur.

-Bonjour les enfants ! S'écria la matriarche en embrassant Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione mais aussi les trois Serpentards qui furent stupéfiés par ce débordement d'affection.

-Bienvenus dans notre monde, chuchota Harry en souriant à leur intention.

-Laissez vos affaires ici, venez, venez, on rangera plus tard !

Elle entraina toute la troupe dans la grande cuisine, le hall étant serré pour les contenir tous.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama Sirius, en les voyant arriver.

Aussitôt, Harry se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Drago ! S'écria Narcissa en courant vers son fils, qu'elle enserra à l'étouffer.

Hermione regardait autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux son père.

-Il n'est pas encore rentré, lui souffla Severus, derrière elle.

Il était resté en retrait lors de leur arrivée, bien que ravi de voir ses deux filleuls. Il n'avait jamais été du genre expansif. Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant, contente qu'il soit là aussi. Il lui avait parlé de son manque total d'enthousiasme à l'approche des fêtes, elle savait que s'il était là, c'était pour elle et Drago qui l'avaient supplié de venir. Le simple fait de penser au blond lui rappela la chaleur de son étreinte et elle frissonna, tout cela était bien trop confus.

Discrètement, elle jeta un œil vers lui. Il souriait à sa mère qui le dévorait des yeux comme si elle avait craint de ne pas le revoir. Sentant qu'on le fixait, il se tourna vers la Gryffondor qui détourna aussitôt le regard. Il soupira, ignorant comment lui parler après ça. Elle l'avait évité durant tout le retour jusqu'au Square, prétextant des rondes, discutant avec tout le monde, essayant de ne pas du tout lui parler et, chaque fois que les regards se croisaient, elle baissait les yeux et rougissait. Il se sentait désemparé et se fustigeait de lui avoir sauté dessus ainsi, c'était une très très mauvaise idée.

-Bon, allez défaire vos valises, on mangera après ! Proposa Molly. Blaise et Drago, je vous ai mis avec Ron dans sa chambre et Pansy, avec Ginny. Ça vous convient ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en souriant, les Serpentards rassurés de ne pas être tout seul dans cette maison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Harry, je t'ai changé de chambre, intervint Sirius, viens avec moi.

Surprit, le brun suivit son Parrain vers les escaliers, ses amis lui emboitant le pas pour aller vers leur propre chambre. En passant, Drago tenta de capter le regard d'Hermione mais elle semblait résolument captivée par ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos pour aller dans le couloir, elle laissa ses yeux courir sur son dos en soupirant. De l'autre côté de la cuisine, l'échange n'avait pas échappé à Narcissa qui fronça les sourcils.

A l'étage, Harry suivit Sirius jusqu'à la pièce mitoyenne à sa chambre. Souriant joyeusement, le Maraudeur poussa la porte et fit entrer son filleul, qui resta pantois. C'était une chambre spacieuse, avec un grand lit, une commode et un bureau plutôt simple mais joli. Les murs étaient bordeaux foncés, avec une grande fenêtre et, au-dessus du lit, une fresque de la couleur des Gryffondors prenaient la presque totalité du mur.

-Qu'est-ce…

-C'est ta chambre, sourit le Maraudeur, enfin si tu veux.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

-J'ai discuté avec mon frère, il va revenir vivre ici définitivement et nous aimerions que toi et Hermione viviez ici aussi, maintenant que vous allez être majeur, si vous le voulez.

-Vivre…Avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas une blague ?

-Non, rit l'ainé. Tu veux bien ?

-Oh bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! Merci Sirius !

Aboyant de rire, ce dernier étreignit son filleul vivement, plus qu'heureux.

-Bon, j'ai fait remplir la commode de vêtements pour toi, histoire que tu ais des affaires ici. On ira chercher ce qu'il reste chez les Dursley plus tard.

-D'accord.

Le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme était resplendissant et indélébile, il aurait accepté de danser la polka avec Voldemort en cet instant précis.

-Défait ta valise, on se rejoint après. Reg va bientôt arriver.

Sur ce, il le laissa seul pour découvrir son nouveau décor de vie. Harry soupira d'aise, se sentant déjà chez lui. Il espérait qu'Hermione serait aussi emballée que lui, bien que la situation pour elle fût plus compliquée. Elle avait tout de même deux parents officiels.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Ron, Blaise et Drago venait de s'installer sur les lits de Pansy et Ginny qui finissaient de défaire leurs valises, tâches qu'eux avaient finis.

-Elle est cool cette maison, commenta Blaise.

-Et encore, t'as pas tout vu ! Rit Ron.

-Vous allez être bien toutes les deux ici.

-Hermione ne dors pas ici d'habitude ? S'enquit Pansy.

-Si, répondit Ginny, je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère a changé, on aurait été bien à trois ici.

-C'est sûr, je suppose que ça a un rapport avec Harry aussi. Lui aussi ils l'ont changé de chambre, non ?

-Ouai, répondit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'es bien silencieux, Drago ? Fit tout à coup remarque Blaise.

De fait, le blond, qui s'était jusque-là muré dans le silence et ses pensées, releva la tête vers lui.

-J'ai rien à dire.

-En fait, continua son meilleur ami en souriant narquoisement, je vous ai trouvés bien silencieux tous les deux, Grangie et toi, depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard.

-Faut croire qu'elle n'avait rien à dire non plus.

-Et d'habitude, on ne peut pas vous arracher l'un à l'autre et là, vous vous êtes évités comme la peste.

-Tu vois des choses où il n'y a rien.

-Moui, et bien sûr elle ne te regarde pas dans les yeux, ça aussi c'est normal ?

-Bon, s'exaspéra le blond en se levant, tu veux en venir où là ?!

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

-Rien.

-Allez Drago, ne me prends pas pour un con ! Raconte un peu !

-Rien, je te dis ! Tu me saoules là !

Il sortit la pièce, la porte claquant dans le chambranle.

-Bravo Blaise, souffla Pansy en soupirant avant de se lever pour rejoindre son ami.

Elle traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre des garçons. Le blond était allongé sur son lit, le bras au-dessus des yeux. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, tapotant gentiment sa jambe.

-Allez, racontes-moi, lui intima-t-elle doucement.

Il se redressa en tailleur sur son lit en soupirant.

-Je l'ai embrassée, murmura-t-il.

-Je m'en doute bien, sourit-elle, et alors ?

-Et alors tu as bien vu, elle me fuit comme si j'avais le choléra !

-Elle ne sait sans doute pas où elle en est.

-Moi non plus, ce n'est pas une raison !

-Drago, Hermione a eu tellement de bouleversements dans sa vie depuis le début de l'année, comprend que ce soit difficile pour elle d'encaisser un truc de plus.

-C'est moi le truc à encaisser ? Grogna-t-il en grimaçant.

-C'est votre relation qui change, le truc à encaisser ! Elle n'a pas le temps de s'habituer à quelque chose que déjà, il change.

-Et c'est tant que ça un mal que ça change entre nous ?

-Ca, c'est à elle qu'il faut le demander mais commence par savoir toi ce que tu veux vraiment. Elle a surement peur que tu regrettes, la connaissant elle s'est déjà fait une psychose de reproches et de regrets.

C'était sans doute vrai, songea-t-il en connaissant bien Hermione, elle avait si peu confiance en elle.

-Parle-lui, insista Pansy.

-Comment ? Elle s'est arrangée pour m'éviter et elle ne reste jamais seule dans une pièce avec moi.

-Mais enfin, tu es Drago Malefoy. Tu trouveras bien comment faire, je te connais !

Il sourit à sa meilleure amie, se félicitant de l'avoir si bien choisie.

-Les gars, on descend ? Les appela Ginny en passant sa tête.

Ils suivirent la rouquine ainsi que Blaise et Ron à l'étage inférieur.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione discutait avec Narcissa de son rôle au sein de l'Ordre et de la vie qu'elle menait à présent, l'ainé la remerciant pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux.

-Pour l'instant, j'apprends à cuisiner, disait la blonde lorsque Drago arriva près d'elle.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Hermione me demandait comment se passait la vie depuis que je suis dans l'Ordre.

-Et tu t'y fais ?

-Oui, je disais justement que j'apprenais à cuisiner.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

De l'autre côté de la cuisine, Blaise et Ron discutait avec Harry qui venait de descendre, Ginny s'installant sur ses genoux alors que Pansy s'intéressait à la partie d'échecs de Sirius et Severus, dont Hermione, qui suivait la scène de loin, riait intérieurement.

-Il est extrêmement vilain, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Narcissa à l'intention de la rouge et or, la ramenant à la conversation.

-Ça va, on s'habitue, sourit la Gryffondor sans toutefois regardé le concerné.

A vrai dire, elle regardait partout ailleurs que lui, se cherchant une échappatoire pour s'éloigner de lui. Il était un poison toxique, dès qu'il était dans les parages, elle repensait à leur baiser du matin – non qu'elle parvienne à l'oublier à d'autres moments – et ne pensait plus qu'à recommencer.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Retentit alors une voix depuis le couloir.

Voix qu'Hermione connaissait bien. Elle bondit sur ses jambes alors que Regulus Black faisait son apparition dans la pièce, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il la vit, il ouvrit les bras et elle se jeta dedans. Elle aurait aussi bien pu avoir cinq ans en cet instant précis, elle était tellement heureuse de le voir.

-Tu m'as manqué, Princesse, dit l'homme en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Toi aussi ! Répondit-elle en se reculant un peu.

-Tu as l'air en forme.

-Je le suis.

-On veut bien dire bonjour aussi, commenta Severus qui avait interrompu sa partie pour accueillir son ami.

Regulus lui serra la main en souriant avant de faire le tour de la pièce pour saluer tout le monde. Il s'arrêta chez son frère pour lui murmurer quelque chose auquel Sirius répondit par la positive.

-Tu viens avec moi ? Dit-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

-Euh…Oui, d'accord.

A son tour, elle grimpa les escaliers à sa suite, son père s'emparant de sa valise.

Resté dans la cuisine, Harry échangea un clin d'œil avec son Parrain alors que tous retournaient à leurs occupations. Se rasseyant à sa place, Narcissa laissa son regard erré sur son fils, il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la porte. Elle avait bien remarqué le sourire qui avait naquit sur son visage lorsqu'Hermione avait sauté de joie vers son père. Elle avait aussi remarqué que la jeune femme évitait le regard de son fils, eux qui étaient si proches d'après les bruits. Manifestement, quelque chose se passait être ces deux-là et elle aurait tôt fait de savoir quoi.

Dans le même couloir où se tenait plus tôt Harry, Hermione attendait devant une porte close que Regulus daigne ouvrir. Il semblait excité comme un gamin lorsqu'il ouvrit en grand la porte. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione pour la tirer vers l'intérieur et la jeune fille fut aussitôt subjuguée.

-Mais…

-Voilà ta chambre ! Déclara joyeusement l'homme.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était dans une chambre aux couleurs de sa maison parsemée de touche de vert très joliment accordées. Un lit pouvant contenir trois personnes trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec une grande commode et un bureau assez spacieux pour tout son travail à ses côtés. Une grande fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière qui donnait directement sur la grande fresque peinte sur le mur, représentant le symbole des Gryffondor. Au bas de la fresque, une série de photos étaient accrochées représentant Sirius et Regulus, puis Regulus avec sa mère mais aussi elle avec Harry et Ron, elle avec Ginny, elle avec tous – y compris les trois Serpentards – et enfin, une photo d'elle avec ses parents adoptifs. Elle fut encore plus touchée par cette intention que par tout le reste. Son regard vogua alors sur le dernier mur de la chambre, recouvert entièrement par une imposante bibliothèque déjà bien remplie.

-J'ai pensé que tu serais peut-être contente d'avoir une chambre bien à toi si…Enfin si tu voulais venir ici, finit par dire Regulus, d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Venir ici ?

-Si…Enfin je ne veux pas te forcer bien sûr mais si tu avais envie…de vivre ici…Avec nous.

-Vivre avec vous ? Avec toi ?

-Oui…

-Oh ! Je…Euh…

-Tu n'es pas obligée bien sûr, ça peut être ta chambre quand tu viens rendre visite, si tu veux venir bien sûr ! Enfin c'est comme tu veux.

-Je peux y réfléchir ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Bien sûr, sourit-il, soulagé qu'elle ne refuse pas en bloc.

-Merci en tout cas, c'est parfait ! Cette chambre est magnifique !

-Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Harry a la sienne, juste en face et Sirius et moi sommes à côtés.

-Harry ?

-Oui, il a accepté de venir vivre ici, maintenant qu'il est majeur.

-Oh ! Il doit être ravi !

-Je crois bien, oui.

-Vous avez tout manigancé avec Sirius ?

-Oui, rit-il, on a tout décoré ensemble, on a choisi vos mobiliers, vos draps, vos vêtements, vos…

-Nos vêtements ?!

-Oui, dans la commode.

Elle s'avança pour ouvrir l'armoire et découvrit qu'elle était déjà bien remplie.

-On s'est dit que ce serait bien que vous ayez quelques affaires ici, au cas où. Pour ça, Narcissa nous a aidés.

-Elle a l'air d'être bien ici.

-Elle s'est adaptée, oui. Nous avons essayez de lui rendre tout ça le plus simple possible.

-Et avec Sirius ?

Il lui avait confié que les retrouvailles avaient été un peu plus froides qu'il ne les avait envisagées, son grand frère étant un peu fâché par toutes ses années sans nouvelles.

-Beaucoup mieux, on a réussi à aplanir les vieilles rancœurs, on a resserré les liens. Et il a fait une trêve avec Severus.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué ça, c'est une bonne chose, sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Elle caressa le couvre-lit du bout des doigts, admirant sa douceur. De la pure soie, se dit-elle.

-Sev m'a dit que vous vous étiez rapprochés aussi, ajouta Regulus en venant s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Oui, j'essaie de passer deux soirs par semaines avec lui, ce n'est pas toujours facile avec le boulot mais on s'y tient. J'aime beaucoup ces moments, je l'ai vraiment découvert.

-Alors…Tu te sens mieux ? Avec tout ça, je veux dire.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas m'annoncer que j'ai un frère ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Non, rit-il, c'est bien fini les surprises ! Mais je sais que ça été beaucoup de changements et de chocs alors…Je me demande parfois si je ne t'ai pas plus perturbée qu'autre chose en réapparaissant…

-Oh non ! Pas du tout, je suis très contente de savoir et que tu m'aies retrouvé ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi à ma place que maintenant, je sais enfin qui je suis !

-Je suis soulagé, avoua-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

Elle se reconcentra dans sa dissection de la chambre, laissant le silence s'installer alors que son esprit vagabondait vers une chevelure blonde et des yeux orageux. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'effacer de sa tête, c'était ainsi depuis plusieurs semaines mais, depuis le matin, c'était de pire en pire.

-Hermione ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Euh…Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu sembles bien songeuse, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

-Peut-être bien, soupira-t-elle.

-Racontes-moi.

-Drago m'a embrassée, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Ah. Je vois. Et alors ?

-Quoi et alors ?

-Et alors, tu en penses quoi ?

-Ce que je pense ?

-Oui.

-Je…Je ne sais pas, je…Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Hermione, enfin ! Rit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son regard complètement perdu.

-Quoi ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Mais enfin, Mya, Drago est complètement dingue de toi !

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence abasourdi. Drago n'est pas dingue de moi !

-Rien ne t'obliges à me croire, j'énonce un simple fait c'est tout.

-Un fait qui te vient d'où ?

-De la façon dont il te regarde, de la prévenance dont il fait preuve à ton égard, de la façon dont vous vous parlez, de la façon dont il fusille du regard les hommes qui t'entourent. D'un tas de détails.

-Mais…Non, ce n'est pas…

-Possible ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible ?

-Je l'aurais vu…

-Il n'y a rien de plus aveugle qu'une personne qui ne veut pas voir.

-Ce n'est pas…Enfin…Il n'est pas comme tu le décris avec moi…

-Chérie, Drago me rappelle moi au même âge avec ta mère. Je t'assure que ce garçon t'aime, même s'il n'en a peut-être même pas conscience lui-même.

-Je t'en prie, c'est totalement impossible ! Regarde-le, regardes-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sans comprendre alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas.

-Que veux-tu qu'il fasse avec une fille comme moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour un mec comme Drago !

-Enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu dis comme bêtise ?! Bien sûr que tu es assez bien, tu es une jeune fille magnifique !

-Ton père a raison, intervint une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle reconnut aussitôt la belle Narcissa qui entra en souriant.

-Désolée de vous avoir écouté, je venais pour te parler Hermione.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Tu disais Cissa ? Reprit Regulus.

-Je disais que tu avais raison, tu es une jeune femme absolument magnifique Hermione, ai confiance en toi.

-Je…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, voilà que la mère de Drago venait lui donner ses conseils.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? Reprit-elle à l'intention de la blonde, désireuse de changer de sujet.

-Oui. Ecoutes, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, encore moins de la vie de mon fils, et je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais si tu le permets, j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

-Oui ?

-Ne lui en demande pas trop.

-Je ne…

-Je sais bien que tu ne lui demandes rien mais quand viennent les sentiments, viennent souvent les attentes, le romantisme et les grandes déclarations. Drago a grandi dans un univers dépourvu de tout ça, il ne sait pas ce que c'est. S'il te plait, essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir d'être incapable de dire tout ça.

-Je…Il n'y a rien…

-Peut-être, mais au cas où.

-D'accord, dit-elle en rendant les armes, c'est promis.

-Merci, sourit Narcissa alors que des coups retentissaient contre la porte.

-Entrez !

Une seconde tête blonde fit son apparition dans la chambre. Drago eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant sa mère et Regulus mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Hum…Je voudrais parler à Hermione, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de dire Narcissa.

-On vous laisse, ajouta Regulus, à qui la Gryffondor lança un regard noir.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Drago ferma la porte de la chambre et se tourna vers la brune.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

 **Mama mia, c'était pas sympa ça ! Allez, rendez-vous pour la suite ! :p Bisous xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! Voilà la suite :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Héhé Faut pas m'en vouloir… :'( J'espère que tu boudes pas trop pour retrouver Drago :p**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Hahahah Oui, je vois que c'est la fête ! Ce chapitre-ci va te plaire j'espère ! :p (Ne me dis pas qu'il pleut à Paris, j'y vais dans quelques semaines… :( ). J'aime beaucoup aussi, je voulais donner son caractère taquin à Pansy ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Comme toujours, ton instant poésie est top top ! :D Pfiiou ! Top de compliments, merci encore ! (Pour le rating, il est possible qu'il change…)**

 _ **Dramione**_ _ **love**_ **: Merci beaucoup :D**

 _ **ElwennSnape**_ **: Haha Oui, un peu :p Merci beaucoup !**

 _ **Kikibenz29**_ **: Hahaha Disons que vos commentaires m'inspirent et me motive à écrire donc oui, en quelques sortes :p J'ai mis plus que quelques heures pour le coup ! Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 _ **Fan'**_ **: Sevy-chou, enfin quelqu'un qui l'aime aussi ! Je trouve qu'il y a tellement à dire sur lui ! :p Merci beaucoup !**

 _ **Naema**_ **: Haha désolée pour la fin, je crois que tout le monde m'en veut :p J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu me dises ce que tu en penses, c'est enrichissant d'avoir les avis sincères :) Hahahaha Tu l'as relevé ! Je ne sais pas d'où elle est sortie cette réplique-là ! :p Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, merci !**

 _ **Luffynette**_ **: Merci :))**

 _ **Isabella**_ **-** _ **57**_ **: Hihi Désolée, je me rattrape :p Merci beaucoup !**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: C'est vrai que j'ai pas été gentille hahaha :p Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci :D**

Dire qu'Hermione était sous tension était un doux euphémisme, la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. En face d'elle, Drago se tenait droit, le visage fermé.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle fut sûre qu'elle saurait maitriser sa voix.

-A ton avis, du bleu du ciel ?! Tu me fuis comme le choléra depuis ce matin !

-N'exagérons rien…

-Tu trouves que j'exagère ? Tu es partie sans un mot, tu ne m'as ni regardé ni adressé la parole durant tout le trajet ni même depuis que nous sommes ici, dès que tu as l'occasion tu échappes du moindre espace où je suis !

-Ce n'était pas…

-Ah non ! Ne viens pas dire que ce n'était pas volontaire !

-Pourquoi je t'aurais fuis, franchement ?

-Parce que je t'ai embrassée et que tu as paniqué !

-Je…Non, pas du tout…Je n'ai…Non.

-Hermione, depuis que toi et moi sommes amis nous n'avons pas passé une journée sans nous parler, à part aujourd'hui et là tout d'un coup, tu fais tout pour m'éviter ou pour être loin de moi ! Ne me prend pas pour un con !

-Franchement, Drago, tu deviens égocentrique, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec toi ! Tenta-t-elle de le convaincre – ou de se convaincre -.

-Ah vraiment ? Dit-il en plissant les yeux, mauvais.

-Ou…Oui.

-Très bien.

Il allait tourner les talons pour sortir quand il retint son geste. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il s'avança vers elle et s'empara de sa bouche avec force, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Ce baiser-là n'avait rien avoir avec celui du matin. C'était un combat pour le pouvoir où se mêlait colère, passion et violence. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à céder du terrain, comptant bien avoir le dernier mot. Alors que Drago enfonçait ses mains dans ses hanches, Hermione tirait plus fort dans ses cheveux pour s'y agripper. Leurs langues menaient une bataille pour le pouvoir dans la bouche de la Gryffondor et la réalité leur échappait peu à peu. Au bout de quelques minutes – qui aurait aussi bien pu être quelques heures – Drago lâcha Hermione pour reprendre son souffle, collant son front au sien alors que sa respiration se faisait haletante et que son cœur à elle tambourinait dans tout son corps.

-Aucun rapport avec moi, hein ? La nargua-t-il, en souriant tout de même.

-Absolument aucun, persifla-t-elle.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle je crois, reprit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle.

Ils prirent encore un instant pour se calmer l'un comme l'autre avant de s'asseoir sur le grand lit de la jeune femme, à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

-Désolée d'avoir dit que tu étais égocentrique, commença-t-elle.

-Désolé de t'avoir piégé dans ta chambre, ce n'était pas très malin de t'acculer de la sorte.

-Je reconnais que je t'ai peut-être un petit peu fuit, reconnu-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'était pas une raison, je te connais, je sais que ça ne rime à rien de te forcer la main…Même s'il faut avouer que tu as mal géré le truc.

-C'est juste que…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Oui ?

-Non, rien…

-Mya, dit-il plus doucement en relevant son visage vers lui, dis-moi.

Voyant ses yeux se remplirent de panique un peu plus à chaque seconde, il lâcha son menton pour prendre ses mains.

-On se dit tout, non ? Quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'en parler, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Drago…Je…Pourquoi tu voudrais de moi ? Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire…Regardes-toi, regardes-moi. Tu pourrais avoir bien mieux que ça !

-Bien mieux que ça ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione, tu ne te vois pas correctement !

-Si, justement ! Répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

Il la suivit et lui attrapa à nouveau les mains pour la mener devant le miroir.

-Non, tu ne te vois pas comme je te vois. Quand tu te regardes dans le miroir, tu vois en premier ?

-Drago, c'est ridicule.

-Réponds-moi.

-Je vois mes défauts.

-Quels défauts ?

-Tous.

-Il n'y a que toi qui vois ça. Moi, dit-il en la regardant à travers la glace, quand je te regarde, je vois tes grands yeux, ils sont un livre ouvert sur ce que tu ressens. Je vois les ondulations de tes cheveux. Je vois ton sourire, il est un vrai réconfort pour moi. J'y puise tellement de choses ! Et puis je te vois, toi, telle que tu es. Pleine de douceur, de gentillesse, de générosité, d'intelligence et de courage. Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais avoir bien mieux, Mya, c'est toi.

Voyant qu'elle allait protester, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant de poursuivre :

-Je viens d'un monde où l'on ne parle pas d'amour, personne ne met un pied à terre pour dévoiler ses sentiments, je ne sais rien à tout ça et je n'y crois qu'à moitié mais je sais une chose : tu vaux la peine que je foule d'un coup 17 années d'éducation rigide pour te dire que tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse et que, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais apprendre avec toi ce que veut dire le mot aimer.

Soufflée par ce que venait de dire son blond mais surtout par la sincérité profonde qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, Hermione resta pantoise quelques secondes.

-Je trouve que pour un homme qui dit ne pas savoir, tu te débrouilles bien, sourit-elle finalement.

-Ne t'attends pas à avoir des trucs pareils toutes les semaines, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

-Ca perdrait de son charme, toutes les semaines. Une fois par mois, ça me semble bien, rit-elle.

-Est-ce que je prends ça pour un oui ?

-Oui.

Aussitôt, le visage du Serpentard s'illumina un peu plus, comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux.

-Attends, le calma-t-elle alors qu'il s'avançait pour la prendre dans ses bras, j'ai besoin de mettre certaines choses au point.

-Lesquelles ?

-Tu sais que ce début d'année a été particulièrement mouvementé, j'ai beaucoup de mal à retrouver ma stabilité et maintenant que c'est fait…

-Tu ne veux pas brusquer les choses ?

-Exactement.

Elle se sentait honteuse de lui demander ça, ce que Drago ne manqua pas de noter.

-Ça ne me pose pas de problème, lui assura-t-il.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, bon par pour des mois non plus…

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Alors ça me va, en fait je me doutais que tu en aurais besoin, je le comprends.

-Tu en es…

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, termina-t-il à sa place.

-Merci.

-Autre chose ?

-Non.

-Bien.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, glissant délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches cette fois tandis qu'elle lui souriait, complices et mutines. Il se pencha vers elle et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement ce moment. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, la passion précédente laissant sa place à une tendresse toute neuve. Hermione sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son estomac alors qu'elle enroulait les mèches de cheveux de Drago autour de ses doigts pour le rapprocher d'elle. Ce dernier sentit son cœur exploser pour la première fois de sa vie, jamais aucune femme ne lui ayant procuré de telles sensations par une si chaste caresse. La différence était qu'il tenait à Hermione plus qu'à aucune autre, il aimait tout chez elle et l'avoir dans ses bras constituait une félicité qu'il pensait impossible.

-On devrait peut-être redescendre, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Oui, ce serait mieux, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Presque aussitôt leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, qu'elle entrouvrit pour lui autoriser le passage, et l'entraina dans un nouveau baiser emplit de fougue. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, elle avait les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées.

-Descendons avant que je ne te saute encore dessus, rit-il, à moitié sérieux. La voir ainsi le rendait fou, elle était magnifique.

Elle hocha la tête, remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et ils quittèrent la chambre.

Dans la cuisine, il régnait une ambiance festive agrémentée de l'odeur d'un bon repas en train de mijoter. Quand ils arrivèrent en riant, leurs amis – sous ordre de Pansy – ne firent aucun commentaire et se contentèrent de les intégrer à la conversation.

-Alors Mione, Regulus t'a montré ta chambre ? Demanda Harry, déjà au courant.

-Oui ! Elle est magnifique !

-De quoi vous parlez ? S'enquit Ginny.

-Sirius et Regulus aimerait que nous venions vivre ici.

-Tous les deux ?

-Oui.

-Oh mais c'est génial, Harry ! Intervint Ron, tu n'aurais plus à supporter les Dursley !

-Exactement ! Se réjouit le concerné, et je serais avec Sirius !

-Tu as dit oui alors ?

-Bien sûr ! Une proposition pareille ne se refuse pas, pas vrai Herm ?

Mais la jeune fille avait rougit et baissé les yeux.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda Pansy.

-Je…Je n'ai pas encore accepté, souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est plus compliqué pour moi que pour Harry…Je vais leur dire quoi ?

Tous comprirent qu'elle parlait de ses parents adoptifs.

-Mais…Tu as envie d'emménager ici ? Intercéda Blaise, sérieux pour une fois.

-Je…Oui, peut-être. Je n'en sais rien…

-Tu n'as pas à prendre de décision tout de suite, prend le temps d'y penser, lui sourit Drago en serrant sa main sous la table.

-Bien sûr, ajouta Ginny, tu prends la décision que tu veux.

-Oh pire, tu feras des allers-retours ! Conclut Ron.

-On verra, merci ! Je vais aller voir Sev un moment, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis que je suis arrivée.

-Ça me fait toujours bizarre qu'elle l'appelle comme ça, marmonna Ron. Harry acquiesça à la remarque alors que la Préfète se levait.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda-t-elle à Drago, ce qui fit sourire de plus belle l'assemblée.

-D'accord.

Il se leva à son tour et, après avoir demandé à Molly où ils pouvaient trouver le maitre des potions, ils descendirent au sous-sol où était installé le laboratoire.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce et découvrirent leur Parrain en pleine discussion avec Regulus.

-Ah tiens ! Qui voilà, sourit celui-ci.

-On ne dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, assura Severus. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-On avait envie de te voir, répondit Drago.

-Je peux vous laisser si vous voulez.

-Non ! Reste aussi, c'est bien, s'exclama Hermione.

-J'en connais une qui est en manque de son paternel, ricana le Professeur.

-Ca, elle n'a que lui à la bouche depuis des semaines, approuva le blond.

-Oh tiens, viens voir un peu Drago, j'ai une concoction à te faire essayer !

Filleul et Parrain s'éloignèrent, laissant père et fille assez seuls pour que Regulus lui glisse tout bas :

-J'en conclus que ça s'est arrangé entre vous ?

-Oui.

-Tu réalises que ça sous-entend que ton beau-père sera Lucius Malefoy ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Mais arrête ! C'est atroce !

-Enfin faut-il qu'il survive !

-Stop ! C'est horrible de dire ça !

Mais le petit sourire qu'elle affichait trahissait son apparent sérieux.

-De quoi vous parlez ? S'enquit Drago en revenant près d'eux.

-De rien ! Dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Pas dupe, il leur adressa un regard méfiant sans toutefois insister.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée enfermés à quatre dans le laboratoire, jouant au chimiste – comme l'aurait dit Sirius -. Lorsque Narcissa vint les chercher pour le repas, ils abandonnèrent leurs expériences et rejoignirent la troupe à table pour déguster la dinde – premier essai pour le repas de noël – de Molly.

Après le repas, Harry et Ron s'attablèrent pour une partie d'échec, encouragé par Sirius, Severus, Remus – qui les avait rejoints quelques heures plus tôt -, Arthur et Regulus. Blaise était resté en cuisine pour observer Narcissa, Molly et Tonks préparer le dessert, ses papilles salivant déjà, tandis que Pansy et Ginny montaient emballer leurs cadeaux de noël. Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau seuls et le jeune homme proposa une balade.

-Soyez prudents ! Leur ordonnèrent Narcissa et Regulus quand ils sortirent.

Le froid était bien présent, Hermione se félicita d'avoir mis sa cape la plus épaisse. Ce qui ne l'empêcha de frissonner tout de même, permettant à Drago de la serrer contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ça semble tellement naturel, fit-elle remarquer après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Quoi dont ?

-Toi et moi, comme ça.

-C'est vrai, approuva-t-il en raffermissant sa prise, lui arrachant un sourire au passage.

-J'aime bien.

-Moi aussi.

Il s'arrêta, l'attirant tout à fait lui par les pans de son manteau et colla son front contre le sien.

-Je crois que j'aime simplement que tu sois à mes côtés, souffla-t-il.

-Tu n'avais pas dit que les déclarations ce n'était pas ton truc ? Rit-elle, pour masquer sa gêne.

-Faut croire que tu m'inspires, rétorqua-t-il avant de lui voler un bisou et de se remettre en marche.

Hermione avait l'impression de voler, tout semblait parfait depuis les bras de Drago. Son ange blond. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui et ils marchèrent dans le calme, profitant de l'instant et du paysage enneigé.

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'une heure plus tard, gelé mais ravi.

-On vous attendait pour le dessert ! Les gronda immédiatement Blaise.

-Ton estomac a survécu, non ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Allez, à table !

-Désolé, on ne sait plus les tenir, soupira Harry en indiquant le Serpentard et Ron qui attaquait déjà l'imposant gâteau.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Hermione en s'asseyant.

De l'autre côté de la table, Narcissa lui lança un regard interrogateur en la désignant avec Drago. Elle hocha la tête en réponse et la blonde lui adressa un sourire franc et un clin d'œil, lui signifiant qu'elle tiendrait sa langue. La Gryffondor se fit la réflexion que, pour ce qui est d'être discret, c'était d'ores et déjà foutu. Son père savait, la mère de Drago savait et il fallait que leurs amis soient naïfs et aveugles pour n'avoir rien vu.

-Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda sa moitié en se penchant vers elle.

-Je me disais simplement que pour la discrétion, c'est foutu. Mon père et ta mère savent, nos amis probablement aussi.

-Pansy sait…Reconnu le blond, contrit.

-Donc voilà, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Il se serait excusé pour ça si elle n'avait pas gardé un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, tant pis. Pourquoi ? Toi oui ?

-Non ! Du tout !

-Alors tout va bien, laissons les choses comme ça. On leur dira vraiment plus tard.

Il hocha la tête pour l'approuver, espérant que leur aparté n'avait pas été remarqué. S'ils espéraient pouvoir garder un petit peu leur secret, ils feraient bien d'être un peu plus discret. Cette idée était bien sûr sans compter sur Blaise qui lâcha, assez fort pour tout le monde :

-Oh les amoureux, y a moyen que vous ne fassiez pas conversation à part ?!

Avant d'exploser de rire tout seul, tandis que le silence s'installait et les regards se tournaient vers Drago et Hermione, qui devenait un véritable coquelicot. Regulus, Narcissa, Severus et Sirius tentaient de contenir leurs fous rires alors que Pansy fusillait son meilleur ami du regard. Ron regardait alternativement le couple et le métis, sans rien avoir compris.

-T'es vraiment con, Zabini, lâcha simplement Harry en soupirant.

Ginny, à ses côtés, secouait la tête de gauche à droite, un air désespéré sur le visage.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, Sirius et son frère exposèrent de rire, suivit par le reste de la table, y compris les deux concernés. Cela suffit à faire passer la nouvelle et, lorsqu'ils eurent finis le dessert et que les jeunes rejoignirent le salon à sept, Hermione s'installa près de Drago qui passa son bras autour d'elle. Quitte à être démasqué aussi vite, autant se laisser aller.

Bien sûr, ils n'échappèrent pas à l'inquisition de leurs amis qui voulait savoir où, comment, quand tout ça s'était précisé. Ginny et Pansy lancèrent un regard à Hermione qui lui promettait qu'elle serait cuisinée plus tard, lorsqu'elles seraient seules. Fort heureusement, Sirius intervint assez tôt pour que le couple ne soit pas assommé par les questions et proposa à tous de regarder un film sur la télé qu'il avait acquise, découverte de la technologie moldue. La plupart d'entre eux ne connaissant pas, ils acquiescèrent, un peu sceptique, et il lança une comédie romantique à souhait.

Plongé dans l'écran, ils ne virent pas le temps filer et lorsque le générique de fin commença, Molly s'écria qu'il était beaucoup trop tard et envoya les adolescents au lit, malgré les protestations de Ron qui suivit tout de même le reste de la troupe.

-Bonne nuit princesse, sourit Regulus quand Hermione lui posa un bisou sur la joue.

Elle fit de même pour Sirius, Severus – à la grande grimace de ses amis – et le reste des habitants avant de prendre la main que lui tendait Drago pour monter.

Arrivé en haut, ils lancèrent un bonne nuit général, le blond assurant à Ron et Blaise qu'il arrivait dans la chambre, et il raccompagna Hermione à sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il en lui souriant.

-Bonne nuit, Drago, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement. Toutefois, la jeune femme se sentie lésée lorsqu'il s'éloigna, aussi elle l'attrapa par le col de la chemise pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion, laissant sa langue envahir la bouche du blond, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Réagissant au quart de secondes, Drago répondit à son étreinte et la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, la collant à lui. Pour la première fois, elle avait le contrôle de la situation. C'était elle qui le rendait fou. De ses cheveux, elle laissa ses mains descendre dans son cou pour s'y accrocher en se rapprochant encore plus de lui. S'ils avaient pu, ils auraient fusionnés en cet instant précis.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le sien pour calmer la chamade de son cœur, celui d'Hermione lui faisant écho.

-Reste avec moi ce soir, murmura-t-elle, l'achevant complètement.

-Mya…

-Juste pour dormir, ajouta-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

-Je doute que Molly ou ton père…

-Ils n'en sauront rien, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle mettait à mal la résistance du Serpentard, extrêmement tenté par la proposition.

-Drago, je veux juste dormir dans tes bras, s'il te plait.

Il songea alors au corps d'Hermione étendu contre lui lorsqu'il s'endormirait et céda à cette pensée.

-D'accord, dit-il.

Elle lui sourit franchement avant de prendre sa main pour entrer dans sa chambre avec lui, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

Pendant qu'elle se changeait derrière le paravent, son regard vagabonda sur la chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la déco tout à l'heure, il lui semblait maintenant évident que cette chambre avait été faites pour qu'elle s'y sente bien.

-Tu vas dire quoi à ton père ? Tu vas venir vire ici ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle depuis sa cachette, je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

Elle sortit, vêtue d'une nuisette rose en soie magnifique, et ajouta en riant :

-La journée a encore été bien chargée.

-C'est sûr, déglutit le blond en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas la détailler des pieds à la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment de passer pour un pervers en manque. D'autant plus que la brune semblait ne pas avoir conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, continuant à babiller l'air de rien.

-Tu ne te changes pas ?

-Oh ! Si…

Il enleva alors simplement ses vêtements, qu'il posa sur la chaise de bureau, restant en boxer.

Quand il se tourna vers la Gryffondor, elle eut un hoquet et ne put, elle, s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il était parfait, tout simplement. Il répondait à un appel de la luxure et elle eut soudain très chaud.

-La vue te plaît, Mya ? La charria-t-il, s'attendant à la voir rougir et bafouiller une excuse.

-Il faudrait être difficile pour s'en plaindre, rétorqua-t-elle de sa voix la plus tentatrice, le prenant au dépourvu total.

Elle rit aussitôt en secouant la tête.

-Allez, viens te coucher, gros malin !

Elle se glissa dans les draps et il bondit pour la rejoindre. Instantanément, elle se colla contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu éteints ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il obtempéra et ils se plongèrent dans le noir, enlacés. Juste avant de céder au sommeil, Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs pour tout l'or du monde, et sa pensée trouva à nouveau écho en Hermione.

 **Fin. A très bientôt pour la suite :p bisous xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucouuuu ! Voilà, voilà, chapitre suivant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Hahahaha L'entrée en matière quoi! T'en fais pas, j'ai adoré ton commentaire ! C'était pile ce que je m'attendais, j'ai ris en le lisant ! Je me sens coupable de pas avoir posté plus rapidement maintenant :p Tu te répètes peut-être mais ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de le lire, ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment ! Je suis toujours très impatiente de recevoir les Reviews, les tiennes encore plus ! :D**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Hahaha Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois contente qu'ils soient ensemble :p Ils sont un peu naïfs avec Blaise :p Fais-moi confiance pour le rating, j'aime bien ça aussi… :p Je me répète mais tes instants poésies…J'adore !**

 _ **Dramione**_ _ **love**_ **: Merci, merci ! :D**

 _ **Isabella**_ **-** _ **57**_ _ **:**_ **Merci! Les cadeaux, une partie sera dans celui-ci :p Les plus importants…Enfin tu verras :p**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Haha Ouiii, un Drago tout doux tout gentil ! Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ! :D**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Merciii ! :D Pas de soucis, contente qu'il t'ai plu !**

 _ **Harry17**_ **: On verra plus tard pour Lucius :p Merci beaucoup!**

 _ **Berenice**_ **: Merci :D**

 _ **Mayoon**_ **: Merci, merci :)**

 _ **Naema**_ **: Si seulement on pouvait en trouver… ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop guimauve ? :p Voilà la suite ! Merci :D**

 _ **Maxine3482**_ **: Merciii :D**

Le 24 décembre arriva bien vite alors que la routine s'était déjà installée au Square. Drago prit l'habitude de rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre pour la nuit, tout comme Ginny qui pouvait, maintenant qu'il dormait seul, se faufiler dans celle d'Harry. Bien sûr, leurs petites escapades étaient couvertes par Pansy et Blaise et Ron, qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de faire mousser les deux couples. Ils passaient leurs journées à sept, promenant dans les alentours ou s'enfermant dans une chambre pour discuter. Seule Hermione et Harry s'éclipsaient pour passer du temps avec pour la première son père, pour le second son parrain. Regulus savourait chacun de ses instants, ne sachant pas s'ils se reproduiraient, la jeune fille n'ayant pas encore répondu à son invitation. De temps à autres, c'était les deux Préfets qui rejoignaient leur parrain dans son labo pour discuter ou l'aider. Globalement, le temps passait paisiblement malgré la guerre qui les entourait.

Cependant, en ce jour de réveillon, l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison était extrêmement festive. Les filles avaient passées la journée dans la cuisine à aider Molly et Narcissa tandis que les garçons avaient briqués la maison. Regulus, Severus et Remus s'étaient absentés, une réunion urgente avec Dumbledore les appelant. Sirius, dont les talents de décorateur frisaient la perfection, avait transformé la maison en véritable conte de fée. Il était maintenant 18heures et ils devaient encore tous se préparer. Une fois que les trois membres manquants seraient revenus, ils commenceraient les festivités.

Dans sa chambre avec Pansy et Ginny, Hermione s'apprêtait pour son premier réveillon avec son père.

-Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda la Préfète à ses amies en tournant sur elle-même.

-Tu es canon Mione ! S'exclama Ginny.

-A part la couleur, j'adore ! Rit Pansy.

En se regardant dans le miroir, Hermione se dit que oui, elle était belle. Sa robe rouge lui allait comme une seconde peau. Bustier et descendant jusqu'aux genoux, toute recouverte d'une fine dentelle travaillée, c'était parfait. Elle remonta ses cheveux pour faire bonne mesure et se maquilla légèrement.

-Pas de bijoux ? Remarqua Pansy en enfila sa propre robe, d'un vert pétillant qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et soufflait parfaitement ses courbes.

Ginny avait quant à elle opter pour une robe à col bleue nuit, qu'elle avait assortie d'une paire d'escarpins or.

-Non, ce n'est pas utile je trouve.

-Tu es très belle comme ça, approuve la rousse en se maquillant à son tour.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers ses amies et demanda :

-Prêtes ?

-Oui, sourit Pansy.

-Une seconde, j'enfile mes chaussures !

La brune attrapa la paire d'escarpins prêts de son lit et les enfila, s'attirant le rire de Pansy.

-Vraiment ? Dit-elle narquoisement.

-Et alors ? Ce sont les couleurs de noël !

-De noël, bien sûr ! Commenta à son tour la cadette, dis plutôt que ça va plaire à Drago !

En effet, songea la brune en s'admirant une dernière fois dans la glace. Ses escarpins étaient non-seulement vert foncé mais surtout ils l'affinaient et la rendait très élégante.

-On peut y aller, affirma-t-elle, une fois certaine que tout était en place.

Elles descendirent jusqu'à la salle à manger, s'émerveillant de la décoration sublime qu'avait fait Sirius.

-Mesdemoiselles, les accueillit-il, vous êtes superbes !

-Tu es très élégant aussi ! Commenta Hermione en admirant son somptueux costume noir.

-Merci ma belle.

Ginny s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire lorsque le bruit de pas et de rires se fit entendre dans les escaliers, derrière eux, alors que Sirius sortait chercher des bûches pour l'âtre.

Presqu'au même moment, quatre têtes apparurent et les garçons avancèrent vers eux.

-Tu es très belle, ma chérie ! Sourit Harry avant d'embrasser sa petit-amie.

-Pansy, waw ! Se subjugua Ron alors que Blaise hochait vivement la tête pour approuver.

Seul Drago ne disait rien, resté un peu en retrait, les yeux braqués sur Hermione qui elle-même le fixait, aussi abasourdie que lui. Il avait revêtu un costume noir et gris, probablement fait sur mesure, qui lui donnait un air royal à souhait. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés et le rendait absolument irrésistible.

-Tu…Tu es…Magnifique, souffla-t-il sans détacher son regard.

Elle avança jusqu'à lui, ravie de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle y avait travaillé toute la semaine, souhaitant lui en mettre plein la vue.

-Merci, sourit-elle, toi aussi.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et il lui tendit son bras.

-Il a raison, la complimenta Harry, tu es magnifique Herm.

-Merci Harry.

-Ah vous voilà ! S'écria Narcissa en débarquant, vêtue d'une longue robe noir pailletée. Que vous êtes beaux, par Morgane !

-Narcissa, vous êtes époustouflante !

-Merci Hermione !

Il était vrai que la blonde était toujours d'une élégance et d'une classe folle mais ce soir, elle était particulièrement belle. Sa robe lui donnait des airs de sirènes.

-J'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez avec les plateaux, c'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle aux filles.

-Bien sûr.

-On revient, dit Ginny en posant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son homme.

-Soit sage, souffla Hermione à l'oreille de son blond avant de suivre.

-Cette fille va me rendre fou, soupira joyeusement le Serpentard une fois qu'elles furent sorties.

-Mec, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas t'en remettre ! Ricana Blaise.

-Elle est… Waw…

Les yeux du Serpentard était rêveur.

-Il faut reconnaître qu'elle est magnifique, commenta Ron.

-Et les chaussures…

-Vous croyez qu'elle l'a fait exprès ?

-Si ce n'est pas elle, c'est Pansy mais ce n'est pas anodin ! S'exclama le blond.

-Pan aussi est magnifique…

Les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui rougit instantanément.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de mal.

-Non, non…

Mais les sourires qu'affichaient ses amis ne cachaient pas leur pensée.

Heureusement pour le Gryffondor, les filles choisirent cet instant pour revenir, les bras chargés de plateaux de toasts.

-Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre le reste des hommes ! Déclara Molly, elle aussi vêtue d'une robe bariolée très originale.

Les hommes en question ne se firent pas attendre bien longtemps et, à peine arrivé, ils filèrent se changer pour la fête. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, tous étaient dans la salle à manger, discutant et riant autour de l'apéritif, puis de l'entrée, à laquelle succéda le plat. Les heures filaient aussi vite que les rires fusaient, tous savourant cette belle soirée qui marquait un renouveau.

Hermione, dont le cœur était partagé, eut un élan de culpabilité en songeant à ses deux personnes qui l'avaient aimée et choyées depuis sa naissance. Elle n'avait pas eu à se plaindre durant toute sa vie, même si elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place, ils avaient pris soin d'elle. Sa discussion avec Dumbledore, quelques jours plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire et son cœur se serra de plus belle. Au vue de la place qu'elle tenait dans la résistance et de la position délicate de ses parents, il avait jugé préférable qu'elle les envoie loin pour les protéger. Sachant qu'ils auraient refusés net si elle leur avait suggéré, ils avaient convenus que le sortilège Oubliettes était la meilleure décision. C'est ainsi qu'elle les avait vu s'envoler vers l'Australie, de loin et sans aucun souvenir d'elle. Bien sûr, ça lui avait déchiré le cœur mais quelque part, et elle en avait honte, elle s'était sentie soulagée. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à porter son choix, soulagée de ne pas devoir décidé de quelle vie elle voulait et soulagée de savoir qu'ils ne souffriraient pas de ses choix.

-Tout va bien ? Susurra Drago en se faufilant derrière elle, la tirant à ses sombres pensées.

-Je réfléchissais…

Il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille, posant son menton contre son épaule.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision, Mya.

Elle sourit, il la connaissait décidément trop bien.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Oui. Ils seront en sécurité et toi aussi.

Il la tourna vers lui.

-Je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais tu l'as fait avant tout pour les protéger. Ne l'oublie pas !

Son visage était sérieux et son ton grave, comme s'il voulait lui faire entendre une lourde réalité.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle et frotta son nez contre celui de la brune, la faisant rire au passage.

-Avec plaisir.

-Bon les enfants, vous venez ? Les rappela Regulus, on va servir le dessert !

Ils rejoignirent le groupe et regardèrent Molly couper part après part de la superbe bûche.

Une fois tout le monde servit, Sirius sabla le champagne au moment précis où sonna minuit. Les joyeux noël se mirent à retentir de toute part dans la maison, chacun embrassant son voisin. Regulus serra Hermione dans ses bras, tout comme Narcissa qui étreignit son fils. Harry embrassa Ginny avant de passer par les mains de Sirius et de Molly. Pansy colla un rapide bisou sur la joue déjà rouge de Ron qui vira au cramoisi.

-Les cadeaux, les cadeaux ! Hurla alors Blaise, intenable.

-Blaise ! Le grondèrent Ginny, Hermione et Pansy d'une seule voix.

-Bandes de méchantes…Grogna-t-il boudeur.

-Ouvre donc le premier, Blaise, rit Molly en lui tendant un paquet.

Il se jeta dessus et déchira l'emballage comme un enfant de deux ans pour découvrir un pull tricoté des mains de la dame rousse. LE traditionnel pull de Molly Weasley avec cette fois un grand B au centre.

D'abord surprit, il examina le pull sous toutes les coutures en gardant le silence. Puis, il releva les yeux vers la femme en attente d'une réaction et sourit béatement.

-Merci, dit-il joyeusement en allant la prendre dans ses bras, personne ne m'a jamais fait un pull à moi !

La matriarche eu presque les larmes aux yeux. De nature généreuse et maternelle, elle avait accueilli le jeune homme et ses amis avec chaleur et les avait tout de suite aimés.

Le métis enfila aussitôt son pull alors que la distribution continuait. Hermione reçu un bonnet, Pansy une écharpe, Harry, Ron et Drago un pull similaire à celui de Blaise, et Ginny reçu une cape.

-Merci beaucoup, madame Weasley ! Sourit Pansy, émue.

-Molly, je t'en prie !

Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire envers la femme, touché sincèrement par le cadeau mais incapable de vraiment l'exprimer.

Ce fut ensuite de Remus, Tonks, Severus, Sirius, Narcissa, Arthur et Regulus de distribuer leurs cadeaux. Ils avaient décidé de chacun faire un cadeau à un des jeunes, le principe étant plus drôle. Ainsi, Pansy reçu un parfum de Tonks, Blaise une cape neuve de Remus, Drago plusieurs manuels et ingrédients de potion de sa mère, Ron des gants de Quidditch tout frais de son père, Ginny une paire de boucles d'oreilles, qui la firent rougir, de Severus et Harry un balai neuf de Sirius. Quand ce fut au tour de Regulus d'offrir un cadeau à sa fille, il attrapa un écrin qui trônait dans le sapin et le tendit à Hermione. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et son souffle se coupa en contemplant le bijou.

-Il appartenait à ta mère, dit-il doucement, je sais qu'elle voulait te l'offrir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les larmes perlant aux coins.

-Je…Merci, murmura-t-elle alors que son cœur explosait.

Il lui sourit en prenant le bijou pour l'attacher à son cou. C'était un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune, taillé dans une pierre d'émeraude magnifique. La chaîne fine était en or blanc et donnait au collier sa finesse.

-Il te plaît ?

-Il est magnifique, merci !

Elle lui embrassa la joue fortement, d'un bisou mouillé par les larmes.

-Je t'aime, petite fille, dit-il à son oreille.

L'atmosphère émotive devint un peu encombrante aussi Blaise, dans son besoin éternel d'humour et de légèreté, déclara qu'il était temps que ce soit les jeunes qui offrent leurs cadeaux.

-Drago, tu commences ? Proposa-t-il.

Le blond hocha la tête et tendit un écrin similaire à celui d'Hermione à sa mère. Dedans, un collier de perles nacrées resplendissait.

-Oh mon chéri ! Hoqueta la blonde sans oser y croire.

Ce cadeau, pourtant traditionnel aux yeux de tous, avait un caractère particulier pour les deux Malefoy. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qu'elle avait vendu lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis, celui qui lui venait de sa grand-mère.

-Je sais que tu y tenais, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

-C'est parfait, mon chéri, vraiment parfait ! Merci !

Il se tourna vers Hermione pour la remercier, elle l'avait aidé à le choisir comprenant sans qu'il lui explique que c'était un cadeau important pour eux.

-A notre tour ! Décréta Ginny en tendant un paquet à sa mère alors que Ron s'emparait d'un second pour son père.

Dans le premier, un bracelet fin en argent paré de strass, dans le second un livre moldu sur l'utilité de certains objets. Les deux cadeaux firent mouches, au grand bonheur de la famille Weasley. Ce fut ensuite Harry qui s'avança vers Sirius, Remus et Tonks pour leur offrir respectivement un Whisky de 20 ans d'âge, une écharpe en cashmere grise et un collier d'où pendaient un loup et une nymphe entrelacée. Enfin, Drago et Hermione offrirent un set complet d'ingrédients rares à leur Parrain qui, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les serra dans ses bras. Il ne resta alors que le cadeau de la Préfète pour son père. Tous, hormis Drago, ignorait de quoi il retournait mais la soudaine nervosité de la jeune fille fut palpable. Elle sentit la main du blond se serrer autour de la sienne, l'encourageant silencieusement alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le sapin pour s'emparer d'un paquet plat et carré qu'elle tendit à l'homme.

En lui souriant toujours, Regulus ouvrit l'emballage pour trouver une enveloppe et un cadre vide.

-Dans le cadre, j'aimerais qu'on mette une photo de nous deux, expliqua-t-elle. Ouvre l'enveloppe.

Il s'exécuta et sortit un document de l'enveloppe.

-Parce que si je vis ici, je veux que ça se ressente.

L'assemblée autour d'eux sourit et hoqueta de joie alors que ses yeux à lui restaient figés sur le papier, éberlué. Au bout d'une minute, il releva la tête vers elle.

-Tu viens vivre ici ?

Son regard commença à faire des va et vient entre elle et le document de domiciliation, s'assurant qu'il était bien à la bonne adresse et que ce n'était pas une blague.

-Oui, je viens vivre ici. Avec toi.

Ce fut la confirmation dont il avait besoin. Il fit deux pas pour l'attraper par la taille et la faire voltiger dans la pièce, hurlant pratiquement de joie.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'a jamais fait ! Dit-il en la reposant et en la serrant contre lui.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise…Papa, souffla-t-elle juste pour lui.

L'émotion qui transparu dans son regard à cet instant précis affirma à Hermione qu'elle avait pris une très bonne décision. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardée avec tant d'amour, pas même ses parents adoptifs.

-Moi aussi je suis content ! Commenta Sirius pour désamorcé un nouvel élan émotif, déclenchant un éclat de rire bref mais suffisant.

-Et vos cadeaux à vous ? Demanda alors Narcissa, surprise que son fils n'offre rien à Hermione.

-On a décidé de se les échanger plus tard, répondit celle-ci. Entre nous.

-Pardon si on dérange hein ! Ricana son père.

-On vous pardonne, rétorqua Blaise.

-On aura l'occasion plus tard, sourit Pansy en adressant un regard noir à Blaise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'épuisait parfois…

L'occasion en question se présenta quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les plus âgés partirent se coucher, laissant les sept compères en bas. Aussitôt surexcité, Blaise trépigna autant pour offrir ses cadeaux que pour les recevoir.

-Merci ! Hurla-t-il lorsqu'il ouvrit le premier, de la part de Pansy, Ginny et Hermione, et qu'il découvrit un jeu d'échecs dont les pièces étaient des verres à shot. Des trois garçons, il reçut un calendrier de routier – qui les firent bien rire – et un nouvel équipement de Quidditch. Ron reçut une cargaison de bonbons et le casque de gardien qui allait avec ses gants. Pour Pansy, ce fut une valisette de maquillage et un pull en angora vert tandis que Ginny eut une paire de bottes noires et un carnet en cuir rouge avec la plume assortie. Hermione bondit de joie en découvrant les deux tomes de l'encyclopédie de Sortilèges qui lui manquait ainsi que les gants en daim bordeaux qui venaient de ses amis. Harry et Drago reçurent chacun vif d'or dont les propriétés magiques étaient modifiées pour leur être fidèle de la part des garçons, en hommage à leur qualité d'attrapeur et un bracelet en cuir travaillé de la part des filles.

Les remerciements clôturèrent la soirée avant qu'ils ne décident d'aller se coucher, l'heure étant déjà bien avancée.

Une fois dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, Drago se jeta sur la bouche de sa petite-amie, qui lui avait bien trop manquée. Elle répondit immédiatement à son étreinte, crochetant ses bras autour de lui.

-Tes chaussures me rendent fou, Mya, susurra-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Il recaptura ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. La passion bouillonnait dans ses veines alors qu'elle insinuait sa langue dans sa bouche, léchant sa lèvre au passage. Il sentit sa raison faiblir quand elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise noire. Elle défit un à un chacun des boutons, caressant ses muscles au passage. Rapidement, la chemise du blond se retrouva au sol alors qu'il la soulevait par les hanches. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la recula jusqu'à heurter le mur, reprenant par la même son assaut sur sa bouche, son cou, le haut de ses seins, savourant la douceur de sa peau. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains timides de la brune se glisser à la boucle de sa ceinture, une alarme résonna dans sa tête. Il s'éloigna rapidement, la reposant au passage. Le souffle haletant, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre le mur.

-Merde Mya…

-Je…Je suis désolée.

-Désolée ? Non, c'est moi. Je perds le contrôle.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Si, ça l'est ! Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis une semaine et je te saute dessus comme un animal…

-Drago, tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle, je ne t'ai pas aidé.

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui mais il recula automatiquement de deux pas.

-Attends que je me sois calmé !

-Non. Drago, j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui, je sais que tu ne franchiras pas de limites.

-Mya…

Il n'était pas du tout convaincu de sa résistance, il se sentait à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

-Ta foi en moi est admirable mais je ne suis qu'un…

-Non ! Tu n'es pas qu'un homme, tu es l'homme en qui j'ai confiance, auquel je tiens et en qui j'ai confiance !

-Je…

-Je vais te le prouver.

Avant qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle défit la fermeture de sa robe qui tomba sur le sol. Vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge et de ses escarpins, la jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable. Pourtant, déterminée, elle avança doucement vers lui, lui dont le regard devenait noir de désir à chaque seconde.

-Mya…Siffla-t-il comme un serpent.

-Jamais personne ne m'a vue comme ça, Drago. Jamais. Personne. Personne d'autre que toi.

Elle appuyait chacun de ses mots pour augmenter leur portée. Elle prit ses mains et les plaça sur ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux au contact de sa peau douce et chaude. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de sa beauté, du niveau de son envie à lui qui grimpait à chaque seconde. Mais, bien qu'il ait eu atrocement envie d'elle en ce moment, il pensait surtout à son bien-être, à la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait.

-Mya, répéta-t-il, as-tu la moindre idée de à quel point tu es belle ?

-Non, dit-elle sincèrement.

-Tu es une déesse, tu me fais perdre la tête.

Elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air, ses yeux greffés aux prunelles presque noires de son homme.

-Mais tu as raison, ajouta-t-il, je ne veux pas te sauter dessus.

La jeune fille sourit, à la fois contente et quelque peu déçue – après tout, il était plaisant d'être désirée -.

-Non, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, continua le blond, pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Parce que soyons honnête, j'en ai envie. Mais parce que je tiens trop à toi, parce que ce que je ressens pour toi prime sur le reste et que je veux que tu sois bien avec moi.

En une semaine, c'était la troisième déclaration qu'il lui adressait et elle en restait toujours aussi soufflée. Il était tellement sincère, tellement franc dans ses mots.

-Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire, ne trouvant pas d'autre mot.

-Allez viens, on devrait aller se coucher.

-Mais, et les cadeaux ?

Ils avaient décidé de s'échanger leur cadeau personnel dans l'intimité, après la soirée.

-Demain, mon ange. Je pense que c'est assez d'émotions pour ce soir, rit-il en détaillant une fois encore son corps.

Elle rougit avant de filer s'habiller un peu, troquant les chaussures et les sous-vêtements pour sa nuisette bleue nuit alors que lui se contentait d'un boxer.

-Joyeux noël, mon cœur, souffla le Serpentard après avoir éteints la lumière.

-Joyeux noël.

 **Oh la la ! J'arrivais plus à finir ! Vous aurez la suite demain en principe, au pire dimanche ! Bisous xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ! Je suis inexcusable, je vous avais promis le chapitre pour dimanche…. Je me suis heurtée à quelques difficultés techniques puisque mon document a été supprimé par je ne sais quelle magouille informatique ! Enfin, le voilà et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **NotUrGirlNextDoor : Hahahahah ! Tu me tues :p Drago j'ai des droits dessus avant hein ! :o J'ai pris un peu de retard pour le chapitre :( En tout cas, merci aussi pour la review sur « Jusqu'à alors » ! C'était vraiment super gentil, j'ai été très touchée !**

 **Dramione love : Haha Merci pour la review !**

 **ElwennSnape : Merci pour le review ! Désolée, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans la publication…J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même !**

 **Kitten : Merciiii ! C'est jamais trop de répétitions quand ce sont des compliments :p Hahaha Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses non plus mais j'ai eu du mal à ne pas finir en lemon :o Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci à toi pour ce nouvel instant ! Et pour ta Review sur « Jusqu'à alors », je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :p**

 **Isabelle-57 : Les voilà, les voilà ! :p Merci !**

 **Swangranger : Eh oui, pleins de cadeaux ! :p Pour ses parents, ne t'en fais pas trop, j'ai pas encore décidé mais elle ne les oublieras pas ! :) Merci !**

 **Delphine03 : Merci beaucoup ! :D Merci aussi pour ta Review sur « Jusqu'à alors »**

 **Noma Potter-Snape : Hey ! La voilà !**

 **Luffynette : Merci :)**

 **Naema : Haha J'adore cette période aussi ! J'avais envie d'une ambiance guillerette :p Pour ses parents, je n'ai pas encore décidé…J'hésite, que ferais-tu ? :) Hahah Merci, merci ! :D**

La fin des vacances sonna rapidement, obligeant les sept étudiants à refaire leur valise direction Poudlard. Assise dehors avec une tasse de chocolat chaud, Hermione admirait le paysage enneigé devant elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ce temps, cette ambiance et les moments qu'elle avait vécu dans durant ces deux semaines avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie. Pour appuyer sa pensée, elle souleva son poignet où trônait le bracelet en or et rubis tressé que lui avait offert Drago à noël.

-Tu as le collier de ton père pour te rappeler que tu es aussi une verte et argent, je me suis dit qu'un peu de rouge et or…Lui avait-il dit alors qu'elle lui sautait au cou, ravie.

Elle-même lui avait offert une gourmette en or blanc gravée d'une phrase « Il n'y a ni bien, ni mal. Tu es maître de ton destin ». Le début de la phrase était tiré de la devise des Serpentards, la fin était la phrase qu'elle lui répétait.

-Je me suis dit…Que si tu venais à avoir des doutes, à craindre tes choix, ça te rappellerait le chemin que tu as fait et d'à quel point je suis fière de toi, avait-elle sourit.

Il avait été réellement touché par ce geste plein de tendresse. Depuis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâchait leur bijou. Toutefois, si Hermione devait être franche, ce n'était pas le bracelet qui avait été son plus beau cadeau.

Son plus beau cadeau avait été la nuit du nouvel an, alors qu'elle dansait avec Ginny et Pansy sur une musique rock endiablée, entourée par tout l'Ordre du Phénix tandis que Drago la dévorait du regard depuis le côté de la piste. Au bout de quelques chansons, il s'était avancé et l'avait saisie par les épaules pour la tourner vers lui. Puis, il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et avait plongé ses iris grises dans ses prunelles chocolat avant de lui dire :

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

Elle avait eu un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il continuait sur sa lancée :

-Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis deux semaines, je le sais bien mais je t'aime, je t'aime depuis un long moment je crois et, à chaque fois que je te regarde, je t'aime un peu plus. Tu es belle, tu es intelligente, gentille, dévouée aux autres et tellement naturelle. Je ne cesse de sentir mon amour pour toi grandir. Je ne te le dirais sans doute pas assez mais chacun de ses mots est sincères.

Coite devant ce discours impromptu, elle avait mis quelques secondes à assimiler avant de se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser comme jamais. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait pu lui faire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, avait-t-elle chuchoté, peu importe depuis quand mais je sais que c'est pour longtemps.

Ils avaient passés le reste de la nuit à rire et danser, la brune savourant la fermeté mêlée de douceur des bras de son homme. Ce souvenir était le plus cher qu'elle ait de ces vacances.

Et voilà qu'ils rentraient chez eux, à Poudlard. Chez eux…La Préfète songea qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus chez elle que dans cette maison, plus à sa place qu'avec son père. Maintenant que sa décision était prise, elle reviendrait ici à chaque vacance, à chaque fois qu'elle le voudrait. Cette idée la fit sourire.

-Chérie ? L'appela son père en ouvrant la baie vitrée, l'arrachant par la même à ses pensées.

-Oui ? Sourit-elle.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, j'ai descendu ma valise déjà.

-On part dans une heure.

-On ? Souleva-t-elle.

-Je t'accompagne au train, confirma-t-il en la rejoignant.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

-Je suis content que nous ayons passés les vacances ensembles.

-Moi aussi ! J'ai déjà hâte de revenir ici !

-Tu t'y plais vraiment alors ?

Il avait la mine inquiète, comme souvent lorsqu'ils abordaient son bonheur.

-Papa, soupira-t-elle gentiment, je suis heureuse ici, avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien !

-J'aime tellement t'entendre m'appeler ainsi, Mya.

Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, murmura-t-il.

-Elle te manque beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tous les jours. Surtout en ce moment.

En le regardant, il lui sembla qu'il avait une larme au coin de l'œil. Elle se blottit contre lui, nouant ses petits bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il refermait les siens dans son dos, embrassant ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, Papa.

-Moi aussi, petite fille.

-Parle-moi d'elle, quémanda-t-elle.

Ils y passèrent une heure, une heure de nouveaux souvenirs pour la jeune femme. Jusqu'à ce que Drago vienne les chercher pour le départ.

-Il ne reste que nous, ils sont déjà partis.

De fait, leurs amis avaient déjà pris le chemin vers King's Cross. Il ne restait que les deux Préfets et leurs parents respectifs.

-Faites bon voyage ! Et soyez prudents ! Les pria Narcissa en les serrant dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

Ils transplanèrent avec Regulus juste après, direct à la voie 9 ¾. Rapidement, ils chargèrent leurs valises et Drago, après un coup d'œil à sa petite-amie, monta – non sans avoir salué l'ancien Serpentard -.

-Reviens-moi en un seul morceau, princesse ! Sourit Regulus à sa fille.

-Sois prudent !

-Promis, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, papa.

Elle monta dans le train au coup de sifflet et s'adossa à la première fenêtre pour faire signe à son père. Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée, elle rejoignit le blond dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé et se jeta dans ses bras, prise d'un énorme coup de blues.

-Eh là ! Mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est pas réel, qu'il ne sera plus là quand je reviendrais…

Les sanglots étaient perceptibles dans sa voix et il sentit les larmes mouillés sa chemise.

-Oh Drago, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

-Stop ! Il ne va rien lui arriver, il est en sécurité à l'Ordre et il fera attention à lui ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais ça ne sembla pas vraiment rassuré la jeune fille qui resta blottie contre lui. Il se contenta donc de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.

Au bout de deux heures de voyages, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans le compartiment où le couple n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Drago lisait tandis qu'Hermione dormait, la tête sur ses genoux.

-Hum…Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Oh ! Bonjour Professeur !

-Bonjour. Miss Granger a un problème ?

-Euh…Un petit coup de mou après le départ. Dois-je la réveiller ?

-Non, laissez-la donc dormir. Je venais simplement vous rappeler que vous deviez vous charger de la sortie avec les premières années demain.

-D'accord, je lui dirais.

-Bien.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle revint sur ses pas.

-Je vous félicite, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez être fier de ce que vous avez accomplis.

Surprit, le Serpentard ne dit et se contenta de sourire au Professeur de Métamorphoses.

Elle quitta le compartiment, laissant Drago à sa contemplation d'Hermione. S'il était l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, cet homme dont tout le monde semblait si fier, c'était grâce à elle. Elle lui avait donné une chance, elle avait cru en lui avant tous les autres. Et elle l'aimait. Lui, parmi tous les hommes qu'elle pouvait mériter d'avoir, elle l'avait choisi lui. En était-il seulement digne ? Il se posait la question.

-Hum…Drago ? Murmura la Gryffondor, en se réveillant.

-On va arriver à Poudlard.

-J'ai dormi tout le long ?

-Tu en avais besoin.

-Oh…Pardon pour ma crise de larmes.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis là pour ça aussi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, sourit-elle en le couvant des yeux.

Et il eut la réponse à sa question. Il n'en était peut-être pas vraiment digne mais pour ce regard-là, il ferait tout.

-On devrait se changer avant d'arriver, commenta-t-elle ensuite.

Ils attrapèrent leurs uniformes et se changèrent. Drago se forçait à ne pas regarder la brune, le souvenir de sa peau encore très frais dans sa tête. Il mourrait d'envie pour elle, il se sentait consumer un peu plus chaque jours. Mais il s'était promis de ne rien forcer entre eux, de lui laisser le temps d'être totalement à l'aise avec lui. Il se fit violence quand retentit le bruit des vêtements froissés qui tombent et attendit qu'elle finisse.

-C'est bon, tu peux respirer ! Le taquina-t-elle.

-Merci… Soupira-t-il.

Il finit de s'habiller à son tour, troquant son jeans pour son pantalon noir règlementaire. Il sentit le regard brûlant de la jeune fille dans son dos quand il laissa tomber le t-shirt mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. La différence majeure entre eux était leur façon d'envisager leur corps. Si lui était très à l'aise avec son corps, elle était terrifiée par le sien. De la même manière, elle pouvait être timide devant lui ou totalement tentatrice. Il aimait ces deux côtés d'elle. Il enfila son pull et se tourna en souriant vers elle, qui avait détourné le regard et rougit fortement.

Il retint un nouveau commentaire alors que le train faisait une embardée sur la droite avant de ralentir.

-On y est, dit Hermione.

-En route, sourit le blond en lui tendant la main.

-Euh…

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sûr ?

-De ?

-De vouloir qu'on s'affiche comme ça, souffla-t-elle en regardant sa main sans la prendre.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça gênant.

-Gênant ?

-Tout le monde va nous fixer…

-Et alors ?

-Je n'aime pas ça. On m'a bien assez fixée comme ça en début d'année.

-Oui, enfin là ce n'est pas pareil.

-Je ne sais pas, Drago…Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouveau scandale.

-Scandale ?!

-Oui…Fin tu m'as comprise, je veux dire…La fille d'un homme issu d'une famille qui trempe dans la magie noire et…

-Et un mec prédisposé pour devenir un Mangemort ?! C'est ça ?

-Mais non ! Enfin, je sais bien que non !

-Mais ?

-Mais les autres l'ignorent, ils vont tous juger…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? S'exaspéra le blond.

-Et bien, je…

-En fait, tu as honte, lâcha-t-il.

Elle le regarda, horrifiée.

-Mais non, je…

-Laisse tomber, c'est bon. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me demandes qu'on se cache. J'aurais pensé qu'une fois nos amis au courant, ce serait bon mais si l'avis des autres compte autant, cachons-nous.

-Drago…

-Je vais m'occuper des premières.

Sans plus un mot, il sortit du compartiment, laissant la jeune fille seule et désabusée. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Elle finit par suivre le mouvement et descendit du train, endossant ses responsabilités de Préfète. Elle aida les plus jeunes à récupérer leurs bagages, s'assura que tous rentraient bien au château et qu'ils allaient tous au repas d'accueil. Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne vit Drago que de loin et il évitait soigneusement son regard. Elle l'avait blessé, elle pouvait le sentir même de loin. Quand elle fut certaine que tout était en ordre, elle rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le banquet et s'assit aux côtés de Ron, face à la table des Serpentard. Bien évidemment, le blond avait pris soin de lui tourner le dos et chipotait dans son assiette sans grand appétit.

-Ca ne va pas, Mione ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Je crois que je me suis disputée avec Drago…

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit Harry.

Elle leur raconta l'incident avec détails.

-C'est malin aussi, commenta Ron, c'était pas très délicat Mione… Pardon.

-Tu…Tu crois ?

-Et dire qu'on te dit la plus intelligente, ricana Harry.

-Herm, Drago t'aime, il a peur de te perdre tout le temps, expliqua Ron, et tu vas lui dire un truc pareil…Déjà qu'il ne se sent pas à ta hauteur, si tu en rajoutes une couche…

-Comment ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Pas à ma hauteur ?

-Bah tu vois ce que je veux dire, pas digne de toi quoi.

-D'où ça sort ça ?!

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda Harry, surprit.

-Non !

-Ah, lâchèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

-Expliquez !

-On en a parlé plusieurs fois, il pense que tu mérites mieux que lui et que tu serais mieux avec un autre.

-C'est ridicule !

-C'est pas à nous que tu dois le dire, intervint Ginny.

Soudainement déterminé à éteindre cette idée ridicule dans l'esprit de son petit-ami, Hermione ne dit plus rien et attendit la fin du banquet. Une fois que Dumbledore eut terminé son discours et souhaiter bon retour aux élèves, les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Aussitôt, la Préfète se leva et avança parmi les élèves jusqu'à la table des Serpentards.

-Drago ? L'appela-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, comme la moitié de la table. Pansy lui adressa un sourire, Blaise un clin d'œil mais elle vit surtout la mine surprise du jeune homme.

-Tu viens avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main. J'aimerais bien marcher un peu avant de rentrer, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle qui détestait l'attention était maintenant servie, la moitié des élèves de Poudlard avait entendu leur échange et l'autre moitié le saurait au lendemain matin. Mais au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle, c'était lui. Lui qui lui adressait maintenant un sourire radieux, lui qui la dévorait des yeux, lui qui se leva en attrapant sa main et qui noua leurs doigts. Sans faire attention aux gens qui les entouraient, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle pour aller jusqu'au parc.

Dehors, main dans la main, ils ne dirent pas un mot durant un moment, se contentant de profiter du paysage enneigé.

-Drago ? Finit par dire Hermione.

-Oui ?

-Tu penses vraiment que tu n'es pas digne de moi ?

-…

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant à attraper le regard de son petit-ami qui s'entêtait à regarder l'étang gelé.

-Drago ? Réitéra-t-elle.

-C'est juste que…Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux, Mya. Je n'ai pas d'avenir, je n'ai plus vraiment de famille et je me cache parmi les membres de l'Ordre comme si j'étais digne d'y appartenir. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien t'apporter ?

-Drago, dit-elle fermement en l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle. Tu n'es rien de tout ça. Tu es un homme courageux qui a tourné le dos à tous les principes qu'on lui avait soigneusement imbriqués dans la tête pour protéger ta mère et faire ta propre vie. Tu es plus que digne d'appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix, beaucoup y sont sans avoir rien eu à faire. Tu as prouvé ta valeur. Quand à ton avenir, tu as la vie pour le construire, ce n'est pas la fin. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, qu'importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je sais que je t'aimerais toujours.

Le discours était virulent et bien énoncé, elle avait démantelé chacun de ses arguments.

-Viens, rentrons, il fait froid à présent.

Elle lui sourit et ils prirent le chemin inverse, vers leurs appartements.

Assis par terre devant la cheminée, Drago contemplait les flammes tout en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure étendue d'Hermione, qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux.

-J'ai toujours voulu devenir un maitre des potions, comme Sev.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui…Enfin non, petit je voulais être chocolatier.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas !

-Dixit la fille qui mange plus de chocolat que personne !

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-Pas tant que ça ! Je dois te rappeler que…

-Non ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire, inutile de me rappeler les truffes de noël !

-Tu en as mangé des douzaines !

-Tu exagères !

-Pas tant que ça, ricana-t-il.

-Soit ! Ce n'était pas le sujet. Tu veux devenir maitre des potions ?

-Voulais.

-Tu ne veux plus ?

-Comment ? Je ne saurais plus…

-Pourquoi ?

-Avec mon nom…

-Ton nom, tu décides de ce que tu en fais Drago ! Si les gens sont assez stupides pour associer père et fils, c'est leur problème ! Toi tu as déjà prouvé ta valeur.

-Tu as une telle foi en moi…

-Parce que je sais ce qu'il y là-dedans.

Elle posa sa paume sur la poitrine du blond et sentit son cœur qui battait la chamade.

-Tu es plus exceptionnel que tu ne sembles le penser.

-Et toi bien trop généreuse, sourit-il en attrapant ses doigts gelés pour les embrasser.

Il l'attira ensuite à lui et la serra dans ses bras, laissant ses lèvres vagabonder sur la joue, le nez, la gorge de la brune avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser plutôt fougueux. L'envie de lui prit naissance dans les veines d'Hermione qui s'accrocha plus fort à lui.

-On ferait mieux de rentré, souffla-t-il en la relâchant, la frustrant au passage.

Ils reprirent le chemin vers le château, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Dans la tête d'Hermione, tout tournait. Elle avait vraiment eu envie de le sentir contre elle, en elle. Elle aurait voulu que toutes leurs barrières disparaissent. Ce nouveau sentiment la perturbait beaucoup et continua de la chiffonner lorsqu'ils se couchèrent quelques heures plus tard.

 **Finite ! A bientôt – plus tôt – pour la suite ! Bisous xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Re-bonjour ! Enfin bonsoir à cette heure ! (Chez moi, il est 23h passé)**

 **Alors le RATING de l'histoire vient de changer, je vous laisse imaginer pourquoi :p**

 **Le chapitre est un peu plus court mais plutôt rempli et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **NotUrGirlNextDoor : J'envisage la garde partagée mais parce que c'est toi ! Dis-toi qu'après ce chapitre, il ne sera plus question de partager :p Je suis contente qu'Herm te plaise, je ne voulais pas en faire une nunuche mais pas une fille qui réussis tout sur tout non plus :p Merci !**

 **Delphine03 : Eh oui ! Merci ! :D**

 **ElwennSnape : Je pense que tu vas y trouver ce que tu cherchais :p Merci !**

 **Dramione love : Haha Ouiii, il est mignon ! Merci :)**

 **Naema : Merci, merci ! Je ne voulais pas non plus d'un Drago trop arrogant, on a tous nos faiblesses après tout ! Mais merci pour ton avis, justement c'est grâce aux avis qu'on construit et qu'on améliore son histoire ! Merci ! :D**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Isabella-57 : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci :)**

 **Swangranger : Tu as bien cerné ce que je voulais montrer, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci :p**

La reprise des cours et la préparation vers les ASPICS occupa beaucoup l'entièreté de Poudlard, les semaines filèrent sans qu'aucun ne s'en rendent compte et déjà, le printemps fit son retour. Les sept compères profitaient de chaque instant libre pour se voir, les garçons devenant obséder par le Quidditch avec la saison qui recommençait. Toutefois, la tension habituelle qui accompagnait les matchs Gryffondor/Serpentard s'était fortement calmée, notamment grâce à l'amitié qui liait maintenant les deux capitaines. Ainsi, chacun prenait les victoires et les défaites avec plus de bonne humeur. Les filles ne manquaient jamais une de leurs rencontres, bien que le blond aurait aimé voir sa petite-amie dans les gradins des vert et argent. Cependant, l'avoir dans n'importe quel gradin était déjà un exploit en soit et n'avait pas manqué de surprendre Ron, Harry et Ginny qui faisaient toujours des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir avec eux. Hermione et Drago, dont la relation ne cessait de se solidifier, passaient un maximum de temps restants ensemble bien que la jeune femme fut hautement paniquée à mesure que les jours avançaient, la pression des examens grandissant en elle.

D'ailleurs, la jeune fille était installée sur la petite table de leur salle commune lorsque le blond rentra de son entrainement de Quidditch le vendredi soir.

-Eh ! Encore en train de bosser ? S'exclama-t-il en entrant.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui et sourit. Il était tellement beau dans sa tenue d'attrapeur. Son uniforme moulait son torse et laissait entrevoir ses muscles. Ses cheveux était mouillé et retombait follement devant ses yeux. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à lui tandis qu'il posait sa cape sur le dossier du canapé.

-Il pleut, constata-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il s'ébroua comme un chien, lui envoyant des gouttes au passage.

-Drago ! Cria-t-elle en riant malgré tout.

Il rit plus fort en se secouant une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant. Il la poursuivit dans toute la salle commune en ne cessant d'envoyer de l'eau partout.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux m'attraper ? Rit-elle en se tenant debout d'un côté du divan alors qu'il la narguait de l'autre côté.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux m'échapper ? Rétorqua-t-il, narquois.

Tout à coup, il bondit vers elle et elle courut de plus belle, hurlant de rire. Soudain, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long, échappant de peu au coin de la table. Elle gémit de douleur alors que Drago, qui était arrivé à son côté dans la demi seconde, la retourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je pense. Je suis débile.

-Mais non, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû faire attention.

Elle sourit, habituée à sa tendance à tout prendre pour lui. Il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle pour la ramener contre lui.

-Tu es certaine que ça va ?

-Oui, juste une égratignure.

Elle lui montra son coude dont la peau était légèrement entamée.

-Viens, on va désinfecter ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à leur salle de bain. Il la posa sur le rebord de la baignoire et se mit à farfouiller dans la pharmacie. Il en sortit une compresse et un désinfectant.

-Ca va piquer un peu, la prévint-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête, touchée par sa prévenance, alors qu'il commençait ses soins, très concentré dans sa tâche.

Le silence se fit tandis qu'il s'affairait et qu'elle l'observait, craquant totalement pour son air sérieux et soucieux.

-Voilà, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir collé un pansement sur la petite plaie.

-Merci, mon cœur, sourit-elle. Oh ! Zut ! Je t'ai mis du sang sur la manche ! Grogna-t-elle ensuite, en constatant la tâche rouge sur la manche argent de son homme.

-Merde !

Sans y prêter plus attention, il enleva son pull et le jeta dans la corbeille derrière eux. Il se retourna vers elle, tout sourire et se figea en voyant son regard chargé de désir. Torse nu devant elle, il se sentait soudain comme une proie prise au piège. Tout à coup, il fut projeté trois pas en arrière alors que la bouche passionnée de la brune attaquait la sienne de manière délicieusement sensuelle. Dans un réflexe, il attrapa sa taille alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de son bassin. Le diable au corps, elle relâcha sa bouche une seconde pour s'attaquer à son cou, le picorant de baiser, avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Reprenant le contrôle, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et reprit la dominance du baiser, mordillant ses lèvres pour insinuer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle gémit longuement et noua ses bras plus fort autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

-Hermione, haleta-t-il en se reculant de quelques centimètres, si tu continues comme ça…Je ne pourrais pas…

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, Drago, souffla-t-elle, hors d'haleine. Pas cette fois.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, incertain de la teneur de ses propos.

-Mya…

-Je suis certaine de ce que je veux, Drago. Je t'aime. J'en ai envie.

Il lut dans son regard qu'elle lui disait toute la vérité, derrière le désir qui noircissait ses yeux, il vit la confiance et l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

-Je t'aime, Mya, chuchota-t-il.

Il raffermit sa prise sur elle et l'entraina avec lui hors de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Pas ici.

En moins de deux, il gagna sa chambre et posa la jeune femme sur son lit. Positionné au-dessus d'elle, il captura ses lèvres tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps de la jeune fille, caressant ses courbes par-dessus sa tenue. Il se redressa quelque peu pour la contempler alors que, délicatement, il défit un à un les boutons de son chemisier pour découvrir le soutien-gorge en dentelle vert foncé qu'elle portait. S'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence, le blond n'en fut que plus excité. Il dégagea le vêtement des épaules de la rouge et or pour admirer sa peau pâle qui contrastait avec le sous-vêtement. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur sa peau, s'attardant quelques peu sur les deux globes de chair qui ne demandaient qu'à être libéré. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était déjà trop pour lui. Lorsqu'il sentit ses petites mains glisser sur son torse nu pour découvrir sa musculature, son esprit divagua complètement et il reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

Bien décidé à lui faire perdre la tête, il dégrafa rapidement le carcan de dentelle, libérant ses seins, et en prit un dans la bouche avec ardeur pour le mordre gentiment. Elle se cambra, toute à lui, s'offrant pour la première fois sans questionnements ni scrupules.

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres gonflées par tant de baiser. En retour, elle attrapa son index dans sa propre bouche et entama de lents va-et-vient, parfaite imitation d'une caresse qu'elle n'avait jamais effectuée. Il la regarda faire, subjuguer. Elle était à la fois tellement innocente et tellement tentatrice, telle un diable au visage d'ange. Il se sentit alors fondre devant elle.

Il se pencha sur elle, son torse frottant ses seins dans une caresse délicieuse alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son dos, le griffant légèrement. Se cambrant contre lui, elle frotta son intimité contre l'érection déjà douloureuse du blond. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il la débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, dévoilant par la même le shorty assortis au soutien-gorge, qui avait déjà trouvé le sol. Il se fit violence pour ne pas déchirer ces quelques morceaux de dentelles et la prendre sur le champ.

-Tu es tellement belle, Mya, grogna-t-il la voix rauque de désir.

Elle lui sourit en réponse, les yeux mi-clos. Présente et très loin à la fois, elle parvint à se relever pour lui ôter pantalon et boxer, le révélant nu pour la première fois devant elle.

Quelque peu intimidé face à cette nouvelle intimité, elle tendit une main timide vers son érection. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle refermait son poignet autour de lui et entama un mouvement régulier qui fit partir Drago bien loin de la réalité. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, tellement envie de la posséder. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il serait peut-être le premier et le dernier amant de sa vie et cela suffit à lui faire perdre tout sens moral. Il interrompit sa caresse divine et la rallongea sur le lit.

Tremblant de désir pour la première fois, il fit glisser son dernier vêtement le long de ses cuisses, la dévoilant nue à son regard conquis. Il l'admira un moment, sans se repaitre de cette vue magnifique de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle s'offrait à lui, sans retenue, échevelée, le corps embrasée de désir et de passion, ses yeux remplis d'envie et d'amour.

Il mémorisa chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avant de se rallonger sur elle, veillant à ne pas lui peser tout de même, avant de couvrir son visage de baiser en descendant vers son corps. Il laissa trainer ses lèvres sur sa gorge, ses seins, son ventre, jusqu'à son intimité brûlante.

Lorsqu'il fit voleter ses lèvres sur elle tout en insérant ses doigts en elle doucement, elle poussa un cri et se cambra. Terriblement excité lui-même par ses gémissements et ses frissons de plaisirs.

-Drago, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il sourit de satisfaction alors qu'il poursuivait sa douce torture. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé entendre son nom dans la bouche d'une femme. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et il constata qu'ils étaient maintenant totalement obscurcit par le désir et l'attente. Il continua à mouver ses doigts en elle et elle ondula du bassin contre sa main, désireuse de plus.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, tentant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Alors qu'il allait se redresser, elle lui attrapa les cheveux pour le ramener à elle et l'embrasser avec ferveur, faisant passer son impatience. Il songea que son ange était maintenant une lionne affamée. Il reconnut toutefois une forme d'appréhension dans ses grandes prunelles chocolat. Elle avait la maitrise de leur baiser mais pour le reste, elle s'en remettait uniquement à lui. Aussi, lorsqu'il se déroba pour se positionner au-dessus d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et il la sentit se tendre quelques peu.

Il vint alors embrasser le recoin de ses lèvres avec tendresse, lui glissant à l'oreille :

-Mon ange, un seul mot et on arrête là.

-Tu m'aimes ? Souffla-t-elle en plongeant dans ses yeux gris qui ne pouvaient lui mentir.

-Plus que tout.

-Alors je suis sûre. Fais-moi tienne, Drago, susurra-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux à ses mots et entra doucement dans son intimité brûlante, jusqu'à buter au fond d'elle. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à lui. Elle se crispa sous le coup de la douleur et il vint aussitôt embrasser chaque parcelle son visage.

-Ca va passer, mon amour…Murmura-t-il comme une litanie.

Elle hocha la tête et il ressortit d'elle pour entrer à nouveau. Le sentiment de douleur laissa place à un sentiment d'inconfort.

Lorsqu'il entama un le va-et-vient, elle braqua son regard sur lui, fascinée. Le sentiment d'inconfort s'en alla, laissant sa place à un sentiment plus agréable.

-Bordel, Mya…

Complètement épris, il augmenta la cadence et elle ondula les hanches, incertaine des bons gestes. Toutefois, en le voyant fermer les yeux et soupirer d'aise, elle prit plus d'assurance et accentua son mouvement. Drago avait totalement perdu pied avec le monde, échappé dans un monde de volupté totale. Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir à avoir une femme dans ses bras, elle était incroyable.

Un sentiment de chaleur se répandit dans les veines de la Gryffondor qui gémit de plus belle en s'accrochant aux bras musclés de son amant. La sentant totalement en phase avec lui, il appuya un peu plus son rythme, se sentant proche de la délivrance.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, ses sens en ébullition alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur augmenté en elle. Soudain, elle vit le visage du blond se crispé alors que dans un dernier et puissant coup de reins, il atteignait son paroxysme. Il s'effondra sur elle, le corps tremblant et elle referma les bras autour de lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps.

Bercés par la puissance de leur étreinte, ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Drago releva la tête vers sa petite-amie et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

-Très bien, Drago. Tout ça…C'était parfait, absolument parfait.

Il sourit et l'embrassa furtivement pour l'approuver. Il la fit basculer sur lui pour la serrer dans ses bras et les recouvrit de sa couverture. Ainsi enlacés, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Hermione fut d'abord prise de panique en voyant le soleil percé par la fenêtre, elle allait être en retard à son premier cours. Puis, réalisant que c'était samedi et qu'il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-lard – et qu'ils n'auraient donc rien à faire –, elle se détendit et se tourna vers Drago, profondément endormi. Elle sourit en repensant à la veille, à la tendresse de ses gestes, à la ferveur de ses baisers, à la puissance de son étreinte. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas goûté à l'extase absolue, la première fois n'étant généralement pas la meilleure, mais elle avait savouré leur proximité, ils avaient été en symbiose totale.

-Bonjour, marmonna le blond en ouvrant un œil.

-Bonjour mon amour, sourit-elle.

Immédiatement, elle sentit une main voleter dans son dos avant de s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la ramener contre lui.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Très bien et toi ?

-Mieux que ça.

Voyant qu'elle rosissait un peu en baissant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'as-tu ?

-Je…Je me demandais…Hier…

-Mya, hier était la meilleure nuit de mon existence, dit-il en devinant sa pensée.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu me rends fou, rien qu'à y penser je meurs d'envie de recommencer, grogna-t-il.

-On peut, susurra-t-elle, tentatrice.

Il sourit, ravi qu'elle soit déjà si à l'aise avec cet aspect de leur relation.

-Plus tard, je m'en voudrais de te claquer un muscle, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas être aussi entrainée que toi ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Ça avait été dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il lui répondit avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça. J'aime être l'homme en qui tu as eu assez confiance.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de confiance, Drago. Je t'aime, bien plus que je n'aurais pensé ça possible, je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne regretterais pas mon choix.

-Merci, mon ange, dit-il, ému par la force de ses sentiments.

Bouleversé par ses mots, il la serra contre lui tout en la renversant sur le matelas. Reprenant sa position dominante, il picora sa peau de baiser sous le rire de son amante qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher d'elle. Ils gémirent de concert et il fit courir ses mains sur sa peau tendre, allant de ses seins à ses cuisses. Il les écarta tendrement et s'immisça entre elles. La sentant déjà prête pour lui, il entra en elle d'un coup de rein et elle cria son nom alors qu'il lui répétait des je t'aime à l'oreille.

S'embrasant tous les deux, ils passèrent la journée au lit, Drago faisant découvrir les plaisirs de la chair à sa princesse. La concerné profita intensément de ce que lui offrait le présent, oubliant le monde extérieur.

Quand ils n'apparurent pas au repas du soir, Blaise, Harry et Ron furent prêt à bondir, persuadés d'une catastrophe. Toutefois, au regard que s'échangèrent Pansy et Ginny, ils se calmèrent et comprirent que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Brièvement, elles leur expliquèrent les plaintes d'Hermione ces derniers temps, qui avait bien du mal à contenir ses envies pour le Serpentard. Ils mangèrent donc sans les deux Préfets, attendant avec impatience leur réapparition pour connaître toute l'histoire.

Dans les appartements des Préfets en question, il n'était pas question de penser à leurs amis ou même aux examens qui approchaient, il n'était question que de profiter de la volupté et du plaisir du moment.

 **Voilààà ! Oh j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, je suis en panique totale ! A bientôt, bisous xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite, qui j'espère vous tiendra autant en haleine que moi quand je l'ai écrite !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **NotUrGirlNextDoor : Hahahaha Mais j'aime les conneries moi ! Tu me fais tellement rire en fait ! Après, évite de l'enfermer dans ton placard, attache le à ton lit plutôt, tu auras plus de résultats :p Hahaha Un Drago jaloux ? J'envisage, j'envisage :p Mais comme tu auras sans doute envie de me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre…**

 **Maxine3482 : J'étais inspirée :) Merci !**

 **Delphine03 : Merci beaucoup ! La voilà :)**

 **Dramione love : Merci, merci ! :D**

 **Isabella-57 : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que ça vous ai plu ! Héhé…A croire que tu anticipes l'histoire :p**

Le lendemain matin, quand les Préfets ne se montrèrent pas au petit-déjeuner, Blaise décida tout de même d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien. Il quitta la Grande Salle, ses amis dans son sillage, et ils allèrent jusqu'à leurs appartements.

-Je ne connais pas le mot de passe, râla-t-il après avoir appelé le tableau plusieurs fois.

-Moi oui, ricana Pansy en s'avançant.

-Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi ils ne veulent pas me le donner, marmonna le métis entre ses dents, Ron approuvant derrière lui.

Pansy souffla le mot de passe, assez bas pour que les deux garçons ne l'entendent pas, et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune déserte.

-Bizarre quand même, lâcha Harry.

-Herm ? Drago ? Les appela Ginny.

C'est alors que Ron se prit le coin de la table et jura férocement en sautillant, sous le regard amusées de ses amis. Ils se tournèrent tous d'un bloc en entendant une porte s'ouvrir.

Inconscients de la présence de leurs amis, Hermione sortit à reculons, vêtue d'une chemise à Drago – au vue de la longueur -. Ses doigts étaient mêlés à ceux du blond, qui était la cause de sa marche inversée puisqu'il la faisait lui-même reculer.

-Drago, ça suffit ! S'écria-t-elle en riant.

-Rappelle-moi qui est le chef ?

-Tu n'as que l'avantage de la force !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

-Mya, gronda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh n'y pense même pas ! On est déjà assez en retard ! Rétorqua-t-elle en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux.

Derrière elle, leurs amis gardaient le silence et maitrisaient leurs rires. Toutefois, lorsque Drago inversa leur position en la collant contre le mur, remontant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, ils s'entre-regardèrent tous. Décidant qu'il valait mieux manifester leurs présences, Pansy se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter le couple qui se tourna vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? S'exclama-t-il en se mettant devant Hermione.

-On s'inquiétait, tiens ! Répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

-S'inquiéter pour ?

-On ne vous a pas vu hier, on ne vous voit pas ce matin !

-M'enfin, vous avez l'air d'aller bien, ricana Blaise, le sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, intervint Hermione, mais…

-Vous pourriez sortir d'ici ? Termina Drago.

-On vous attend dehors ? S'enquit Harry.

-Si vous avez le temps, rit Drago.

-Drago !

-Aie ! Cria celui-ci en massant son bras que la Gryffondor venait de frapper.

-Avantage de la force hein… Se moqua-t-elle tandis qu'il la fusillait du regard. On vous retrouve dehors, oui, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

Il hocha la tête et ils sortirent, les laissant à nouveau seuls.

-Casseur d'ambiance, râle le blond.

-On reprendra là où on s'est arrêté ce soir ! Promit-elle en filant à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Juste avant de refermer la porte, elle lui jeta sa chemise et Drago grogna, elle le narguait. Puis il sourit, ravi qu'elle soit aussi à l'aise avec lui, ravi de la nuit, de la journée, de la nuit encore et de la matinée qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'un tel bonheur puisse être pour lui et pourtant.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendaient toujours.

-Blaise, on ne t'a pas appris à ne pas s'asseoir par terre ? Gronda Hermione à l'intention du Serpentard, étalé sur le sol.

-Merci Maman !

-Bon, vous nous vouliez quoi ? Demanda Drago.

-On voulait se faire une journée Quidditch, sourit Harry.

-Oh joie, soupira Hermione.

-Oh là Potter ! Tu nous as sortis d'ici pour me proposer un sport que je pratique quatre fois semaines et qu'Hermione ne supporte pas ?! Râla le blond.

-Et bien…Euh…Oui.

-Ok, c'est bon, on rentre.

-On sent qu'on a de l'importance ! Marmonna Blaise

-C'est ça quoi, ajouta Pansy, alors que Ron hochait la tête derrière eux.

-Non, non, intervint la brune, va jouer au Quidditch avec eux, Blaise souffre manifestement d'un manque de son meilleur ami.

Le concerné lui tira la langue.

-Moi je vais aller travailler un peu, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant.

-Tu vas retrouver tes bouquins ? La taquina-t-il.

-Moque-toi et tu dors sans moi ce soir !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Va bosser, je vais jouer avec eux.

-On sait qui mène la danse dans leur couple en tout cas, ricana Ron à Blaise.

-Au moins, moi, j'ai un couple ! Persifla Drago.

-Suffit vous trois ! A tantôt, dit Hermione.

-Hermione, je te rejoins tantôt ? Proposa Pansy, qui ne jouait pas mais aimait voir le jeu.

-D'accord, je serais à la bibliothèque.

Elle embrassa furtivement Drago avant de le laisser filer, suivit de leurs amis. Une fois hors de vue, elle alla récupérer ses livres dans sa chambre puis se rendit dans son sanctuaire. Elle avait du travail en retard, la journée d'hier ayant été perdue. Enfin…Pour le travail…Pour le reste, la journée de la veille avait été magique, magnifique et parfaite. Elle secoua sa tête, s'interdisant de repenser à tout ça maintenant, bien consciente qu'elle serait incapable de se concentrer autrement.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, Pansy regardait les quatre joueurs évolués dans les airs avec élégance. Elle n'aimait pas plus que ça jouer mais elle aimait regarder. Son regard erra essentiellement sur les mouvements de Ron. Il semblait avoir été taillé pour être gardien, il repoussait les souaffles avec aisance. Il était beau comme ça, dans son univers athlétique et son regard se perdit sur lui.

-Donc mon frère te plait ? Demanda Ginny, assise à côté d'elle, en riant.

Leur nombre étant impair, ils avaient décidé de faire une tournante dans les joueurs et Ginny s'était proposée de prendre le premier tour de banc.

-Que…Quoi ?!

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, ça fait dix minutes que tu le dévores du regard !

-N'importe quoi ! Je trouve qu'il joue bien, c'est tout.

-Mais oui, on va dira ça, rit la rousse.

-C'est la vérité !

-Pansy…Dit-elle en offrant son plus beau regard à la Serpentarde, celui qui voulait dire « Ne me prend pas pour une bille ».

-Ok, peut-être…Peut-être qu'il me plait, un peu, avoua la verte et argent qui savait qu'on ne résistait pas longtemps à Ginny Weasley.

-Et donc ?

-Donc quoi ?

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Pas maintenant en tout cas, rit Pansy.

-Mais peut-être ?

-Oui, peut-être. Je vais laisser les choses évoluer et on verra bien. Tu penses que ça pourrait arriver ?

-Je sais que, depuis noël, il ne jure plus que par toi.

-Intéressant, sourit l'ainé. Je vais envisager alors.

C'était une chose que Ginny aimait beaucoup chez Pansy. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de questionnements et d'inquiétudes, elle fonçait aussi simplement qu'elle marchait et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, tant pis. Hermione et elle était plus réfléchie, elles envisageaient toutes les possibilités avant de foncer. C'était rafraichissant d'avoir une amie comme Pansy pour vous rappeler que la vie, c'est une pomme dans laquelle il faut croquer avant qu'elle ne vous croque.

-Je crois que tu serais bien pour lui, songea à haute voix la cadette.

-Tu te figures déjà le mariage et les enfants là ?

-Je pourrais être marraine ?

-Probablement, rit la verte et argent.

-Alors vous pouvez en avoir !

-Avec Drago pour Parrain.

-C'est préférable à Blaise, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il leur apprendrait !

Elles rirent de concert, en songeant à tout ce que Blaise pourrait apprendre comme bêtise à ses filleuls.

-Bon, je t'abandonne là, je vais aller retrouver Herm à la bibliothèque, déclara Pansy en se levant, une fois qu'elles furent calmées.

-A tout à l'heure. Ne la cuisine pas sans moi !

-Compte là-dessus !

Mais la brune revint moins de 20 minutes plus tard, paniquée.

-Hermione a disparue ! Hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, quatre balais arrivèrent vers elle, manquant de heurter le sol.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je suis allée la rejoindre dans la bibliothèque, elle n'y était pas ! Toutes ses affaires sont là et pas elle !

-Elle est peut-être allé chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre ? Suggéra Ron.

-Elle a souvent faim en travaillant, elle est sûrement allée chercher à manger ! Ajouta Drago.

-Non ! Regardez !

Pansy ouvrit les mains et dévoila ce qui était au creux. Instantanément, ils reconnurent le croissant de lune vert qui ne quittait jamais le cou de la Préfète et, à côté, le bracelet qui n'avait jamais été détaché de son poignet, les deux chaines étaient cassées. Drago se figea, la panique grimpant en flèche dans ses veines alors qu'il se saisissait des deux bijoux. Jamais Hermione ne les auraient retirés, encore moins arrachés.

-On va voir Dumbledore. Maintenant, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Sans perdre un instant, ils coururent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci était en entretien avec les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue quand ils déboulèrent à six dans la pièce.

-Jeunes gens, que nous vaut cette visite ? Demanda le grand homme.

-Hermione a été enlevée ! Rugit Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Intervint Minerva.

-Elle était à la bibliothèque, Pansy est allée pour la rejoindre et elle ne l'a pas trouvée.

-Ça ne veut pas dire…

-Si ! Regardez ça !

Il claqua les bijoux sur le bureau, son cœur battant à toute allure.

-Elle a pu les…

-Se les arracher ?! S'exaspéra-t-il sur son professeur de métamorphoses.

Puis, se tournant vers son parrain :

-Sev !

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, admit l'homme, Hermione ne s'en est pas séparé depuis noël, je la vois mal se les arrachés. Cependant, attendons un peu avant de crier à l'enlèvement, il y a peut-être une autre explication.

-Le mieux, s'enquit Albus, c'est de contacter Tonks, elle viendra examiner la pièce en toute discrétion.

Drago souffla, espérant réellement qu'il y avait une autre explication à la disparition soudaine de sa petite-amie. Connaissant Nymphadora, il savait qu'elle ferait bien attention à tout, elle était un Auror très compétent.

Toutefois, l'angoisse le reprit deux heures plus tard, lorsque la cousine de sa mère lui confirma ce qu'il craignait. Tout indiquait qu'Hermione avait été enlevée, Tonks avait retrouvé des traces de différents sortilèges, preuve qu'une lutte avait eue lieu ici ainsi que du sang sur le pied de la table de travail. De plus, la bibliothécaire avait été appelée à l'infirmerie dans un faux prétexte dans les heures, laissant la bibliothèque et Hermione sans surveillance ni protection.

Aussitôt la nouvelle confirmée, Regulus, Sirius et Narcissa débarquèrent à Poudlard, suivit par Molly et Arthur.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit aussitôt le premier en déboulant comme une furie de la cheminée. Je pensais votre école protégée, Albus !

-Reg…

-Où est-elle ? Qui l'a enlevée ? Comment c'est possible ?!

-Nous pensons qu'ils ont profité du changement de protection pour s'infiltrer dans le château et qu'ensuite, ils ont attendus. Tonks et Remus sont partis dans son ancienne maison et sur le périmètre.

-Qui ça ils ?!

-Nous l'ignorons, Regulus.

-Comment pouvez-vous l'ignorer ?!

-Regulus, calmes-toi, le pria Narcissa qui avait rejoint son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Que je me calme ? Ma fille a été enlevée et on me demande de me calmer ?

-Ça ne va pas aider que tu t'énerves, en tout cas ! Le gronda Sirius.

-Nous allons la retrouver, Regulus, ajouta Molly doucement.

-Bon, reprit Sirius, qu'avons-nous comme information ?

-Nous savons qu'elle a été enlevée aux alentours de 11h, dit Blaise.

-Que c'est quelqu'un qui la connait suffisamment pour savoir où elle irait, ajouta Harry.

-Ou qui l'a bien observée, termina Ginny.

-Non, dit Drago d'une voix blanche, elle n'a pas été à la bibliothèque depuis des semaines, elle bosse dans nos appartements, c'est quelqu'un qui la connait. C'est quelqu'un qui savait que, si nous étions sur le terrain, elle ne resterait pas dans sa chambre mais qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque.

-Ce serait quelqu'un de Poudlard ? Demanda Pansy.

-Un élève ? S'enquit Ron.

-Ca me parait plausible…Songea le directeur.

-Albus ! Ce serait atroce enfin ! S'insurgea Minerva.

Soudain, la cheminée s'illumina de vert pour laisser entrer Remus et Tonks.

-La maison d'Hermione a été saccagée, s'exclama cette dernière.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Il n'y a plus personnes là-bas depuis noël !

-Narcissa à raison, ça n'a pas de sens ! Ajouta Severus.

Regulus se leva et fit les cents pas, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à plein régime.

-C'est peut-être en rapport avec Harry, suggéra Arthur, ils veulent peut-être faire pression sur…

-Non, le coupa le cadet des Black. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, attendant la suite. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant une erreur dans son raisonnement, avant de relever les yeux vers l'assemblée.

-Ils ne cherchaient pas Hermione parce qu'elle est la meilleure amie d'Harry mais parce qu'elle est ma fille. Notre fille à Mélissandre et moi. Tout Poudlard le sait depuis des mois, Mya me l'a dit.

Dans son coin, Ron baissa les yeux, honteux à ce souvenir. A côté de lui, Pansy lui pressa le bras pour le réconforter.

-Pourquoi… ? Demanda Sirius.

-Parce que je les ai trahis et pire, je me suis rangé contre eux. Ca fait des années que je me bats contre eux, que je mets à mal chacun de leurs projets. Depuis la fin des vacances, j'ai disparu de la circulation mais je doute que l'on m'ait oublié. Avec tout Poudlard au courant qu'Hermione est une Black, ils ont dû faire le lien qui s'impose.

-Alors, dit son frère, tu penses qu'ils l'ont enlevée pour te punir… ?

-Non. Je pense qu'ils l'ont enlevée parce que je détiens quelque chose qu'ils veulent récupérer.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, seul au courant.

-Ils veulent l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange.

Le regard du directeur se fit douloureux tandis qu'il comprenait le raisonnement de l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est une mission classée secrète, je ne peux…Commença Albus.

-Ah non ! Gronda Drago. Je vais vous dire ce que vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne pouvez pas laisser Hermione là-bas, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à avoir des secrets dans une situation pareil, vous ne pouvez pas préférer votre je-ne-sais-quoi à sa vie !

-Drago ! S'exclama sa mère.

-Non, j'en ai marre ! Ca fait des heures qu'on est là à discuter de ce que l'on doit ou pas faire, mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous, en dehors de Regulus, pense un peu à la vie de Mya ?!

-Nous ne savons même pas où elle est, souffla Severus.

-Si mon raisonnement est juste, je sais où elle se trouve.

-Regulus, nous ne pouvons pas.

-C'est ma fille Albus !

-Je veux la sauver autant que vous mais nous devons trouver une autre solution.

-Je me fous de comment mais nous allons la sortir de là et vite !

-Une seconde, vous pourriez nous expliquer maintenant ?

L'hésitation du directeur était palpable, incertain de la bonne marche à suivre pour la première fois.

-Albus, il n'y a pas une personne ici qui ne veut pas sauver Hermione, pas une seule personne qui ne l'aime pas…S'il vous plait, le pria Narcissa.

Drago pressa ses doigts autour de sa main, la remerciant silencieusement.

-Très bien… Il y a quelques années, nous avons découvert que certains objets d'ancienne magie étaient utilisés comme « passe-muraille ».

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ils fonctionnent comme un portoloin à ceci près qu'il ne faut pas le régler, il suffit de penser à l'endroit que vous voulez rejoindre et il vous y conduit. Il peut être utilisé sans limite temporel pour à peu près tous les endroits. Il n'existe que très peu de ces objets, la plupart sont perdus ou entre les mains de personnes compétentes. Toutefois, nous avons soupçonnés il y deux ans que Voldemort pourrait en avoir un.

La plupart des gens présents frissonnèrent à l'évocation de ce nom.

-Tu as été mis sur cette mission ? Demanda Sirius à son frère.

-Oui. Il en avait bien un. Après des mois de missions, de ratés, de planques, j'ai fini par parvenir à lui dérober. Autant te dire qu'il est furieux, d'autant plus que j'ai disparu juste après.

-Cet instrument, reprit Dumbledore, est plus qu'essentiel à la montée de pouvoir de Voldemort, sans lui il perd un temps précieux. Il fera tout pour le récupérer.

-Comment savais-tu qu'il existait ? Demanda Severus à Regulus.

-Mélissandre…Les objets anciens, elle connaissait, elle s'y était toujours intéressée. Elle m'a indiqué le chemin sans le savoir.

-Et tu l'as en ta possession ?

-Oui, nous avons tous jugé préférable que ce soit moi qui le conserve en attendant de savoir quoi en faire, nous savions qu'il ne serait pas content de le perdre et le remettre au Ministère, c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il lui revienne.

Ils semblèrent tous d'accord avec cette remarque.

-Alors vous pensez…Qu'Hermione…Est là-bas ? Avec lui ? Balbutia Ginny.

L'angoisse qui nouait l'estomac de Drago se mua en terreur. Quels étaient leurs chances de la retrouver entière ? Il fallait qu'ils essaient.

-Alors allons la chercher ! Rugit-il.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a des dizaines de Mangemorts là-bas, sans compter les protections et son satané serpent qui vous voit arriver de loin. Entré dans ce manoir va être très compliqué.

-Vous oubliez quelque chose, intervint Narcissa, ce manoir je le connais par cœur, mieux encore je connais Lucius et ses habitudes.

Et là, un dilemme naquit en Drago qui réalisa que pour sauver Hermione, il allait devoir retourner dans ce manoir qu'il avait fui avec sa mère. Pire encore, elle semblait déterminée à y allez avec lui, prête à tout pour sauver la femme que son fils aimait. Il aurait été incapable de ne pas prendre le risque, il voulait la sauver plus que tout mais l'idée des risques que sa mère allait prendre lui noua l'estomac un peu plus.

Autour de lui, la possibilité d'une mission sauvetage s'agençait petit à petit, et Dumbledore distribuait ses consignes :

-Severus, Remus, vous allez sur place pour repérer tout ce qui peut nous être utile ! Monsieur Zabini, Mademoiselle Parkinson, vous allez chercher du côté des Serpentards qui pourraient être impliqué là-dedans. Miss et Monsieur Weasley, faites pareils dans les autres maisons.

Molly, Arthur, vous allez au Ministère, avertissez Fudge de nos projets, ne lui présentez pas ça comme une option négociable. Harry, tu restes ici avec Narcissa, Regulus et Sirius, j'aimerais qu'on mette tout ça en place. Drago, toi aussi.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se dispersa, chacun prenant les ordres très au sérieux. Avant de sortir du bureau, Blaise et Ron lui pressèrent l'épaule en soutien tandis que Pansy le prit brièvement dans ses bras.

-On va tout faire pour te la ramener, lui souffla ensuite Ginny.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti à son rôle, il approcha du bureau où Regulus avait déjà étendu une carte. Il reconnut vaguement le domaine du Manoir Malefoy où il s'était si souvent promené, à l'époque où il y était encore chez lui. Le père d'Hermione commença à leur donner des indications précises sur le lieu, leur précisant les rondes, le nombre d'habitant. Narcissa ajoutait des remarques de temps à autres et Harry notait avec précision tout ce qui était très important.

Silencieux, Drago se déconnecta peu à peu, son esprit voguant près d'Hermione. Sa Mya. Elle avait disparu et il se sentait vide. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour l'avoir à côté de lui en ce moment ? Il imaginait trop bien ce qu'elle vivait, il avait si souvent vu les horreurs auxquelles se prêtaient son père et ses amis Mangemorts. Il repensa à leur matinée, au bonheur qu'ils les animaient tous les deux. Comment ça avait pu tourner en cauchemar aussi vite ? Il était impératif de la sortir de là, il avait besoin d'elle près de lui. Harry avait besoin d'elle, Ron avait besoin d'elle, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Sirius, ils avaient tous besoin d'elle. Plus important encore, Regulus avait besoin d'elle. Autant qu'elle avait besoin de son père, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à vivre ensemble. Cette idée suffit à lui redonner du courage, il laissa sa main glisser sur sa gourmette. Oui, il était maître de son destin. Il était temps de le montrer.

Plus déterminé que jamais, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se promit de la ramener très vite.

 **Voilà. La suite des aventures au prochain chapitre :p Bisous xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai eu un peu de mal à finir ce chapitre, il ne me plait qu'à moitié mais bon… On fera avec et mieux au suivant !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Hahahaha Cette review, j'en pouvais plus ! Quétainerie ? :p Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, pour la princesse en détresse…Tu vas être servie ! :p**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Hahaha Le principal, c'est que ça t'ai plu, avec retard ou pas :p Merci pour le lemon, j'étais tellement stressée ! Haha Un bébé roux ? Pas si impossible…Enfin on verra :p Haha Mais si j'étais prévisible, ce ne serait pas drôle ! :o :p Je me passerais donc d'un instant poésie :'( :p**

 _ **Dramione**_ **love: Merci :)**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Il faut un peu de changement hein :p Ravie que ça t'ai plu! Merci !**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Eh oui :( Merci! :)**

 _ **Maxine3482**_ **: Haha Merci beaucoup! :p J'ai un peu tardé mais la voilà !**

 _ **Isabella**_ **-** _ **57**_ **: Héhé Bien deviné ! :p Mercii ! :D**

 _ **Elwenn**_ _ **Snape**_ **: Hahaha Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! :p (Merci pour le fav !)**

 _ **Fan'**_ **: Haha J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Merci :p**

Il faisait noir. Extrêmement noir. Hermione se sentait désorientée et, pendant de longues minutes, elle tenta de s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle finit par distinguer une lucarne en hauteur, trop pour être atteinte et, à voir la couleur du ciel, le soir devait être déjà tombé. Elle tenta de se remémorer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était dans la bibliothèque, elle préparait son devoir de Runes…Mme Pince s'était éclipsée…Des rires dans son dos…Les sorts qui fusent…Un grand coup sur sa tête…Elle avait été enlevée ! Bordel, où était-elle ? Elle se massa l'arrière du crâne douloureux en cherchant une solution, tâtant le sol autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus sa baguette, évidemment. Elle réalisa aussi la perte de ses bijoux, avant de se rappeler qu'on les lui avait arrachés à Poudlard. Qui on ?

-Tiens, tiens, notre petite princesse est réveillée ! Susurra une voix, l'interrompant de ses tentatives de réflexion.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur ce qui devait être de la pierre, suivit par le son dur des clés qui choquent contre des barreaux métalliques. La Gryffondor frissonna.

Soudain, il y eu une lumière vive dans la pièce et Hermione se sentit aveuglée pendant quelques secondes. Puis, s'habituant à la soudaine clarté, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une cage, semblable à celles dans lesquelles on mettait les chiens en chenil. Autour d'elle, plusieurs autres cages, certaines occupées par des hommes à peines vivants, d'autres vides où l'on distinguait des trainées de sang. Et devant elle, de l'autre côté des barreaux, une femme. Le regard froid, le sourire mauvais, ses longs cheveux hirsutes en cascade tout autour de son visage. Bellatrix Lestrange. La rouge et or se tétanisa, très consciente de qui elle avait devant elle. C'était plus qu'un danger, c'était la menace ultime la plus folle qu'elle ait jamais croisé.

-Qui eut cru que la dernière Black ressemblerait à ça ? Ricana la Mangemort, de son rire dément. Fille de deux traîtres, c'est toujours mieux que sang-de-bourbe, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit tourner les clés dans la serrure, ouvrant la cage tout en parlant et s'avança de deux pas dans la pièce, alors qu'Hermione reculait encore jusqu'à s'acculer contre le mur.

-Pauvre petite chose, siffla-t-elle en continuant d'avancer, baguette à la main. Qu'allons-nous donc te faire ?

Rapide comme un éclair, elle fit un mouvement sec avec sa baguette et la Gryffondor sentit une douleur dans sa joue, suivit d'une sensation de coulée. En passant ses doigts, elle reconnut la texture du sang.

-Il ne faut pas en avoir peur, tu vas beaucoup en voir ! Sourit Bellatrix, mauvaise.

-Tout doux, Bella, intervint alors une autre vois qu'Hermione identifia immédiatement.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir entendue plus d'une fois, sur le chemin de travers notamment. Des années plus tôt. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient. Et le voilà devant elle. Fier, droit, glacial. Lucius Malefoy. La ressemblance physique entre père et fils était absolument déroutante, elle aurait aussi bien pu se retrouver devant Drago vingt ans plus vieux.

-Bonjour Miss…Granger ou Black à présent ?

Sa voix était presque cordiale et fit bouillir le sang dans les veines de la Gryffondor.

-On ne t'a pas appris à répondre, misérable ! Gronda Bellatrix.

-Black ! Rétorqua Hermione, en pure provocation.

-S'appeler Black, ça se mérite savez-vous ?

-Regardez qui parle !

-Excusez-moi, Miss ?

-Regardez-vous, vous êtes méprisables ! Vous vous glorifiez de vous agenouillez devant un maitre qui ne vous est en rien supérieur ? C'est pathétique !

-Espèce de…

-Chut Bella ! Laisse-la dire, tant qu'elle le peut.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

-Je comprends ce que mon fils aime chez vous, cette fougue est stupéfiante.

L'entendre parler de Drago fit rugir la lionne en elle. Il avait fait tant de mal à son fils, à toute sa famille. Le manque de confiance et l'angoisse qui vivait en l'homme qu'elle aimait était présente à cause de cet homme suffisant et arrogant.

-Ne parlez pas de Drago ! Vous ne l'avez jamais mérité !

-Pensez-vous donc qu'il soit si différent de moi, Miss ?

Il se gaussa un moment, narquois et méprisant.

-Il est fait de la même étoffe que moi, Miss…Black. Il est mon fils, j'en ai fait ce qu'il est.

-Non ! Il est devenu un homme sans votre influence, par sa seule volonté ! D'ailleurs, ça vous frise les cheveux de le savoir ! Votre femme et votre fils vous ont échappés parce que vous êtes un être sans intérêt, vous n'êtes même pas un monstre, juste un incapable ! Votre fils est maitre de son destin, ce que vous n'avez jamais été !

L'air de Lucius changea imperceptiblement tandis que ses muscles se contractaient.

-Bella, je te la laisse, siffla-t-il, le regard glacial, fais-en ce que tu veux.

Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur les lèvres de la Mangemorte et, alors qu'il quittait le sous-sol d'un pas dur, Lucius entendit les cris de douleurs de la jeune fille retentir derrière lui. Il fit son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître en remontant les marches. Il venait d'autoriser l'acte qui marquerait le point de rupture avec son fils, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ce geste-là.

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètre de là, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, on peaufinait les derniers ajustements pour la mission sauvetage. Il fallait qu'ils agissent vite, les heures d'Hermione étaient comptées.

-Lucius aime les protections qui ont fait leurs preuves, les standards efficaces, expliquait Narcissa, nous avons de grandes chances de pouvoir les percer à certaines de leurs faiblesses.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il ait pu en changer depuis que vous êtes partis ? Demanda Sirius.

-Sincèrement, ça m'étonnerait ! Il ne nous voit pas comme une menace, son assurance n'a pas d'égale.

-Il décide lui-même de ce qui protège Voldemort ? S'enquit Harry.

-Oui. Il lui a laissé cette liberté, après tout il ne craint rien non plus et comme il était chez nous. Jusque-là, il n'y a pas eu d'incident par conséquent je doute que ça ait changé.

-Ca n'avait pas changé jusqu'à récemment, confirma Severus.

-Donc il est possible d'entrer ?

-Oui, le Manoir a ses faiblesses.

-Bien, il va falloir nous préciser où et comment les percer.

-Par les caves, intervint Drago d'une voix sourde.

S'attirant l'attention de tout le monde, il poursuivit.

-Je passais par là pour sortir quand j'étais petit, on voit nettement la jonction de la protection.

-Donc…On n'aurait même pas besoin de la briser pour entrer ? S'égaya Regulus.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira Narcissa. Vous avez une idée du nombre de Mangemorts qui vivent et patrouillent autour du Manoir ? Pour entrer par les caves, il faut déjà pouvoir les atteindre…Sans ameuter tout le monde, de préférence.

-Où son gardez les prisonniers ? Demanda Ron.

-Dans les caves, mais de l'autre côté, elles courent sous tout le manoir et il faut que nous sachions traverser.

-Donc nous avons deux obstacles ! Il faut atteindre les caves et puis atteindre la zone des prisonniers ! C'est un début, s'enflamma Molly.

-C'est là que nous avons besoin de vous trois, dit Albus en s'adressant à Regulus, Severus et Narcissa. Vous connaissez les systèmes de rondes, le nombre de Mangemorts et les risques encouru.

Ils se lancèrent dans un plan de bataille, désignant les postes adéquats et les adversaires qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Ils passèrent la nuit enfermés dans le bureau, décidant du moment le plus propice pour attaquer et de la manière pour le faire. Vers trois heures du matin, on expédia les plus jeunes dans leurs dortoirs, plus opérationnel du tout. Seul Drago resta, trop énervé pour aller se coucher. La rage bouillonnait dans ses veines, mêlée à une terreur sourde à la pensée de ne plus la voir. Il n'était plus capable de rentrer dans leurs appartements où tout la rappelait à lui, elle lui manquait tellement.

Regulus, aussi déterminé que le blond, avait sorti sa hache de guerre. Tout comme le jeune homme, il connaissait les pratiques des Mangemorts et s'imaginait facilement le calvaire dans lequel se trouvait Hermione en ce moment. Qu'était-il en train de lui faire ? Rien que la pensée le faisait frissonner.

Toutefois, la situation était bien loin de leur imagination. La Gryffondor, affalée sur le sol, tentait de respirer malgré la douleur lancinante qui déchirait ses entrailles. Tant bien que mal, elle tâcha de se retourner et s'appuya contre le mur. Lentement, elle souleva son t-shirt pour découvrir l'étendue de ses blessures. Une plaie ouverte coulait abondamment, répandant son sang un peu partout, elle devait avoir au moins deux côtes cassées à en juger par la douleur qui revenait en force à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait et elle ne tenta pas de compter ses bleus, trop nombreux. Elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux en songeant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Au bout de deux longues heures de sorts en tout genre, Bellatrix s'était lassée et avait entamé une torture au couteau, faisant d'Hermione son jouet d'expérience. Le rire dément de la Mangemorte résonnait encore dans les oreilles de la Préfète, qui se sentait tout d'un coup très misérable. Elle ferma les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui se faisaient nombreuses derrière ses paupières. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer, par maintenant. Elle concentra toutes ses pensées sur Drago, sur son père. Ils allaient venir la chercher, elle le savait. Ils seraient bientôt là.

-Alors, la petite princesse a rouvert les yeux ? L'interrompit une voix glaciale.

-Vous venez finir le travail ? Rétorqua-t-elle alors que Lucius entrait une nouvelle fois dans sa cage.

-Oh non, petit peste, nous avons prévu de te garder en vie !

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous avons des comptes à régler avec ton cher paternel, répondit-il, la voix dure.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, la dévisageant sous toutes les coutures. Il avança sa main vers son visage et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la coupure qui traversait sa joue.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Grogna-t-elle en se tétanisant.

-Tu n'es pas en position de l'ouvrir.

La voix de l'homme était calme et ferme. Il n'avait pas tort, ça ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence. Elle sentait pourtant son pouls s'accélérer, imaginant déjà les horreurs qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une nouvelle douleur mais, contre toute attente, elle sentit au contraire la douleur s'évaporer doucement. Elle passa la main sur sa joue redevenue lisse. Sans rien y comprendre, elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme et chercha une réponse à sa question silencieuse.

-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, Miss Black. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous veut en vie, c'est tout.

Mais elle n'en cru pas un mot. Elle avait vu. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux ce qu'il tentait de cacher. Il avait peur, aussi peur qu'elle en cet instant. Il avait tout perdu, sa famille l'avait abandonné, Harry et l'Ordre avaient des chances de gagner cette guerre et la vie de Lucius Malefoy lui échappait peu à peu. Au fond, avait-elle jamais été à lui ? Elle avait raison, il n'avait jamais choisi son destin, on le lui avait tracé.

-Merci, se contenta-t-elle de souffler, faisant passer dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris.

Il hocha simplement la tête, notant qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire pour l'instant. Il se releva et s'éloigna d'elle. Avant de sortir, le dos tourné, il dit :

-Vous lui direz que je suis désolé.

Et il sortit rapidement, quittant le sous-sol. Abasourdie, Hermione ne fit pas un geste pendant un moment, se contentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se leva et alla se coucher sur la plaque en pierre recouverte de paille qui devait lui servir de lit. Elle savait qu'elle aurait de la visite, bien trop tôt à son goût, il valait mieux qu'elle dorme.

Elle avait à peine fermé les yeux, qu'elle eut l'impression qu'on la tirait du sommeil. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, se rapprochant d'elle alors que son souffle se coupait. Un Mangemort passa devant elle, sans la regarder, et ouvrit la cage à côté de la sienne. Quelques secondes après, d'autres pas retentirent suivit d'un bruit sourd, semblable à celui que faisait un sac que l'on trainait. A ceci près que ce n'était pas un sac mais un corps que le Mangemort, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Dolohov, trainait derrière lui. Sans y prendre plus d'attention qu'à un sac de patate, il jeta le corps inconscient dans la cage et la ferma.

-Tu as de la compagnie, la princesse ! Ricana-t-il à son intention avant de partir avec son collègue.

Une fois le silence installé, Hermione tourna le regard vers la cage mitoyenne à la sienne et vers le corps qui gisait. Elle se demanda si la personne était en vie mais elle supposa aussitôt que oui, puisqu'elle était ici. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage. Doucement, elle s'avança jusqu'aux abords communs à leurs cages et passa sa main au travers des barreaux pour tapoter la cheville de l'inconnu. Il remua à peine, aussi elle empoigna plus franchement la cheville pour la secouer et cette fois, la personne sursauta.

Lentement, elle essaya de se relever, ses muscles semblant douloureux. Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, probablement dans la même tranche d'âge qu'elle. Il se tourna vers elle, désorienté.

-Qui…Où…Qu'est-ce que…

-Vous êtes au Manoir des Malefoy, je suis Hermione Gra…Black.

Il valait mieux qu'elle s'en tienne à ce nom-là tant qu'elle était ici.

-Au Manoir Malefoy ?! Non…

Le jeune homme sembla désespéré.

-On vous a enlevez ?

-Oui…Je ne me souviens pas bien…J'étais en train de changer la roue de ma moto…

-Vous êtes d'origine Moldue ?

-Ma mère est moldue, mon père est un sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent ?

Voyant que l'air du jeune home changeait, elle se reprit.

-Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Non, ce n'est rien.

Mais il ne lui expliqua pas pour autant.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous vous appeliez comment ?

-Hermione Black.

-Black ? Sang-pur alors ?

-Oui…Murmura-t-elle, gênée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre vous alors ?

-Mon père apparemment…

-Ah…Je vois que nous sommes dans la même galère. On ne dirait pas qu'on vous a fait du mal, commenta-t-il simplement.

-On m'a soignée, répondit-elle.

-Ah…Je suis désolé alors.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Vous êtes anglaise ?

-Pas vous ?

-Je suis français.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter, il avait un accent dans le fond de la gorge, typiquement français. Pas que l'accent d'ailleurs, il avait aussi la tenue. Elle n'avait pas encore prêté attention à son physique, il était bien bâti, blond vénitien avec des yeux bleus charmants.

-Vous êtes à Pourdlard, alors ? Continua-t-il.

-Oui. Beauxbâtons ?

-J'y étais, avant la guerre. Mes parents m'en ont retiré.

-Ca ne doit pas être facile.

-Mieux que d'être ici, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Elle sourit simplement.

-Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Ils se regardèrent, conscient que leur cauchemar devenait commun.

-Je m'appelle Hadrian, Hadrian Mardineau.

-Bienvenu en enfer, Hadrian, soupira-t-elle, contrite.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, de nouveaux bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent dans les escaliers et plusieurs silhouettes apparurent devant eux. Hermione se crispa, la panique la gagnant à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Quand ils furent à leur hauteur, elle reconnut Rockwood et Crabbe Sénior, accompagné du maitre des lieux et de cette cinglée de Bellatrix. Cette dernière hurla quand elle remarqua que les plaies de la Gryffondor avaient disparues.

-Calmes-toi, ordonna Lucius, le Maitre la veut intacte. Amuses-toi si tu veux mais rattrapes des dégâts après !

Sa voix était sans appel, sans pitié et Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il allait la laisser se faire torturer sans bouger ? Elle songea qu'elle avait espéré de trop, c'était déjà pas mal qu'il la soigne. Pendant ce temps, Rockwood était entré dans la cage de Hadrian et l'emmenait déjà vers le haut, suivit par Crabbe. Elle était à nouveau seule, avec ses deux bourreaux.

-Tss Tss Tss, susurrait Bellatrix, comme une mélodie, le sourire présageant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle entra dans la cage de le rouge et or, celle-ci reculant au fond.

Derrière elle, Lucius ferma les yeux, tandis que les cris reprenaient, à en faire trembler les murs.

 **Elle en est pas encore sortie, la pauvre Hermione ! A bientôt pour la suite xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Hahaha Oui, tu peux dire kitch :p (Mais je vais retenir ce mot!) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, je trouvais que dans la première fiction, on avait vu que le point de vue de Drago pendant l'enlèvement, j'avais envie d'essayer autrement :p Tu n'as pas pitié de Lulu ? Le pauvre… Non, en fait non ! Mais je vois que ton côté démoniaque et le mien sont les mêmes ! Merci beaucoup ! (PS : Hadrian est le lien avec ce que tu m'avais suggéré dans une précédente Review :p)**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Drago va pas être content du tout, c'est certain! :p Je ne voulais pas trop de détail, le but est pas de dégoûté non plus et comme je suis un peu sensible à tout ça, j'évite de l'imposer aux autres :p Tu as raison pour Lucius, il va pas être content…En fait, Drago risque d'être même très très très fâché héhé ! (Je suis un peu sadique !) Merci pour cet instant poésie, il était génial et je me sens super gâtée :p Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que le suivant aura la même impression :p**

 _ **Elwenn**_ **Snape : On pourrait en faire du petit bois de cette garce :p Haha Non, tu as raison, faut le temps de découvrir l'histoire ! Merci en tout cas ! :)**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Tu le découvriras bientôt :) Merci !**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Haha Mais oui, elle est forte ! Merci :)**

 _ **Isabella**_ **-** _ **57**_ **: Vite, vite…Ca vient :p Ce n'est pas impossible pour Hadrian ! Merci !**

 _ **Fan'**_ **: Ca arrive, ça arrive ! Merci pour la review ! :))**

 _ **Maxine3482**_ **: Merci :)) Je te laisse découvrir la suite :p**

 _ **Dramione**_ _ **love**_ **: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite:)**

-Comment ça, pas tout de suite ?! Hurla Drago.

Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'Hermione avait été enlevée et ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Une quatrième journée allait se coucher et ils en étaient encore à discuter. Prendre le Manoir semblait plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé et, pour être sûr de ne pas échouer, ils devaient être plus que près. Ainsi, Severus et Regulus ainsi que Remus et Sirius avaient fait des tournantes autour du Manoir ces trois derniers jours pour s'assurer que rien ne viendrait entraver leur plan. Pendant ce temps, au château, Drago avait l'impression de devenir fou. A chaque nouvelle heure écoulée, il se sentait sombré dans la tristesse et la rage.

-Drago, nous ne pouvons prendre de risque avec la vie des membres ! Répondit Dumbledore.

-Avez-vous idée de combien je m'en contre-fou de…

-Drago ! L'arrêta Narcissa. Calme-toi, mon chérie. Rappelle-toi que si nous échouons, la vie d'Hermione est perdue aussi.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit encore en vie ! S'emporta-t-il de plus belle.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses !

-Et pourquoi ? Maman je t'en prie, tu les connais ! Tu sais comment ça se passe ! Comment toi, tu peux laisser faire ça ?!

La voix du blond était désespérée. Il n'en pouvait plus, chaque pas qu'il faisait lui pesait, chaque mots échangés l'étouffaient un peu plus, le peu d'heures de sommeils qu'il avait étaient peuplées de cauchemars dans lesquels il ne retrouvait que le cadavre tuméfié d'Hermione.

-Drago, viens, le pria doucement Pansy en lui attrapant le bras.

Las de se battre et conscient qu'il commençait à être injuste, il laissa sa meilleure amie l'entrainer jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Derrière eux, Blaise, Ron, Ginny et Harry suivaient silencieusement.

-Tout le monde dégage ! Somma Blaise en entrant, faisant déguerpir le peu d'élèves qui étaient dans la pièce et qui regardaient les trois Gryffondors de hauts en bas.

Une fois seuls, Pansy fit asseoir Drago, toujours amorphe.

-Dray ? L'appela-t-il.

Elle était la seule à l'appeler ainsi, depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

-Je n'en peux plus, Pan, craqua-t-il finalement en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle prit place sur l'accoudoir du divan et caressa sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts, en un geste de réconfort.

-Je sais, Drago. On va aller la chercher.

-Mais quand… ? Murmura-t-il.

-Drago, entama Ginny en s'accroupissant devant lui, regardes-moi.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

-Hermione est ma meilleure amie depuis sept ans, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens que j'aime autant qu'elle. Pour Harry et Ron, elle est encore bien plus que ça. Dis-toi bien qu'on ne va pas la laisser tomber. On va aller la chercher, je t'en fais la promesse.

-Moi aussi, ajoutèrent Ron et Harry d'une seule voix.

-Et nous aussi, ajouta Blaise en son nom et celui de Pansy. Personne ne te fais autant de bien que cette fille-là.

Quelques peu rassuré par la ferveur de ses amis, Drago tenta de leur sourire en hochant la tête.

Puis, la tristesse le rattrapant, il ressentit le besoin pour la première fois de se confier.

-Vous savez…Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme ça. En Mya tout est si…

-Joyeux ? Proposa Harry, en souriant.

-Naturel ? Ajouta Ron, en même temps.

-Oui, c'est ça. Elle est naturelle, simple, joyeuse et elle communique tellement avec les autres. Elle n'attend pas de moi que je dise les mots, elle les devine, elle les dit pour nous deux. Tout est si simple quand elle est là, comme si son seul sourire pouvait illuminer toute la pièce. C'est l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, je ne saurais pas le décrire autrement. Quand elle est là, je vois le monde dans ses couleurs et quand elle disparait, tout devient gris. Je l'aime tellement…

-C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, fit remarquer Blaise, doucement.

Pour une fois, l'ambiance n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

-C'est la première fois que je le suis vraiment.

-Non, je veux dire…Jamais tu t'es ouvert comme ça, à nous. Malgré qu'on soit tes meilleurs amis, on ne t'a jamais entendu parler ainsi.

-C'est elle, ça…Elle chamboule tout chez moi…

-Ecoutes moi, frangin, on va te la ramener ta Granger-Black ! T'as besoin d'elle là !

Il pressa l'épaule de son ami, son frère, déterminé à faire bouger les choses pour lui.

-Mais comment…Ils ne bougeront pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas sûrs qu'il n'y ait pas de risque…

Le silence suivit cette remarque, très juste. Cependant, Pansy croisa le regard de Ginny et y perçu une lueur calculatrice. La cadette semblait avoir quelque chose en tête, quelque chose de bien précis.

-Allons la chercher sans eux, dit-elle finalement.

-Euh…Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Gin, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter…Soupira son grand frère.

-Ce n'est pas une blague ! Ecoutez-moi, dit-elle en se levant, c'est évident qu'ils ne sont pas pressés d'y aller, ils ont peur ! Mais pourquoi nous n'irions pas nous-mêmes ? Après tout, Drago connait le Manoir sans doute mieux que nous tous et toi, Harry, tu voulais y aller de toute façon ! C'est peut-être la seule solution que nous ayons !

-Mais…Gin…

-Tu es folle ! Souffla Blaise.

-Pourquoi je serais folle ?

-On ne peut pas prendre d'assaut le repaire des Mangemorts à six enfin !

-Et pourquoi ? On sera peut-être plus discrets qu'à quinze et personne ne s'attendra à ce qu'on s'infiltre tout seul !

-Mais…

-Elle n'a pas tort, l'interrompit Pansy.

Cinq têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-On tient peut-être là notre seule chance de la sauver, ajouta-t-elle. C'est ce que je veux, moi.

-Alors, sourit Ginny, qui est prêt à en être ?

-Moi, assura Pansy.

-C'est une véritable question ? Grogna Drago.

-Bien sûr, affirma Ron.

-Oui, évidemment, ajouta Harry.

-…Je veux sauver Hermione, conclut finalement Blaise, mais pitié, ne nous faisons pas tuer.

-Bien ! Mettons tout en place ! S'exclama Pansy.

Soudainement, l'excitation avait dominé la peur chez tout le monde et ils entendaient bien préparer le sauvetage d'Hermione sans l'aide de personne. Ils quittèrent les Serpentards pour rejoindre les appartements des Préfets, jugeant que ce serait plus discret. Une fois installé, ils s'attablèrent avec une carte et le tas d'infos qu'ils avaient grâce aux surveillances de l'Ordre, plus déterminés que jamais à porter secours à leur amie.

Dans sa cage où il faisait si noir, Hermione se sentait faiblir à chaque nouvelle minute. D'après les rayons du soleil qui descendait par la minuscule lucarne qui perçait dans le sous-sol, la quatrième – au minimum – journée en enfer allait s'achever. Elle avait l'impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque instant, ses muscles endoloris la faisant souffrir malgré les soins rudimentaires qu'on effectuait sur elle. Après qu'elle se soit rendu compte que la Gryffondor était soignée par Lucius, Bellatrix avait exigé de s'occuper elle-même de sa prisonnière, mentionnant que ce serait son honneur à elle auprès du Maitre. Par conséquent, les soins portés à la jeune fille était bien moins délicats, parfois même plus douloureux que le reste. Il arrivait même à la Mangemorte d'attendre la fin de journée pour la soigner, la laissant souffrir un long moment. À côté d'elle, de l'autre côté des barreaux, Hadrian ne valait guère mieux. N'ayant pas la même utilité qu'elle, il ne bénéficiait pas des soins auxquelles elle avait droit et se trouvait en mauvais état.

Elle avait remarqué qu'ils l'emmenaient toujours ailleurs pour « l'interroger » alors qu'elle restait là, dans sa cage. Elle n'en était pas sortie depuis son arrivée en enfer, elle craignait de ne plus supporter la lumière du jour. Si toutefois, elle le revoyait encore…

-Hermione…Gémit le jeune homme en tentant de tourner la tête vers elle.

-Chut, chut, ne bouge pas ! Ils t'ont bien amoché ! Murmura-t-elle contrite.

Elle se leva pour tremper un morceau de la serpillière qui lui servait de drap dans le bac d'eau auquel elle avait droit et elle revint vers lui, passant ses mains au travers des barreaux pour la poser sur son visage, épongeant lentement le sang et soulageant ses blessures.

Depuis qu'elle était ici, il était son seul contact plus ou moins amical, ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre et se maintenaient en vie, communiquant leurs forces. Elle s'était attachée au jeune homme, elle était certaine que, dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être amis.

-Merci, souffla-t-il, apaisé.

-Il faut que tu te reposes un peu.

-Non, grimaça-t-il en essayant de se tenir assis, j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à mes blessures. Parle-moi encore.

-Où en étions-nous restés ? Sourit-elle vaguement.

Deux jours avant, ils avaient commencés à parler de leurs vies, réalisant que c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas penser à autre chose, ni aux gens qui leur manquaient, ni à ce qu'on leur ferait bientôt. Hermione s'était lancée la veille dans le récit de sa vie, récit bien long qu'Hadrian dévorait avec avidité.

-Nous en étions restés à ton amitié avec l'héritier Malefoy.

-Exact. Alors…Nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochés en rentrant à l'école, nous sommes préfets tous les deux et on partage les mêmes appartements du coup, nous sommes tout le temps ensemble.

-Attends, à Poudlard, filles et garçons dorment ensemble ?

-Pas exactement, on partage les mêmes appartements mais on a chacun nos chambres.

-Plutôt cool ! Continue !

-Donc on s'est rapprochés, on est vraiment devenus des amis.

-Mais t'es tombée amoureuse ?

-Oui.

-Et lui aussi ?

-Oui, mais je l'ignorais.

-Comment ça a commencé ?

-On s'est embrassés juste avant de quitter Poudlard, aux vacances de noël.

-Et ?

-On s'est mis ensemble pendant les vacances et on ne s'est plus quittés depuis.

Son regard se couvrit de tristesse en songeant au blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer… Elle avait l'impression qu'un morceau d'elle était resté loin, trop loin d'elle.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hadrian.

Mais ça ressemblait plus à une constatation qu'à une question.

-Plus que tout, répondit-elle tout de même.

-C'est une jolie histoire.

-J'aimerais qu'elle finisse bien…

-Elle se finira bien, Hermione ! Tu vas sortir d'ici, ils vont venir te chercher !

-Oui…

Elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue mais elle ne voulait pas non plus décevoir les attentes de son ami. Après tout, si on venait la libérer, on le sauvait lui aussi.

-Et toi, reprit-elle, il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement avant d'hocher la tête.

-Il y avait, en tout cas, dit-il. On s'est séparés il y a deux semaines.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nos vies ne sont pas vraiment entre nos mains…

Devant l'air interrogateur de la rouge et or, il poursuivit :

-Ses parents, ils sont sorciers tous les deux, ils veulent qu'elle épouse un homme de sa cour. Elle ne l'aime pas, je le sais mais on ne sait pas comment en sortir. En plus…Avec la vie de mon père…C'était trop dangereux pour elle de rester avec moi alors je l'ai laissée partir. Finalement, quand je vois où j'en suis, ce n'est pas plus mal…

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est ridicule !

-Merci bien, grogna le jeune homme

-Si on sort d'ici, tu iras la retrouver pour lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux pas la perdre ! S'exclama la brune, ignorant la remarque de l'autre.

-Tu crois en l'amour toi, pas vrai ?

-Oui ! On devrait vivre avec la personne que l'on aime.

-Peut-être…

-Hadrian, il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! Regarde comme tout peut basculer très vite ! Il faut que lui dises, il faut qu'elle sache ! Promet moi que tu iras.

-Tu es gentille, Hermione mais tout n'est pas rose et joyeux dans une relation.

-Non, c'est certain mais il y a des choses pour lesquelles on peut faire des compromis et des efforts ! Tu l'aimes, non ?

-Oui.

-Alors promet-le moi !

-Tu sais que t'es têtue ?

-Oui. Promet.

-C'est promis, j'irais la voir.

-Bien, sourit-elle.

Elle se fit pensive un instant avant d'ajouter :

-Tu sais, il y a toujours une échappatoire. Drago n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir échapper à l'autorité de son père et pourtant, il a fait le chemin tout seul.

-On dirait que tu es très fier de lui.

-Oh ça oui ! Il a été tellement courageux ! Pour sa mère, pour lui, c'était ce que je n'aurais jamais cru voir en lui.

-Donc…Au départ, tu ne l'en pensais pas capable ?

-Pas vraiment. Drago était tout ce que je détestais chez quelqu'un, arrogant, suffisant, méprisant…Et puis, je ne sais pas, j'ai découvert que tout ça n'était qu'une façade et qu'il était gentil, prévenant, drôle même et qu'il y avait bien du courage en lui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je suis avec lui.

-Je connais ça, sourit-il.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Ealiana.

-C'est très joli comme prénom.

-Aussi beau qu'elle, soupira Hadrian.

Ils se sourirent doucement, sans trop savoir quoi dire, chacun étant à mille lieux de là, perdu dans leurs souvenirs.

A Poudlard, Drago cogitait. Harry et Ron devait se charger de leur dégager le passage jusqu'à la zone de transplanage, s'ils voulaient sauver Hermione, ils devaient commencer par là. Pendant ce temps, Pansy et Ginny se chargeaient de brouiller les pistes auprès des membres les plus avisés de l'Ordre. Restait Blaise et lui, dans la salle commune, à attendre. Ils avaient convenus de partir le soir-même, toutefois un détail chiffonnait grandement le blond.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire les cents pas ? S'exaspéra Blaise derrière lui, assis dans le fauteuil.

-Tu peux arrêter d'avoir l'air aussi relax ?!

-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air relax ?! S'il te plait, je suis à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse !

-Personne ne t'oblige à venir, Blaise, soupira Drago.

-Je sais mais je viens. Tu es mon ami, presqu'un frère pour moi, et Hermione a tout fait pour nous. Je viens.

-D'accord.

-Racontes un peu, qu'est-ce qui te stress autant ? En dehors de ce qui est évident…

-Regulus.

-Ah…

-Il devrait être avec nous, c'est sa fille.

-Tu veux l'avertir ?

-Il ne nous laisserait pas aller.

-Tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors ne prends pas le risque.

Il hocha la tête en réponse, pourtant l'homme ne lui sortait pas de la tête. C'était sa fille, il avait le droit d'être là. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires à tourner en rond, il prit sa décision.

-Attends-moi là, j'arrive.

Sans que Blaise ai eu le temps de réagir, il sortit des appartements et couru jusqu'aux cachots. Une chambre avait été mise à disposition pour lui et les membres de l'Ordre qui restaient au château en attendant les nouvelles. Il dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers et toqua à la porte du cadet des Black.

-Oui ? Dit celui-ci en ouvrant la porte. Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-On va sauver Hermione, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

-Pardon ?

-Ce soir. Harry, Ron, Ginny, tous. On va la chercher.

-Entre.

Il attrapa son bras, le tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux.

-Vous êtes fous ?! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan ?!

-Ecoute, je n'en peux plus. Etre ici, à attendre, alors qu'elle est là-bas…Non, ça suffit. Les autres sont d'accord avec moi. On a bien réfléchi, je connais les lieux, c'est faisable.

-Mais…

-Rien ne nous fera changer d'avis, Reg. A toi de voir si tu veux nous dénoncer ou nous couvrir, j'ai simplement estimé que tu avais le droit d'être au courant.

-Je…

Abasourdi était un euphémisme pour décrire l'état de l'homme à cet instant. Ce que lui racontait le Serpentard était démentiel. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être emporté par cette vague, il voulait tellement qu'Hermione revienne et l'Ordre ne semblait pas pressé d'agir.

-Depuis quand les Serpentards ont autant de courage ? Souffla-t-il finalement.

Drago sourit, comprenant que c'était là l'assentiment qu'il attendait.

-Depuis qu'ils fréquentent les Gryffondors.

-Allez-y, dit Regulus, plus sérieusement. Mais par pitié, soyez prudent.

-Je te le promets.

-Je vous couvrirais auprès de l'Ordre. Ramène-la-moi, Drago.

Il hocha la tête et ressortit de la chambre, remontant vers ses appartements. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à attendre.

Hermione soupira alors que la pénombre se faisait totale. Sa quatrième journée d'enfer s'achevait, promettant une cinquième au passage. Son cœur se serra en pensant aux gens qui peut-être la cherchait mais surtout qu'elle aimait. Elle tenta tout de même de se raisonner, la situation aurait pu être bien pire, comme elle l'était pour Hadrian.

-Respires un grand coup, ça va passer, murmura d'ailleurs celui-ci depuis sa cage.

Elle ne parvenait plus à le voir maintenant mais elle sentait sa respiration, comme il avait du entendre la sienne s'accélérer.

-Je voudrais tellement me réveiller maintenant…

-On va s'en sortir ! Regarde, la situation pourrait être pire…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, de nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ceux-là étaient lourds, plus que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà entendu. Soudain, la lumière les aveugla alors que les silhouettes s'approchaient.

-Hadrian, cher petit, siffla une voix d'où suintaient la méprise et la cruauté.

En parvenant à ouvrir un œil, Hermione reconnut instantanément l'homme devant elle et eut un hoquet d'effroi. Evan Rosier. Le Mangemort le plus avide de souffrance et le plus tordu qu'il n'ait jamais existé, en dehors de son maître.

-J'ai entendu dire…Que ton cher papa…Avait trahi notre cause…Continua le Mangemort, sa voix semblable à celle d'un serpent prêt à bondir. Il aurait pu être le fils de ce cinglé de Voldemort, songea Hermione, malgré l'angoisse de la situation.

-C'est très vilain de faire ça…Ce sont des choses qui se paient…

-Je n'ai rien avoir avec ses choix !

-Dirais-tu que tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui ?

Il tourna son regard vers Hermione une seconde avant de revenir à l'homme devant lui. Le geste n'échappa pas à l'œil du Mangemort qui sourit narquoisement.

-Je vois que ton choix à toi est fait aussi…

Il se déplaça devant la cage d'Hermione.

-Une amie à toi ? Demanda-t-il, mauvais.

-Elle n'a rien avoir là-dedans, laissé la tranquille !

-Mais oui, on dirait bien que c'est ton amie… ! Votre nom, jeune demoiselle ?

-Her…Hermione, balbutia la rouge et or, Hermione Black.

-Black ?! Hurla-t-il avant d'exploser de rire. Encore mieux que je ne l'espérais, une Black ! La petite créature de ce cher Regulus j'imagine ?

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti une clé de sa poche et venait de l'introduire dans la serrure de sa cage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'écria Hadrian lorsqu'il entra. Laissez-la !

-Je sens que tu seras plus coopératif si c'est sur elle que j'essaie mes sorts.

Hermione se sentait acculée, appuyée contre le mur du fond alors qu'il avançait vers elle.

-Cher petite chose, susurra-t-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Soudain, il l'empoigna par les cheveux et la jeta au sol, à l'autre bout de la cage. Il tendit sa baguette vers elle et prononça un sort inconnu aux oreilles d'Hermione. Instantanément, elle eut l'impression que des centaines d'aiguilles pénétraient son corps de part en part, la faisant hurler et se tordre de douleur. Puis il passa à un autre sort, encore et encore, tout en enjoignant le jeune homme à côté, qui pleurait de voir son amie souffrir à sa place, à parler. Du regard, elle essayait de le supplier de se taire, de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce spectacle. Lorsque le regard du Mangemort changea, ils comprirent tous les deux que le pire était à venir.

-Puisque la douleur de ton amie de ne te fais pas ouvrir le clapet, dit lentement l'homme, nous allons passer à un autre genre de torture…

Tout en parlant, il souriait de plus en plus, ravi de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ils ne comprirent ce qu'il avait en tête que lorsqu'il commença à glisser sa main sous le chemiser de la jeune fille qui se mit à trembler de terreur. Elle tenta de se débattre mais les douleurs dans son corps la clouaient au sol et l'empêchaient du moindre mouvement. Dans sa propre cage, Hadrian hurla en secouant les barreaux pour essayer de l'aider. Il était coincé, il devait parler. Il s'apprêtait à le faire alors que la main du Mangemort défaisait les boutons de son haut un à un, mais un grand fracas se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la cave, près de la porte. S'interrompant dans son geste, Rosier se leva pour regarder ce qu'il se tramait.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en un grand mouvement et qu'une silhouette que l'homme connaissait bien apparue. Drago Malefoy.

 **C'est touuuut ! Enfin pour l'instant, la suite arrive bientôt :p Bisous xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis extrêmement en retard dans mes publications, je le sais bien :( Il se trouve que les congés m'ont emmené à Londres et à Paris, je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit ! Oh et, j'ai lu le dernier tome de Harry Potter du coup, je pose la question : Vous l'avez lu ? Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Hahahah Tu m'as fais trop rire! Voilà la suiiiteee ! Oui, elle était de toute façon foutue… Heureusement qu'elle a son Drago *_***

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Hahaha J'ai pris un atroce retard, pitié ne me jetez pas au bûcher ! :p Rasures-toi, je ne veux rien d'aussi dur pour Hermione…Ni Hadrian d'ailleurs :p Quoi que… ! Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira :p Merci encore pour cet instant poésie ! Au top ! Bisous :)**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Eeh oui! Merci :)**

 _ **Berenice**_ **: Haha Oui :p**

 _ **Isabella**_ **-** _ **57**_ **: Hahahah Pardon, pardon :p Mais voilà la suite, qui j'espère te plaira aussi ! Merci beaucoup ! :)**

 **Swangranger : Haha Ca a l'air de t'avoir plu dis donc! :p Merci beaucoup !**

 _ **Dramione**_ _ **love**_ **: Je te laisse découvrir la suite! :p Merci !**

 _ **Fan**_ _ **de**_ _ **twilight**_ **: La voilà! Merci :)**

 _ **Nedwige**_ _ **Stew**_ **: Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir de nouveaux avis ! :D**

 _ **Fan'**_ **: Hahah Ouiii ! :p**

 _ **Slythondor7456**_ **: Merciii ! J'adore le pseudo :p**

 _ **ElwennSnape**_ **: Héhé Votre mort, non enfin ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ! :p**

Drago se tenait debout dans l'entrée du sous-sol, tremblant de rage. Par réflexe, Rosier recula d'un pas. Le blond n'avait pas particulièrement une réputation de tueur né, au contraire, mais il ne savait que trop bien ce que pouvait faire un homme en colère et celui qui se tenait devant lui était animé par la fureur.

-Sincèrement, Rosier, gronda le Serpentard, je te conseille de t'éloigner d'elle tout de suite.

-Tu viens récupérer ta petite chose, Malefoy ? Ricana tout de même le Mangemort. Alors te voilà un traitre !

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, répondit-il en ignorant les provocations.

Il avança doucement dans la pièce, son regard osant de rapide coup d'œil au corps étendu de sa petite-amie.

Hermione se sentait à peine consciente, la torture avait été longue et elle venait d'avoir vraiment peur. Toutefois, la présence de Drago non loin d'elle lui donna la force de tourner la tête vers lui. Uniquement la tête, le reste du corps se sentait vidé. Cela suffit, leurs regards se croisèrent et tout l'amour qu'ils avaient gardés pour eux ces derniers temps explosa, les électrifiant jusque dans chacune dans leurs terminaisons nerveuses.

-Alors c'est pour elle que tu as trahis ? Pour une misérable ? Ricana le Mangemort.

Hermione vit la rage reprendre possession des yeux de Drago alors qu'il se détournait d'elle pour lancer le premier sort. Aussitôt, le Mangemort répondit et un combat hargneux s'engagea. Les sorts fusaient, explosant tout autour d'eux. L'expérience de l'homme lui donnait l'avantage sur Drago, qui se rattrapait par sa rapidité et son esquive. Cependant, il perdit pieds une seconde et bascula, l'autre reprenant la dominance. Il cloua Drago au sol et tenta de l'étrangler, le combat se poursuivant à mains nues.

-Hadrian, s'exclama Hermione en s'appuyant sur les barreaux, on va l'aider !

-Comment ?

-Je vais sortir de ma cage, pour les distraire et le ramener vers toi !

Comprenant où elle voulait aller, le jeune brun hocha la tête et se prépara à attaquer. La rouge et or sortit, prête à en découdre pour sauver son blond.

-Où crois-tu aller ? Susurra le Mangemort, qui enserrait la gorge de Drago.

Oubliant le blond – persuadé de l'avoir mis K.O -, il se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la Gryffondor.

-On en a pas fini tous les deux, ricana-t-il.

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle reculait de plus en plus vers le fond de la pièce, le regard et le sourire mauvais de Rosier sur elle.

Soudain, un bang sourd retentit. Hadrian venait d'attraper le cou du Mangemort avec son drap et tapait sa tête contre les barreaux. Drago se releva et attrapa l'homme par les cheveux pour le claquer contre le sol. Il s'accroupit sur lui et assena ses coups de poings, encore et encore.

-Drago, cria Hermione au bout d'un moment, arrêtes ! Drago !

Engorgé par sa rage, il n'entendait plus rien. Pour le mal qu'il avait fait à sa Mya.

-Drago ! Réitéra la jeune fille en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle, le regard vide.

-Mya…

Puis, réalisant ce qu'il se passait, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

-Mya, Mya, Mya, souffla-t-il comme une litanie.

Comme si tous ses barrages cédaient d'un coup, la brune explosa en larmes dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée.

-Chut, chut, c'est fini mon amour.

-Tu…Tu es venu, pleura-t-elle, soulagée.

-Bien sûr que je suis venu ! Et j'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

-Tu…Tu es là… C'est…C'est tout ce…Ce que je voulais.

-Oh Mya, je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement !

Il parsema son visage de baiser, humidifiés par les larmes, avant de fondre sur sa bouche. Elle l'accueillit avec bonheur, savourant l'instant.

-Hum…Marmonna Hadrian, derrière eux.

-Oh pardon ! S'écria la brune en se séparant de son petit-ami.

Elle se précipita sur le Mangemort inconscient et lui arracha ses clés, puis elle alla ouvrir la cage de son ami.

-Merci Hermione, sourit-il.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, ravie qu'ils en soient sortis.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on nous libèrerait.

-Ce n'est pas encore fait, commenta Drago, à qui parvenaient les bruits de combats à l'étage. On doit aider les autres.

-Qui est avec toi ?

-Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny et Pansy.

-Hein ?! Vous êtes venus seuls ?! Et l'Ordre ?

-L'Ordre ne bougeait pas assez vite pour nous alors on a pris les choses en mains ! Ton père fait diversion à Poudlard et on est partis.

-Vous êtes fous…

-C'est le moment pour en parler tu penses ?!

-Non, c'est vrai mais quand même…

-On verra ça plus tard, venez !

Il saisit la main d'Hermione, s'assura que le nouveau suivait et ils remontèrent à la surface, Drago en tête.

Ils longèrent le couloir, silencieusement, et débouchèrent, après plusieurs dizaines de mètres, dans la grande salle de bal. Vide. Ils la traversèrent, Drago guidant les opérations.

-Tu es sûr d'où tu vas ? Demanda Hadrian.

-Oui. On doit retrouver les autres du côté est du Manoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour transplaner à Poudlard.

-Ah.

Il se tût, suivant le blond dans les dédales de couloirs et de portes. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils se tenaient au coin d'un couloir, une main s'abattit sur la poitrine de Drago. Il sursauta, baguette en main et se tourna vers l'ennemi. Il retint à temps son sort, risquant de décapiter Harry qui se tenait devant lui.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Potter !

-Hermione, souffla celui-ci, ignorant le blond, pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-Harry ! Rit la brune.

-Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Bien joué Drago !

Puis, se tournant vers le brun :

-Bonjour, vous êtes ?

-Harry, je te présente Hadrian. Camarade de captivité, dit-elle simplement.

-Harry Potter ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Oui. Enchanté.

-Moi de même.

-Oui, oui, assez de présentation ! Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-On a eu Avery, Yaxley et Dolohov, il reste les Lestrange et…

-Mon père, gronda le blond.

Hermione retint un hoquet en repensant au maitre des lieux.

-Il a filé quand nous avons eu les trois autres, je ne sais pas où.

-Rosier est étendu à la cave, on l'a enfermé, signala Drago. Occupez-vous des Lestrange, je m'occupe de mon paternel. Hermione, tu vas avec eux.

-Non ! Je reste avec toi, protesta la jeune fille.

-Mya…

-Ne discute pas !

-Très bien, soupira-t-il, dans ce cas, tu vas avec Potter.

Il désigna Hadrian en parlant, qui hocha la tête.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils attachent nos chers amis. Il faut qu'on fasse vite, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que tout le Manoir soit infestés, je crois que Lestrange L'a appelé.

-Très bien, tu récupères les autres, vous allez à la brèche pour transplaner. On vous y rejoint.

Harry acquiesça avant de s'éloigner, Hadrian dans son sillon. Resté seul, Drago se tourna vers sa petite-amie.

-Tu es sûre que ça va allez ?

Elle semblait faiblir peu à peu, plus blanche que d'ordinaire. Du sang tâchait sa tenue, ses plaies due à Rockwood n'ayant pas été refermée.

-Oui, je ne te lâche pas, répondit-elle, déterminée.

Il l'embrassa furtivement et attrapa sa main.

-Tu sais où il est ? Demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

-Je pense, oui.

Ils traversèrent couloirs après couloirs, passant de porte en porte. Drago marchait vite, Hermione trottinant derrière lui. La colère résonnait dans tout son corps tandis que celui d'Hermione faiblissait de minutes en minutes. Cependant, pour lui, elle rassembla la force qu'il lui restait. Il avait besoin d'elle en cet instant plus que pendant n'importe lequel.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur un couloir dans les tons bleus, contraste complet avec le vert qui régnait partout. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes dont l'une était marquée d'un nom. « Drago ». Hermione comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans les parties les plus privées du Manoir. Le blond s'arrêta sur la porte du fond, il posa sa main sur la clenche et souffla un coup avant de la pousser. Ils entrèrent, Hermione gardée fermement derrière lui par une poigne de fer. Ils étaient dans un bureau de toute évidence, des grandes bibliothèques couvraient les murs et un imposant secrétaire en bois foncé trônait au milieu de la pièce, engoncé sous des tonnes de papiers. Dos à lui, devant les grandes fenêtres, Lucius Malefoy se tenait bien droit.

-Je savais que tu saurais où me trouver.

-Tu as passé tellement de temps dans ce bureau, cracha le jeune homme.

-Tu me détestes.

La voix de l'ainé était las, résignée et perturba en profondeur Hermione.

-Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?!

La voix de Drago, en revanche, était hargneuse. Doucement, la Gryffondor pressa ses doigts dans ceux de son petit-ami.

-Non.

Le grand blond se tourna enfin vers eux.

-Tu as trouvée Miss Black je vois.

-Et je compte bien la sortir de là.

-Tu as peu de chances d'y arriver.

-Tu n'as pas compris. Je vais la sortir de là, devrais-je y rester. Devrais-je te tuer.

-Drago…Souffla la brune.

-Laissez-le, Miss, l'interrompit Lucius, je mérite ces mots.

-Mais il ne mérite pas de vivre avec ça sur la conscience ! S'écria-t-elle en réponse.

Puis, se souvenant d'une chose, elle s'avança vers lui, échappant à la prise de Drago qui grogna.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous soignée ? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les deux orbes gris, semblables à celle de son petit-ami.

-C'était les ordres.

-Oui, ça c'est ce que vous m'avez dit. La vraie raison maintenant.

-C'est…

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux.

Il ne répondit rien et ça ne fut pas nécessaire, elle lut dans son regard ce qu'il ne pouvait formuler à voix haute.

-Vous saviez…Murmura-t-elle, vous saviez qu'il ne vous le pardonnerait pas, vous saviez que s'il apprenait que vous m'aviez laissée mourir dans votre cave, vous le perdiez définitivement.

Drago regarda son père, attentif aux paroles de la Gryffondor qui parlait de lui.

-Parce que vous pensez que je ne les ai pas déjà perdus ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il pourra me pardonner ça ?

-Aucune chance, affirma Drago, la voix dure.

-Mais c'est ce que vous vouliez, n'est-ce pas ? Une chance de vous faire pardonner, de mériter l'amendement ?

Un long silence lui répondit, pendant lequel le cadet des Malefoy observa le masque de supériorité de son père finir de s'effondrer.

-Alors c'est ça que tu espérais ? S'enquit-il en avançant à son tour, abasourdi. Tu espérais qu'on puisse effacer ?

-Je voulais que vous rentriez à la maison…

-Dans ce manoir de l'horreur ? Avec tes amis un peu partout qui surveillent et commentent le moindre de nos faits et gestes ? Et combien de temps aurions-nous eu avant que tu ne donnes maman en cadeau au plus offrant ?! Combien de temps avant que tu ne nous laisses nous faire tuer pour « LA CAUSE » ?!

Il hurlait à présent, sa rage se déversant en une fois.

-Tout ce que j'aurais fait pour toi… ! Par Morgane, as-tu seulement conscience de tout ce que tu nous as fait ?! Ce que tu lui as fait à elle ? Tout ce mal… Et moi, moi je voulais te ressembler, plus que tout. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi fut un temps, avant de découvrir que tu n'étais qu'un pantin qui s'agenouille devant un mégalomane ridicule qui ne respecte même pas ses propres critères !

-Drago…Tu es mon fils…

-Non. Il n'y a que le sang que nous partageons. Et le sang, Père, n'a aucune valeur.

L'ainé s'affaissa un peu plus, ses traits se décomposant à chaque nouvelle minute.

-Nous allons partir d'ici, continua le jeune homme, si tu veux faire quelque chose de bien, une fois dans ta vie, laisse-nous.

Il reprit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, enserrant ses doigts pour y trouver son courage. Il la sentait faiblir de plus en plus à côté de lui.

-Il vous rattrapera. Il va gagner, tu sais.

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, nous allons nous battre.

Soudain, comme pour appuyer ses dires, un vacarme retentit dans le manoir, secouant tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore. Lucius coula un regard vers sa marque qui était devenue profondément noire.

-Il est là, énonça-t-il simplement.

-Tu comptes nous donner à lui ?

La voix du blond tremblait un peu. Il ne craignait pas pour sa vie mais pour celle d'Hermione. Il avait promis à Regulus de la ramener vivante, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Son père le comprit en l'observant, ses yeux ne cessant d'aller de l'un à l'autre. Il eut alors une ébauche de sourire et hocha la tête simplement.

-Tu te souviens du passage du pluvier siffleur ?

-Oui.

-Passez par-là, personne d'autre ne connait. Il vous ramènera hors de portée, transplanez directement pour Poudlard.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête et se tourna vers Hermione. Blafarde, elle semblait tout à fait ailleurs.

-Mya ?!

-Je…Je n'en peux plus…

-Si, tu tiens le coup ! On s'en va, ça va allez !

-Drago ! Dépêchez-vous ! Lui intima Lucius, en entendant les pas se rapprocher.

Il s'arracha à Hermione pour écouter lui aussi les bruits.

-Filez ! Ajouta l'ainé.

Le jeune homme prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras sans perdre une seconde de plus et quitta le bureau par la porte donnant sur le jardin.

-Drago ! Le rappela son père.

Il se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis désolé…Dis le bien à ta mère, dis-lui que je l'aime sincèrement. Je ne l'aurais jamais donné à personne, je voulais juste vous rendre la vie que nous avions. Elle était – vous étiez – mes raisons de me lever.

Sans savoir quoi dire, le Serpentard hocha simplement la tête avant de repartir, sans plus se retourner, courant jusqu'à la brèche, où ils devaient retrouver les autres. Pansy, Ginny et Ron l'y attendaient.

-Où sont Potter et Blaise ? S'enquit-il.

-Et Hadrian ? Ajouta Hermione, à demi-consciente.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils arrivaient, gémit Ginny, clairement inquiète.

-Bon ! Weasley, prend Hermione.

La brune tenta de protester alors qu'elle passait des bras de son homme à ceux de son meilleur ami.

-Je retrouve Potter et les deux autres, vous vous transplanez à Poudlard maintenant !

-Drago…

-Pas de discussion ! Gronda-t-il.

-On serait plus fort tous ensemble, insista Pansy.

-Non ! Hermione a besoin de soins, c'est urgent. Weasley la ramène, vous couvrez leurs arrières ! On se retrouve plus tard

Ils comprirent alors qu'il refusait la moindre discussion. Hermione devait s'en sortir.

-Sois prudent, lui ordonna sa meilleure amie.

-T'es…Prié…De revenir, Drago…Malefoy, tenta de murmurer la Gryffondor qui perdait conscience un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-Je te le promets, dit-il avant de poser un rapide baiser sur sa bouche. Allez-y.

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans la brèche et s'avancèrent assez loin pour pouvoir transplaner.

Pendant ce temps, Drago reprit son visage fermé et retourna vers le manoir. Il n'y voyait plus rien à présent et se contentait d'avancer à l'aveuglette. Toutefois, en suivant les bruits de combats, il parvint à s'orienter correctement. Prudent, il longeait les murs, s'assurant de ne pas avoir d'ennemis à chaque coin.

-Drago ! L'appela alors une voix derrière lui.

Blaise apparu d'un coin reculé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-J'essaie de m'en sortir vivant ! Je ne trouve plus Potter ! Répondit le métis sur le même ton.

-Il est tout seul ?

-Non, avec l'autre gars. Qui c'est d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne sais pas, Hermione le connait.

-Hum…Où sont les autres ?

-Partis, avec Hermione.

-Bien. Attention !

Il plaqua son meilleur ami conte le mur alors que, devant eux, trois Mangemorts courraient.

La pénombre leur permettait de se cacher, c'était un avantage considérable.

-Allons-y, intima Drago.

Inspirant un grand coup, ils reprirent leur marche au travers du Manoir.

A Poudlard, les quatre amis venaient d'atterrir, Hermione toujours dans les bras de Ron.

-Herm, ça va ? S'enquit ce dernier aussitôt qu'il eut repris sa stabilité post-atterrissage.

-Je…

-Herm ? Mione ?! Merde les filles, elle répond plus !

-Hermione ? Hermione tu m'entends ? Paniqua Ginny.

-Herm, serre mes doigts si tu entends, s'écria Pansy en attrapant les mains de la rouge et or.

Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant une légère pression.

-Dépêchons-nous, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie !

Ils reprirent le chemin vers le château et constatèrent bien vite que plusieurs silhouettes courraient vers eux. Regulus en tête, suivit par Sirius, Remus, Severus, Narcissa, Albus, Minerva, Arthur, Molly et Tonks.

-Hermione ! Hurla le premier en se jetant sur le corps inertes de sa fille. Il la prit des bras du rouquin.

-Elle a perdu connaissance, s'exclama le jeune homme, il faut qu'elle à l'infirmerie !

-Viens Reg, intervint Severus, dépêchons-nous !

Ils repartirent vers le château, Sirius les suivant du regard, hésitant entre suivre sa nièce et attendre les nouvelles de son filleul.

-Vous allez-bien ? Pleura Molly en étreignant ses enfants.

-Oui, ça va, Maman.

-Vous avez perdu la tête ?! Pourquoi êtes-vous partis comme ça ?! S'écria Minerva.

-Parce que vous ne vous bougiez pas, rétorqua Pansy, mauvaise.

-Et bien, jeune gens…

-Plus tard, Minerva, l'interrompit Albus. Pourquoi êtes-vous si peu ? Où sont les autres ?

-On a perdu Harry et Blaise dans le Manoir, Drago les récupère et ils arrivent.

-Bien. Il est temps de leur prêter main forte, Remus ? Sirius ?

-On y va, confirmèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils transplanèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent, le temps n'étant plus à la réflexion.

-Pansy, je t'en prie, dis-moi que mon fils va bien ! Renifla Narcissa, l'angoisse suintant par tous ses ports.

-Ne vous ne faites pas pour lui, il va s'en sortir, la rassura la jeune sorcière.

-Rentrons, nous ne pouvons rien ici pour l'instant. Allons, allons, Miss Granger va avoir besoin de soutien.

Tous suivirent le directeur jusqu'au château, Ginny dans les bras de sa mère alors que Ron glissait discrètement ses doigts entre ceux de Pansy. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, elle resserra la prise en souriant.

Avec un peu de chance, le pire était passé. Sirius et Remus allaient récupérer les garçons et Hermione allait se rétablir. Cette pensée positive tentait de faire écho dans les têtes de tous.

 **Voilà, voilà, c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, vous aurez très vite des nouvelles de tout le monde xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et de nouvelles excuses pour le retard ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 _ **NotUrGirlNextDoor**_ **: Hahahaha Je te dois beaucoup d'excuse alors, j'ai tardé à publier le nouveau :( J'espère que ça va te plaire !**

 _ **Kitten**_ **: Peut être que cette fois, je vais y avoir droit au bûcher ! Pardon, pardon pour le loooong moment que j'ai mis à publier la suite ! C'est qu'il n'est pas content Drago ! :p Moi des insinuations ? :a Jolie le moment poésie, comme toujours ! :p OUF ! Le courage de lire en anglais ! Moi j'ai renoncé, je suis aussi nul en anglais ^^ Donc bon courage, vraiment ! Pour ce qui est d'Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit, prend le temps qu'il te faut mais lis le, c'est fantastique ! :p (Et non, ta vie ne m'ennuie pas !)**

 _ **Maxine3482**_ **: Haha Je ne révèle rien à l'avance :p Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! :D**

 _ **Nedwige**_ _ **Stew**_ **: Merci pour la review ! :) Ne t'en fais pas, je ne leur ai pas fait trop de mal :p**

 _ **Swangranger**_ **: Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci :D**

 _ **Isabella**_ **-** _ **5**_ **7 : Je suis très très en retard, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre :o Pour Hadrian, il va falloir encore attendre un petit peu mais vous verrez :p Merci beaucoup !**

 _ **Selket**_ **-** _ **Morgwen**_ **: Haha Les réponses pour Hadrian, c'est dans le prochain chapitre :p Mais j'espère que ça va te plaire quand même ! Merci !**

 _ **ElwennSnape**_ **: Hahaha Je te laisse découvrir la liste des pertes :p Merci pour la Review !**

 _ **Dramione**_ _ **love**_ **: Merci pour la review :)**

 _ **Berenice**_ **: Merci :D**

 _ **Delphine03**_ **: Ah ça non, c'est sûr ! Merci :)**

 _ **Noour**_ **: Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'écoute certaine chansons de Fauve, je ne connaissais pas Voyou mais j'ai écouté, elle est top ! :p Ma préférée c'est Infirmière :)**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, trois jours après qu'on l'ait ramené du Manoir Malefoy, elle sentit son corps douloureux qui la tiraillait de partout, comme pour lui rappeler qu'ils s'en étaient sorti tous les deux. Elle souffla doucement, les yeux sur le plafond, soulagée d'être à Poudlard. Elle tenta de bouger un peu mais tout semblait résister du côté de ses jambes, sans pour autant être douloureux. Elle coula un regard vers le bas de son corps et remarqua deux têtes endormies de part et d'autres de son lit. D'ailleurs, en relevant les yeux dans la pièce, elle réalisa que plusieurs autres personnes s'étaient assoupies à son chevet. Sirius, Harry, Ron, Severus et Narcissa étaient affalés dans des chaises probablement très inconfortables alors que Regulus et Drago dormaient à moitié sur elle. Doucement, elle essaya de se pencher et fit glisser ses doigts dans les chevelures blonde et brune. Aussitôt, Drago sursauta et se redressa, plongeant ses yeux dans ses prunelles brunes.

-Mya…Souffla-t-il, comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

-Coucou toi, murmura-t-elle, la voix éraillée.

-Hermione ? Souffla à son tour Regulus qui s'était réveillé.

-Salut, sourit-elle à nouveau.

D'un mouvement, ils se précipitèrent vers elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras alors qu'elle riait doucement.

-On a eu si peur de ne pas te revoir !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là !

-Doucement, doucement ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué…

Ses yeux brillèrent un peu alors qu'elle les regardait alternativement, n'osant croire en sa chance.

-Toi aussi, mon ange, murmura Drago.

Et elle sentit l'émotion dans sa voix. Regulus, incapable de parler, hocha la tête doucement. Ses yeux à lui brillaient aussi.

-J'ai…J'ai eu tellement peur…

-Tout va bien, papa. Je suis là.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté et de joie. Elle était là, avec eux, et elle allait bien.

Le bruit qu'ils faisaient avait réveillés Severus et Narcissa qui se précipitèrent à leur tour vers la jeune fille, suivit rapidement par Harry, Ron et Sirius.

-Hermione ! S'écrièrent ses deux meilleurs amis, alors que son parrain l'étreignait gauchement.

-Je suis contente de vous voir les garçons ! Sirius !

Son oncle la prit à son tour contre lui, essayant d'être délicat.

-Hermione, je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien ! Sourit Narcissa en lui embrassant le front, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

-On va aller prévenir les autres ! Décida Harry.

-Oui ! Ginny et Pansy ont veillés sur toi aussi, on faisait des tournantes ! Ajouta Ron en suivant Harry, impatient.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda la brune.

-Samedi, répondit son père, tu as dormi trois jours.

-Alors…Je suis resté combien de temps là-bas ?

-Tu l'ignores ? S'enquit Drago.

-Tu sais, il faisait si noir et on essayait de deviner avec le peu de lumière mais c'était…

Elle s'interrompit, le visage soudain horrifié.

-Hadrian, s'exclama-t-elle, où est-il ? Il va bien ? Il a pu s'en sortir ?

-Il est à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Severus, nous l'avons amené après avoir récupéré les garçons dans le Manoir, il était bien amoché et il devra encore y rester encore un moment mais il devrait s'en sortir.

-Oh…Je pourrais aller le voir ?

-Pas avant que tu sois totalement remise ! Ordonna Regulus.

-Mais…

-Il a raison, Hermione, renchérit Drago en pressant ses doigts autour de sa main.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage, l'arrivée fracassante de Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Remus et du couple Weasley interrompant ses pensées.

L'heure qui suivit ne fut que retrouvailles, cris et larmes de joies, chacun ayant besoin de lui exprimer à quel point elle leur avait manqué, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh les fichent tous à la porte, assurant qu'ils n'avaient plus de raison de rester près d'elle à présent. Seul Drago et Regulus furent autorisé à rester à ses côtés. Le second, sentant que sa fille avait besoin d'être un peu seule avec son amoureux, les laissa, prétextant avoir besoin d'une douche et de manger, et qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et serra ses mains entre les siennes.

-Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois là, Mya.

-Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher, sourit-elle.

Mais l'inquiétude, l'angoisse, n'avait pas totalement quittée les prunelles du blond et, en l'observant de plus près, elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, son teint plus blafard qu'à l'ordinaire, ses cheveux défaits et ses vêtements froissés couvert de boue et de sang. Il n'avait pas dû se changer depuis qu'il était revenu du Manoir, songea-t-elle.

-On dirait que tu sors de l'enfer, Drago, souffla-t-elle.

-Et encore, l'enfer eut été meilleur. Oh Mya, ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui, je t'aime tellement !

Prise par ce flot d'amour inattendu et laissant la tension de son corps se relâcher, elle sentit les larmes roulés sur ses joues alors qu'elle se collait au torse de son amoureux. Elle avait eu si peur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, sanglota-t-elle, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais revoir ton visage !

-Je serais venu te chercher, quoi que ça m'ait coûté !

Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder. Ils avaient à parler.

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…Ton père…

-Mon père s'est enfui.

La voix et l'air du jeune homme se fit plus dur. Il reprit :

-Quand je suis retourné au Manoir, après que tu sois partie avec les autres, j'ai retrouvé Blaise. Nous devions récupérer Harry et ton ami Hadrian. Nous nous sommes jetés dans le combat, sans trop y voir et, dans la cohue, mon père a réussi à fuir. J'ai voulu le suivre mais je me suis pris un sort et j'ai été blessé.

La Gryffondor retint un hoquet d'horreur.

-Comment ça ? Où ? C'est grave ?

-Absolument pas, regarde !

Il releva le bas de son t-shirt où se dessinait une plaie qui avait été recousue et qui allait du bas de son ventre jusqu'au côté de ses côtes.

-Va falloir que tu t'habitues à un homme à cicatrice, plaisanta-t-il alors qu'Hermione évaluait les dégâts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sourit en hochant la tête.

-C'est sexy, dit-elle taquine.

Il rit, rassuré et l'embrassa chastement. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il voulait mais elle crocheta ses bras autour de sa nuque et approfondit leur étreinte, prenant un contrôle total sur l'opération.

-Mya…Siffla le Serpentard quand elle le relâcha, ne me fais pas des trucs pareils !

-Excuse-moi, répondit-elle, d'un ton tout sauf désolé.

-On en reparlera quand tu seras remise sur pied.

Et sa voix était tellement pleines de promesses qu'elle acquiesça, impatiente de le retrouver. Elle lui fit une place près d'elle et il s'installa, la calant dans ses bras. Ainsi installé, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, se contentant de profiter de l'instant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Regulus prit le relais et Hermione intima à Drago d'aller manger, se reposer et se changer.

-Comment tu te sens, ma puce ? Demanda le cadet des Black lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-Ça va, je sens que mon corps s'est battu mais ça va.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à subir tout ça, par ma faute.

-Papa, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-Mais…

-Non ! Papa, il ne faut jamais leur donner une arme supplémentaire ! Ce sont des monstres…Par Merlin, de tels monstres !

Et l'image de Bellatrix et d'Evan réapparurent dans sa tête, la faisant trembler.

-Eh Mya, tout va bien ! Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera plus rien !

Il se saisit de ses mains pour appuyer ses dires.

-Ce sont vraiment des monstres…Il faut qu'on les arrête, il faut que l'on se batte contre eux !

-Nous allons le faire ! Je te le promets !

Elle lui sourit doucement, rassérénée par sa férocité.

-Je dois te demander quelque chose, reprit-il.

-Oui ?

-Nous avons tous été surpris que tu ne sois pas…Plus mal en point…D'après Poppy, tu as été soignée plus d'une fois.

-Lucius me soignait.

-Pardon ?

-Lucius venait me soigner, à chaque fois que les tortures cessaient.

Un profond dégoût s'insinua sur les traits de Regulus en songeant à sa fille torturée.

-Je vois…Etrange.

-Pas tant que ça. Il a prétendu que c'était les ordres du maitre, qu'il voulait me garder en vie pour toi mais c'est surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il perdrait son fils s'il m'arrivait quelque chose…

-Alors tout ça, c'est pour Drago ?

-Je pense que oui, c'est pour sa famille. Je pense qu'il les a vraiment aimé, tu sais, mais il n'a fait que des mauvais choix, il a détruit son bonheur tout seul et aujourd'hui, il en paie les frais.

-Tu sais que tu es incroyable ?

-Moi ?

-Oui. Tu reviens d'un cauchemar et tu essaies encore de voir le meilleur en les autres. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, aussi courageuse et bonne qu'elle.

Son air reflétait une tendresse infinie en l'instant présent et Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté.

-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose aussi.

-Dis-moi ?

-Etant donné que je n'ai plus de famille, à proprement parlé, mes parents n'existant plus vraiment. Et puis je vais venir vivre avec toi…Et puis j'en ai envie aussi…

-Mya, tu te perds dans tes explications là ! Rit-il.

-C'est vrai.

-Dis-moi simplement.

-Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord que je devienne une Black à part entière ?

-Tu…Tu voudrais changer de nom ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

-Oui. Tu sais, là-bas, je leur ai dit à tous que j'étais une Black et j'en ressentais la fierté. Je suis une Black, je suis ta fille et, au combien j'aime mes parents, je pense qu'il faut que j'accepte que je suis différente d'eux.

-J'en serais très honoré, Hermione, sourit-il, ému. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas à choisir entre eux et moi, tu as le droit de tous nous aimés de la même manière.

-Ils sont loin à présent…

-Ils te manquent ?

-Bien sûr, mais ils ont la vie sauve au moins, c'est le plus important.

-C'est fou ce que tu me rappelles ta mère, sourit-il, tu es aussi réfléchie et intelligente qu'elle.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Melissandre, Regulus sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Je sais qu'elle te manque…Elle serait fière de nous, dit Hermione, à qui le changement d'humeur n'avait pas échappé.

-Tu as raison, on se débrouille bien tous les deux.

Ils se sourirent, complices, avant que l'homme n'ajoute :

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu as besoin de récupérer tes forces avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

-Oui. J'ai déjà hâte, rit-elle.

Toutefois, malgré son impatience, Hermione ne put quitter l'infirmerie qu'au bout d'une semaine. Regulus, Sirius et le reste des membres de l'Ordre durent quittés le château pour retourner à leur vie et ce fut un cap pénible pour la fille et le père qui s'écrivaient tous les jours. Drago et ses amis se relayaient pour la faire rire et lui apporter les cours qu'elle manquait, sur ses ordres strictes. En moins de deux, elle avait rattrapés son retard dans la plupart des matières, y compris dans les Potions, sous l'œil vigilant de son parrain.

C'est d'ailleurs dans sa salle de cours qu'elle se rendit le vendredi matin, quand Madame Pomfresh la libéra après s'être assuré qu'elle avait mangé. Elle descendit donc aux cachots, ravie d'être à nouveau dans son univers. En arrivant devant la porte, prête à frapper, elle sourit vaguement en songeant que, quelques mois plus tôt, si elle avait eu à faire ce geste, elle aurait été terrifiée de la réaction du grand homme. Plus confiante, elle frappa deux coups et un « Entrez ! » bougon lui répondit.

-Miss Granger ! S'exclama-t-il en la voyant entrer, assez surpris pour oublier son ton si sec.

Au fond de la classe, Pansy trépigna sur sa place, Blaise se redressa brusquement réveillé, Harry et Ron sourirent alors que Drago la dévorait des yeux, comme s'il la revoyait pour la première fois.

-Excusez-moi de mon retard, Professeur, dit-elle clairement.

-Je vous en prie, nous ne nous attendions pas à vous revoir si vite ! Installez-vous à votre place pour suivre le reste du cours et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour discuter de ce que vous avez manqué.

Et bien qu'il ait gardé son visage fermé en parlant, il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Ce qui n'échappa pas à bon nombre d'étudiants.

Rapidement, elle gagna sa place aux côtés de Pansy, les deux Serpentards devant elles et les deux Gryffondors derrière. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Drago se retournait vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais ?

-Je voulais te faire la surprise. Surpris ?

-Plus que ça ! Sourit-il.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir sur tes jambes, Mione ! Dit Ron derrière elle.

Harry approuva en souriant alors que Pansy passait un bras autour de ses épaules et que Blaise lui tendait la main pour qu'elle clape dedans. D'un peu partout de la classe, des murmures de gentillesse lui parvinrent à mesure que les Gryffondors manifestaient leur joie de la revoir.

-J'ai bien conscience que le retour de votre camarade vous met tous en émoi mais restez concentrés avant que je ne retire des points à chacun d'entre vous ! Claqua Severus au bout de quelques minutes.

Aussitôt le silence reprit sa place et tous se reconcentrèrent sur leurs travails. Seul Hermione fixait son parrain, taquine, alors qu'il lui adressait un clin d'œil complice.

L'heure se passa dans un calme relatif, bien que le petit groupe eu du mal à se contenir. Drago ne cessait de se retourner sur sa petite-amie, tout comme Harry et Ron qui se concentrait plus sur elle que sur leurs travaux. Severus se fit violence pour ne rien dire, comprenant que ça faisait surtout beaucoup de bien à la brune.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, tous sortirent sauf Hermione.

-Je t'attends devant la classe, lui dit Drago en quittant le local à son tour.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et elle se tourna vers le maitre des potions.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Beaucoup mieux ! Je suis contente d'avoir quitté l'infirmerie, je devenais folle.

-Tu sembles avoir repris de bonnes couleurs, c'est rassurant.

Toutefois, son regard restait inquiet.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien, sourit-elle.

-Physiquement, oui. Et mentalement ?

-Comment ça ?

-Hermione…Ce que tu as vécu n'es pas anodin, bien au contraire. Ce sont de grosses épreuves que tu as subies, on en ressort pas indemne.

-Je sais…

-Alors je te le demande, comment te sens-tu ?

-…Parfois, je fais des cauchemars…Je n'aime pas beaucoup être seule, encore moins être dans le noir…

-C'est normal. Ces choses-là mettent du temps à guérir, tu ne dois pas en avoir peur. Tu as de quoi être fière, tu as été très courageuse malgré ce que l'on t'infligeait.

-Tu crois ?

-Je le sais. Tu as la force de tes parents, la combativité de ton père et l'obstination de ta mère.

Elle sourit et il s'approcha d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

-Sache surtout que tu n'es pas seule, si tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un tu nous as. Je sais que tu as ton père et Drago avant tout, tes amis et…Enfin…Je suis là…Si…Tu as besoin.

Le voir se dépatouiller dans ses mots en bafouillant était perturbant, lui qui était toujours si stoïque mais elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle, sincèrement touchée.

-Je t'en prie. File maintenant, tu vas rater le cours suivant.

-D'accord, merci encore !

Elle attrapa son sac et posa un rapide bisou sur sa joue, le laissant bloqué au milieu de la pièce alors qu'elle filait dehors.

Dans le couloir, Drago l'attendait et lui sourit en ouvrant les bras. Elle s'y pelotonna, ravie de ne pas être coincée par son allitation pour la première fois.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi, ma belle ! Tu te sens vraiment mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux oui ! Madame Pomfresh dit que, physiquement, c'est comme si rien n'était arrivé.

-Bonne nouvelle.

-N'est-ce pas.

Le Serpentard darda alors son regard sur elle, perturbé par l'intonation dans sa voix. Elle le fixait, une lueur taquine dans son regard. Doucement, elle vint de coller un peu plus contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, et, frottant son nez contre le sien en parlant, elle souffla :

-Drago…Et si…On séchait les cours…Cette après-midi…Pour être…Toi et moi…Enfin seuls…

Le blond ferma les yeux, son corps réagissant immédiatement aux paroles de sa princesse.

-Tu veux vraiment rater les cours ? Tenta-t-il de raisonner.

-Oui, répondit-elle la voix rauque avant de capturer sa bouche dans un baiser de pure passion.

Morgane, que ce contact lui avait manqué ! Que tout en elle lui avait manqué !

-Très bien ! Grogna-t-il lorsqu'elle le relâcha.

L'attrapant par le bras il la tira à sa suite dans les couloirs du château, jusqu'à leurs appartements où ils s'empressèrent de s'enfermer pour des retrouvailles explosives.

 **Voilàààà ! C'est tout pour cette fois, je vous promet de faire mieux et plus vite pour le prochain ! Bisous xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous !  
Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre :(  
Je partage avec vous mon désarroi, voilà des mois que je planche sur le chapitre suivant mais rien ne vient…Aussi, et si certains d'entre vous ont la patiente pour m'aider, j'aimerais que vous me partagiez vos idées pour la suite, si vous en aviez **

**Comment imaginiez-vous la suite ?**

 **Ca me ferait vraiment mal d'abandonner une histoire sans fin qui se vaut mais je crains vraiment que seule, je ne puisse pas y arriver…**

 **Merci à ceux qui sauront m'aider ou qui me répondront simplement !**

 **Bisous !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Voilà après… Pfioouuu, plus d'un an, je publie enfin le chapitre suivant, qui est aussi le dernier. Je regrettais vraiment de ne jamais l'avoir achevée, j'aimais énormément cette histoire et vous savoir avec moi durant cette aventure étaient vraiment plaisant. Malheureusement, l'inspiration m'a vraiment manqué. Aujourd'hui je boucle cette histoire, en espérant que cette fin vous plaira. J'ai envie de me relancer dans une nouvelle histoire mais ça m'était impossible tant que celle-ci n'était pas finie donc voilà. J'espère vous voir nombreux sur la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **Bisous à tous et à bientôt !**

 **Nalia.**

Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle entendait la respiration lente de Drago dans son dos, preuve qu'il dormait encore. Enroulée dans son drap, elle observait le ciel, en repensant à tous les changements qui avaient bouleversés sa vie ces dernières années. Elle repensa à son père, à ses amis, à son parrain, à Drago, à son enlèvement, à la guerre.

Elle se souvint de ce jour maudit, juste après qu'elle ai retrouvé les bras fort de son Serpentard. Elle se revit avec lui, dans sa chambre de préfète. Elle se rappela le cri qui avait retenti dans leur salle commune et les avaient forcé à sortir, puis d'avoir trouvé Ginny qui leur hurlait que les Mangemorts arrivaient. Le reste était un film flou, perdu dans les combats, dans la peur. Elle revoyait son père combattre, ainsi que Sirius, Drago et chacune des personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle ressentait encore l'angoisse qui lui avait enserrée la poitrine à chaque minute de ce cauchemar. Angoisse qui avait atteint son paroxysme quand Harry c'était retrouvé face à Voldemort. Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ils s'étaient tous les deux écroulés après avoir lancés leur sort et seul son meilleur ami s'était relevé. Elle avait eu du mal à croire que la guerre était finie après ça, et surtout qu'ils aient réussi à s'en sortir plus ou moins indemne. Bien sûr, ils avaient comptés des pertes et des blessés, blessés parmi lesquelles Blaise avait figuré un moment, mais il avait fini par se rétablir comme beaucoup d'autres. Cela leur avait semblé irréel, après toutes ses années d'inquiétude, tout ses mois de résistances, qu'enfin se soit fini. Pour de bon.

Les premiers jours après leur victoire s'étaient déroulés dans un chaos absolu. Il fallait panser les plaies, organiser les funérailles de ceux tombés au combat et reconstruire tout ce qui avait été détruit. Quand enfin un peu de calme revint, que chacun commença à faire le deuil des proches perdus, que le monde magique commença à se remettre de cet enfer, ils purent réaliser qu'enfin les menaces qui pesaient sur leurs vies s'étaient envolés.

L'ordre se réunit une dernière fois, pour fêter sa dissolution. Le Square Grimmauld résonna de rires et de fêtes pendant deux jours. Puis, il fallut prendre des décisions pour l'avenir de tous. Blaise et Pansy apprirent que leurs parents étaient à Azkaban, attendant leur procès, ils renoncèrent tous les deux à y aller. Ron, Ginny et leur famille durent s'occuper de la reconstruction du Terrier, qui avait subit beaucoup de dommage. Harry découvrit ce que c'était de respirer, il décida de prendre sa vie en mains. Avec l'aide de Sirius, il récupéra le reste de ses affaires chez son oncle et sa tante et les quitta définitivement. Il fut assailli de toute part, chacun lui demandais des photos, des interviews, il reçut aussi des lettres et des cadeaux par centaines. Ron et Hermione n'échappèrent pas non plus à cette attention, le Trio d'Or étant dans les bouches de tous, dans le monde sorcier. Cette dernière renonça à rendre la mémoire à ses parents, bien que cela lui brisa le cœur, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à se diviser entre eux et sa nouvelle vie, elle préféra donc les laisser vivre en paix, sans qu'ils aient à souffrir de l'absence de leur fille dans leur vie. Elle emménagea au Square avec son père, son oncle et Harry. Elle fit enfin ce changement de nom dont elle avait parlé avec son père à l'infirmerie et devint une Black à part entière, à la plus grande fierté de Regulus.

En y repensant, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient traversé une période sombre avec la guerre mais depuis, le bonheur était devenu son lot quotidien. Elle avait ses amis, tous ses amis, son père, Sirius, Severus – qui se révélait être un parrain plein d'attention – et Drago, sans qui elle ne se voyait plus à présent. Elle se sentait enfin complète.

En songeant à son ange blond, elle sourit un peu plus. Les choses n'avaient pas été évidentes pour lui et sa mère après la guerre mais ils s'en étaient bien sorti. Lucius, bien que grièvement blessé, avait survécu et, après quelques semaines passées à Sainte Mangouste, il avait rejoint sa cellule à Azkaban où, comme les autres Mangemorts avérés, il allait attendre son procès. Le jeune homme éprouva le besoin d'aller le voir, il avait trop de compte à régler avec lui. Il y alla pour lui, pour sa mère et pour Hermione. Narcissa renonça à aller à la prison mais elle assista au procès, la main de son fils dans la sienne, et lorsque le verdict tomba, lorsqu'ils apprirent que Lucius Malefoy finirait ses jours à Azkaban, ils quittèrent le palais de justice sans se retourner. Ce fut la dernière fois que le Mangemort vit sa famille.

Une nouvelle vie commença pour la blonde, elle décida de se départir du Manoir, qui lui revenait à présent et qui renfermait beaucoup trop de souvenirs, et elle s'installa dans une charmante maison, bien plus chaleureuse, dans le Londres sorcier. Elle profita également de sa fortune pour voyager, découvrir ce monde qu'elle connaissait finalement si peu et vivre un peu pour elle. Drago en ressentit beaucoup de fierté, il eut pour, la première fois, l'impression que sa mère goutait au vrai bonheur.

Lui-même n'était pas en reste, il sortait de la guerre plus fort que jamais, entouré par des personnes qu'il aimait et un avenir plus clair devant lui.

La question de l'avenir commença justement à se poser dans l'esprit des jeunes aux termes de quelques semaines de félicitée. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient encore diplômé et, bien que leur titre de héros de guerre leur ouvrait n'importe quelle porte, ils se sentaient bien démuni. La solution apparu lorsque Poudlard rouvrit, leur offrant la possibilité de terminer leur année et d'obtenir leurs ASPIC. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le château fraichement reconstruit pour conclure leur vie d'étudiant.

Et quand ils reçurent leur diplôme, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir la tristesse de la séparation. Ils se jurèrent de se retrouver, de rester amis et jusqu'à présent, la promesse avait été tenue, malgré tout ce que la vie réservait de surprises.

La première, bien que pas tant que ça surprenante, avait été Ron se jetant sur Pansy, deux mois après le commencement de leur vie d'adulte, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous pour la soirée du ministère. Depuis, ils étaient inséparables. Ensuite, quelques mois après la fin de sa formation d'Auror, Harry quitta le Square pour emménager avec Ginny dans un appartement au centre de Londres, tout prêt de l'université où la jeune fille suivait des études pour devenir Médicomage. Puis se fut au tour d'Hermione de rejoindre Drago dans la maison qu'il avait fait construire pour eux, non loin du centre où il enseignait l'art des potions depuis qu'il était devenu un maitre en la matière. La jeune femme l'avait tant encouragé à suivre son rêve d'enfant, tout comme son parrain, et il avait excellé dans tous les domaines. L'ex rouge et or, quant à elle, avait finalement décidé d'accepter le poste qu'on lui proposait au ministère, elle travaillait pour la défense et la protection des créatures magiques, avec l'aide de Blaise qui était devenu l'adjoint du premier ministre.

En y repensant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si elle avait su qu'un jour elle travaillerait avec Blaise Zabini, sortirait tous les vendredi soir avec Pansy Parkinson et s'endormirait chaque soir dans les bras de Drago Malefoy… Et surtout, si elle avait su qu'un jour elle apprendrait qu'elle était la fille de Regulus Black, dernière descendante de la lignée des Black. La vie était un torrent de surprise et sa vie à elle était décidément bien remplie. Son père et elle était devenu plus liés que jamais, ils ne passaient pas deux jours sans se parler et pas une semaine sans se voir. Drago comprenait bien ça, lui-même étant très attaché à sa mère.

Après le départ des deux jeunes du Square, Severus avait emménagé avec les frères Black et, bien que la cohabitation était parfois tumultueuse, les trois hommes s'entendaient plutôt bien, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione qui pouvait voir les mentors de sa vie en une fois lorsqu'elle s'y rendait.

-Hermione ? Entendit-elle grommelé derrière elle, la tirant de ses souvenirs.

Elle se tourna vers son ancien Serpentard préféré et lui sourit.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je repensais à nos vies, sourit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Je me disais qu'on était chanceux.

-Ca, c'est sûr. Je me sens très chanceux, surtout quand je te vois uniquement vêtue de ce drap.

Il sourit, taquin, le regard plein de sous-entendu et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je parlais de manière plus générale, précisa-t-elle tout de même.

-Je sais. Maintenant, si tu venais me rejoindre ici ? Il faudrait que tu dormes, nous avons une longue journée demain je te rappelle.

-Tu as raison, sourit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras tendus.

Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, respirant son odeur et savourant la chaleur de ses bras, alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur eux. Aussitôt, elle sentit la fatigue la gagner.

-J'espère que tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle tout de même, la voix ensommeillée.

-Tout ira bien. Dors maintenant.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Sur ces mots, elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'envelopper.

Elle n'eu pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup dormi lorsqu'elle fut réveillé en fanfare le lendemain matin par sa meilleure amie et Pansy. Elle se redressa pour découvrir que Drago avait déjà filé et regarda les deux jeunes femmes en face d'elle qui babillait déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Marmonna la brune.

-Mione, il est tant de te préparer, il est déjà 9h ! S'écria la rousse.

-Déjà ?! Paniqua-t-elle en se jetant hors de son lit.

-Drago a déjà rejoint les garçons, ajouta Pansy.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a pas réveillé ?

-Il t'a laissé un mot.

Elle tendit le bout de papier vers Hermione qui lui arracha des mains. En le parcourant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tout à fait du Drago Malefoy.

-En avant, Mione, faut que tu te bouges ! La rappela Ginny qui commençait déjà à tout préparer.

Elle hocha la tête alors que Pansy l'incitait à s'asseoir.

Le reste de la matinée passa comme une flèche, elle se laisse bichonner par ses amies, puis les regarda se préparer à leur tour. Quand elles furent toutes les deux prêtes, Hermione leur adressa un regard admiratif, elles étaient splendides. Pansy, dans une robe bustier bleue nuit, avait des airs de sirène. Ginny, elle, ressemblait à une déesse du feu, sa robe carmin décolletée dans le dos épousant chacune de ses courbes avec grâce.

-Les filles, souffla Hermione, vous êtes magnifiques !

-Merci Mione, à ton tour maintenant ! Tu es prête ? Il est temps de mettre ta robe aussi !

La jeune femme souffla en voyant l'ancienne Serpentard sortir une housse noir de son dressing, prenant la mesure de ce qu'il se passait tout d'un coup.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Ginny, la voyant nerveuse tout d'un coup.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Et s'il changeait d'avis ? Et s'il réalisait que c'est une erreur ? Et si la robe n'allait plus ? Et si…

-Stop ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Depuis le temps, il a eu le temps de changer d'avis, il t'aime, il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il le fasse. Et le meilleur moyen de savoir si la robe va, c'est encore de la mettre.

-Et puis si elle ne va pas, tu pourras me la donner, dit Pansy, arrachant un sourire à la brune.

-Dans tes rêves !

-Bon, allons-y. Hermione, viens ici.

Pansy ouvrit la housse noir, sortir la robe de la jeune femme et, ensemble, elles la lui passèrent. Nouant lacet après lacet dans son dos, vérifiant chaque pli, elles y mirent une telle concentration que, lorsqu'elles se reculèrent pour voir le résultat, elles en eurent le souffle coupé. La robe blanche d'Hermione lui allait comme une seconde peau. Bustier, elle lui faisait un décolleté discret et élégant, les lacets noués sur toute la longueur de son dos soulignait sa taille de guêpe, la dentelle qui se dessinait tout le long de la robe lui donnait un air d'ange.

-Alors ? Demanda Hermione, incertaine.

-Tout simplement irrésistible.

-Tu es resplendissante, Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers son grand miroir et fut bien obligé de reconnaitre que ses amies avaient raisons. Pour la première fois, elle n'eut rien à redire sur elle. Non seulement sa robe avait été faite pour elle, mais ses amies avait pris grand soin d'elle. Pansy avait relevé une partie de ses cheveux, leur donnant l'air de retomber en cascade tout autour de son visage, Ginny lui avait fait un maquillage discret mais qui illuminait son visage et ayant décidé de porter le croissant de lune émeraude de sa mère à son cou, Ron et Harry lui avait offert des boucles d'oreilles qui s'assortiraient parfaitement avec celui-ci.

-Il faut y aller maintenant, lui dit Ginny en souriant.

-Y aller ? Déjà ?

Le stress regrimpa en flèche dans les veines de la jeune femme.

-On se détend, tout va bien se passer.

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout, Hermione, dit Pansy, Drago t'attend.

-Drago, souffla-t-elle en souriant, se rappelant plus joyeusement ce qui l'attendait. Elle jeta un œil au mot qu'il lui avait laissé, relisant ces quelques phrases avec bonheur.

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller, tu étais si paisible._

 _Et puis, il parait que ça porte malheur de te voir avant la cérémonie._

 _Je te retrouve donc devant l'autel. Il est temps que tous sache que tu es mienne._

 _S'il te plait, viens. Ne serait-ce que pour la nuit de noces._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Drago._ »

-En route, dit-elle.

Elle quitta sa chambre accompagnée de ses deux amies et rejoignit son père ainsi que Sirius et Severus au rez-de-chaussée.

-Hermione… Souffla le premier, subjugué, alors que les deux autres ne trouvaient plus leurs mots.

-Comment tu me trouves ?

-Tu es resplendissante, mon ange.

-Plus que ça même, sourit Sirius derrière elle.

Elle regarda Severus, dont les yeux semblaient soudain bien humides.

-Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez prêt de moi tous les trois.

-Je t'aime, petite fille, lui dit Regulus alors que les premiers accords de musique se faisait entendre derrière eux.

Elle souffla une dernière fois avant de prendre le bras qu'il lui tendait et, ensemble, ils commencèrent à s'avancer, Severus et Sirius les précédents. Elle avait eu conscience, en leur demandant de marcher tous les trois avec elle vers l'autel, que c'était une démarche peu orthodoxe mais au final, cela lui importait peu. Ils étaient sa famille et elle les voulait prêt d'elle en cet instant de bonheur.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'allée centrale, elle leva les yeux sur la foule de gens qui la regardait. Leurs amis, leurs collègues, leurs familles. Narcissa pleurait à chaudes larmes, au premier rang. Molly aussi, debout prêt de son mari qui ne cessait de sourire. Ron n'en menait pas large, assis à côté de Pansy. Ginny s'avançait la première dans l'allée, en bonne demoiselle d'honneur. Harry et Blaise se tenait debout, à droite de l'autel, heureux dans leur rôle de témoins. A côté d'eux, droit et fier, le sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde, ses yeux bleus ne la quittant pas un instant, magnifique dans son costume argent, se trouvait Drago. Lorsqu'elle accrocha son regard, toute son angoisse s'envola, comme le reste du monde. Il ne restait qu'eux.

Severus et Sirius rejoignirent Ginny, à gauche de l'autel tandis que Regulus prit sa main pour la tendre au jeune homme blond qui s'empressa que la serrer.

Elle n'entendit pas le discours du prêtre, pas plus que lui. Ils n'eurent aucun souvenirs de leurs vœux respectifs, ils furent incapables de dire si quelqu'un s'était opposé à leur union, tout se passa dans le flou le plus total, rien n'ayant d'importance hormis l'autre. Ils ne répondirent qu'au oui traditionnel, se liant à jamais l'un à l'autre.

Et lorsque les lèvres de celui qui était à présent son mari se posèrent sur celle d'Hermione, elle sut. Elle sut que plus jamais elle ne serait seule ou perdue, elle fut certaine qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble.

La foule explosa de joie et son cœur explosa de bonheur.

FIN.

 **Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à certaines de attentes, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !**

 **Love,**

 **Nalia**


End file.
